Victor's Pokemon Adventure!
by Wildlian
Summary: Victor sets out on his pokemon journey and makes new friends and enemies. Will have lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the first story I have made and its a colab with TheBrightSkys. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Victor slept peacefully that morning, unaware that a certain Gardevior was on her way to wake him up. It was the day that he starts his pokemon journey after all, so there was know way she was going to let him sleep in. She was just as excited as him start traveling but, she also was excited because this might be just what her master need to break out of his shell.

Victor is five feet tall with short brown hair and, blue eyes with an average-build body. Victor was going out on a journey to find his place in the world as well as to help with his shyness.

He shifted in his sleep. Just enough so he didnt hear his door being slammed open, his lights being slammed on, and a small furry object being forcibly picked up and thrown toward his chest. An "Eev!" could be heard coming from the ball of fur as it went flying through the air before landing hard on Victor's chest and waking him up. "Did you have to do that Flora?" Victor asked the Gardevior as he set the 'flying' Eevee on the ground after getting out of bed. Eevee growls at Flora for the rude wake up call before leaving the room.

"No, I didnt." Flora told him. "But we have to leave." She then walked through the room and sat on the bed. Giggling softly to herself at what she had just hugs her and says, "I know that, I'm going to take a shower right away" before getting clean boxers, socks, a pair of blue jeans and,an orange tee-shirt. He then goes into the bathroom and starts the shower before getting in to wash up. Flora sat there, scanning the room. Her thought raced with, *How will I get him to go?* And *What if he just grows shyer?*

Victor was in the shower for 15 minutes before getting out of the shower and drying himself. He got dressed and did his hair before running to the kitchen where his mom was making eggs, toast and, bacon. "Good morning mom, I guess today is the day I go on my journey" Victor tells her before giving Eevee food and water. Flora entered the room and sat at the table, and while waiting for her breakfast, poked Victor in the stomach.

"May I help you?" Victor asks Flora as he smiles at her. Victor's mom finishes cooking a couple minutes later and gave them equal portions before siting down to grows serious as she askes him, "Are you ready for this? Ive heard that Pokemon are getting stronger"."I'm sure I'm ready, I have will have you with me after all" Victor tells her in between bites. "You better be sure young man! I don't know what I will do if something were to happen to you!" Victor's mom tells him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Flora finished her breakfast, said "thank you", and got up to leave. She was sure the package was about to arrive. Victor finished his breakfast as well and said, "Thank you mom". His mom smiled and said "Your welcome you two" before finishing eating and cleaning up. Victor got his stuff from his room that he was taking with and went to the front door to receive the package.

Victor smiled as Eevee followed them out and let him sit in his lap. After sitting for a bit, Eevee's ears perked up and got off of Victor's lap and started yipping as he saw someone walking towards them with a package.

The scientist walked up to the house with the package under his arm. Instead of congratulating Victor on the start of his journey or being formal he greeted them with a simple, "Hey hows it goin?""Its good though, I'm a little nervous about starting my journey" Victor tells him before picking Eevee up so he will calm down a little."That's normal... for most people..." He said. putting the question into Flora's mind, *Most? Who wouldn't be nervous?*

"At least I'll have Flora with me" Victor tells him as he lets Eevee down so he can receive the package from him."Alright!" He said as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. He tossed the package toward Victor. "By the way, I'm Seth." He caught the package and said, "I'm Victor though, you probably already know who I am".

Victor opened the package and found a Pokedex, six Pokeballs, some human and Pokemon food, a pokemon tranlator, his trainer licence and, a few berries. Victor put his trainer licence in his wallet, The pokedex and the pokeballs in the pockets of a grey zip-up sweatshirt before putting it on along with the translator in his ear and put the rest away in his bag and thought, 'I'm glad I got one of these Shiph Co. backpacks so I can fit every thing I need in it'.

"Dont worry, all your gear can withstand high water pressures, high volts of electricity, high tempratures, high impacts, and cant be screwed with psychic forces or otherwise." He told them. "As for food, I personally packed some for you. After this you'll have to rely on charity from others and cash  
you win from battles."

"Alright, thanks for all of this" Victor tells him as he smiles. "I should say good bye to mom and Eevee now so, I'll see you some other time then" he then tells Seth before going back inside. Victor give his mom a big hug and says, "Bye mom, I will try to say in touch with you" as a few tears start to fall. Victor's mom starts to cry as well and tells him, "Good bye Victor, I am so proud of you! I know will do great out there!". Victor then crouches down to Eevee's level, turns he translator on and, gives him a hug before telling him, "I'm counting on you to guard mom and the house while I'm gone"

"You can count on me." He assured Victor. "Its great to finally speak to you. To bad you're leaving.""Yes it is, at least I can get a pokemon for you to spend time with" Victor tells Eevee and gives him an other hug before saying bye and goes outside. "Lets go Flora, lets go out of town so I can catch you before we travel to the next town" Victor tells her before putting his backpack on and starting to head out."Alright, Lets go." Flora said, ready to finally be alone with Victor. As they were walking away from the house Seth called to them. "Hey you guys, I forgot to tell you something."

* * *

What was it that Seth forgot to tell them? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The 19 year old turned around and asked, "What did you forget to tell us?" as he frowned a little. "Be careful. And watch out. Things are becoming dangerous. If you ever come into trouble, look for a trainer called Trey, he discovered something quite interesting." He told them seriously. "Don't tell him you know me."

"Ok, I'll look for him if I get into trouble and dont worry, I wont tell him that I know you if you dont want me to" Victor tells him before saying bye to him again and going into the the route going out of town with Flora. "I guess It finally time to catch you after all this time, I still dont understand why you didn't want me to until I started my journey" Victor tells her before taking a pokeball out.

Flora bowed, revealing the tops of her breasts to Victor. He didn't see her face but she smiled at what she had just did. Victor starts blushing and asks Flora, "Are you ready for me to catch you?" as he expands the pokeball."Ready, once your my master you can do with me what you will." Flora told throws the ball at her and taps her before opening up and sucking her up inside. The pokeball wiggled three times before it let out a ding sound, signaling that Flora was caught. Victor picked the ball up and let her out before attaching it to his belt. "Lets get going Flora" Victor tells her, smiling as he leads the nods and follows him down the road. *I wonder where we will go first...* She thinks to herself.

As they they walked, Victor asked Flora, "How about we go in Petalburg forest and see what pokemon we can find?". "Sure thing, although, I dont like bug Pokemon." Flora told Victor. They terrified her."So, no Butterfree's?" Victor asks as he smiles at her. "I would love to find a Riolu though" he comments as he pictures Flora holding one."I wouldn't mind a Riolu. Their cute." Flora told him. "But I hate bug Pokemon."

"A fighting type will be a good thing to have for the Rustburo gym" Victor tells her before starting to go faster."Yeah, I may have a little trouble there." Flora responds as she tries to catch up with him, her graceful strides making her beautiful but not fast. Victor looks at Flora and blushes as he watches her gracefully catches up to him. The entire time as they walked to Petalburg forest, Victor couldn't help but steal glances of her.

As they exited the forest, they were greeted with a massive blue sky and clean air. The clouds moved slowly across the sky. Flora saw her chance and stretched. This only made her breasts more defined in that silky dress that all Gardevoirs wear. Too get Victors attention she slowly said, "Beautiful day, isn't it?""Yes it is Flo-" Victor stopped mid-sentence as he started at her breasts. He had a few dirty thoughts go through his head as his nose started to bleed as well as getting a little turned on."Oh? Your nose is bleeding." She told him. She glanced down and noticed a large bulge in his pants. She ignored it for his sake. But not sure if he noticed her glance or not.

Victor blushed even brighter as he saw her looking down and and asked, "W-were you looking at m-my crotch?" as feels himself wanting her even smiled and said, "Maybe, do you want me to?" Her plan was working, they would have sex and he would come out of his shell. But most of all she wanted him. He was always kind to her. And she could never forget the day they met.

"I-I don't m-m-mind if you d-do" Victor tells her as he smiles weakly at wrapped her arms around Victor and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Her breasts being squeezed against his chest. Her warm body against nervously kisses her back as he looks into her ruby eyes. "I sometimes have dreams about doing things with you" He admits to her as he puts his hands on her thighs.

"Your very straight forward. Perhaps you were dreaming about me before I woke you up this morning. I want you but not here." She told him."I understand, you want to do it in private" Victor says to her before leading the way to nodded. Her body was getting hot, she was getting more and more wet. She was horny and she knew it. They walked. She began to pant. It wasn't hot. There was a particularly nice breeze but to her, it felt to be nearly a hundred degrees. The pale white skin on her face was nearly as red as her eyes. But she had to move on. She had to bear it.

When they finally made it to Rustburo, they started to head toward the pokemon center when a Riolu ran straight toward them and hid behind Victor. "Hey, whats wrong?" Victor asked the Riolu as he looked at 's these men chasing me! There's a Psychic barrier about them!"Hand over the Riolu!" one of the men yell at Victor. Victor looks over at them and says, " Why should I?! She doesn't want to go with you!"Flora fired an angry, sex driven psychic at one of the men but it just bounced mind, was completely unaffected. But a pidgy did fall out of the sky a few miles glared at the men and gives Flora a comand, "Flora, use Magical Leaf!".Flora sent out an angry Magical leaf that shattered something around the men. They drew guns and aimed for the trio.

'Flora is there anything you can do?" Victor asks he through their telepathic link as he starts to sweat a little.'Somethings wrong,' She told him. 'There is something protecting them. It's thin so I'm sure we can break it. But I cant deflect bullets.''Can you teleport the three of us away from here?' Victor asks her.'That, I can do.' She told him as the shattered the armor again and sent them away.

* * *

Who were those men and what was it exactly that made Flora's psychic attacks bounce off of them? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has a lemon in it. Dont me upset with me or my partner if its bad, Its our first one so any advice would be appreciated.

* * *

Victor let out a sigh of relief when they appeared back in Petalburg forest. "I think we should set up camp and say in the forest for tonight" Victor tells them before kneeling down to the Riolu's level and asks, "Would you like to stay with us?"."Please, I don't want to be chased again." She told him nervously as she looked down. "I'm not to good with people.""Alright, Do you have a name or, do I need to name you?" Victor asks before asking Flora telepathically, 'Do you mind if we have fun in here in the forest?'."I don't have a name." She told him. "I need one." Flora responded, 'Please do. Although I wonder about the Riolu. I hope she doesn't interrupt. With that she sent her emotions coursing through Victors brain. She was extremely aroused. Thus causing Victor to do the same."Ok, your name will be Crystal" Victor happily tells her before using a pokeball to catch her. He attaches the ball on his belt before quickly setting up camp. Victor then gives Flora a hug and a kiss as he blushes.

Lemon Warning

"Are you finally gonna take charge?" She asked unzips the fly of his jeans as he blushes before telling her, "I will do my best to do so".She pulls him down into the grass and takes his 8 inch cock out and asks, "Are you sure you dont want start with foreplay?"."I'm sure. But how can you be shy with this?" She asked as she began to blush more and more."I don't know, its just how I am" Victor tells her as he moves his member above her slit before pushing his way into her. "Are you sure?" Victor asks when he feels her barrier."Go ahead, I can bare it." She told him.

Victor pulls back and trusts all the way to the hilt and kisses her to muffle her cries of pain. "Let me know when you are ready to continue" he tells Flora while waiting for her to get used to him being in her."I-I'm fine, continue." She told him through gasps.

Victor blushes as he starts thrusting his cock at a slow moans softly at first but her moans gradually grow moans as he starts to speed moans faster, her screams rising with each thrust. She undid the front of her dress and started to massage her puts his mouth on one of her nipples and starts to suck on it as he continues to fuck moans even louder as she grows closer to cumming, she wraps her legs around Victor and says, "Cum with me."Victor kisses her as he start to go as fast and had as her can before thrusting all the way to the hilt before crying her name out and cumming.

The Next Morning

Crystal let herself out of her Poke-ball. She streached and looked up at the sky. She wiped her eyes and turned around. Victor starts to wake up and his eyes widen as he sees Crystal looking at them. "Umm... do we need to give you the Pidgeys and the Beedrills talk?" he asks her as he shakes Flora to wake her up. Crystal stood up, dusted herself off, and puffed out her chest. (Which, coincidentally, made her tiny breasts apparent to the world) And said, "N-no, I'm a big girl. I'm n-not so ignorant about those things." Flora just smiled and thought to herself, *Shes so young.* "O-Ok, I'm glad that we don't have to explain that to you" Victor tells her as he barely notices her breasts.

"G-good" Crystal said, blushing still. Flora sat up, closed her dress, stood up, and said, "Shall we go?". "Lets have breakfast first" Victor tells them before taking food out for them to eat. "Agreed." Flora said as she sat down to eat a mixture of berries and other fruits. "I do miss your mom cooking." She told Victor. "So do I, Eevee that lucky guy gets to have it all for himself now" Victor jokes as he eats some fruit as well."Who is Eevee? Is that a Pokemon?" Crystal asked. Flora beat Victor to it by saying, "Eevee is a Pokemon that Victor has known since he was young, like me."

"Thats right, he is staying at home to protect mom and the house while I'm gone" Victor tells Crystal in between bites."Hmm..." Crystal said, between bites. Flora finished her food and stood up. "Ready to go?" She asked the party. "Yes I am" Victor said before packing up. He then puts his backpack on and picks Crystal up before heading out with Flora. Flora nods and walks back toward town. They weren't that far.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon made it back to town and went straight to the pokemon center and recalled his pokemon. Victor went up to the front desk and rang the bell to get Nurse Joy's attention. Nurse Joy walked around the counter and said, "Hello young man, what can I do for you?". "I would like to have my pokemon healed" Victor tells her as he blushes a little. "No problem, anything else?" She said as she leaned on the counter, revealing the tops of her breasts to Victor. "Umm... I guess a basic checkup for me just to be on the safe side" Victor tells her as he glances her cleavage.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She says as she tugs ever so slightly at her bra."I-I think you know what I w-want" Victor tells her as he feels himself getting hard."Then come to the back room." She say seductively to follows Nurse Joy to the back room and blushes as stares at her ass. "Finally someone comes with me. I was brutally turned down by someone earlier. He went by the name of Trey." Nurse Joy told him. "But oh was he dreamy..."

"Not to be rude but..., I'm a little worried that my Gardevoir will be mad at me if we do this" Victor tells her as he dreads what she might do to Joy grew angry, then sad, then understanding. "Perhaps its just not my lucky day..." She said. She left Victor in the back and went to get his Pokemon. She came back and handed him his Poke-Balls. "There you are, the gym is to the right of the Pokemon Center." She told him, prompting him to head straight there."I may take you up on the offer after the gym battle if Flora allows me to" Victor tells her before taking his pokeballs and started heading towards the gym.

Victor lets Flora out and tells her, "Flora, the nurse was coming on to me and I said I might take her up on her offer if you allow me to"."No way! Your mine!" Flora says with her arms crossed. As they walked toward the gym, explosions could be heard from inside. As they approached the doors, a Nosepass was shot out of the door like a cannon ball. There was a giant hole in the door. Victor stares for a moment before running inside to see what happened after letting Crystal out just in case.

The gym leader had her last Pokemon sent out. Standing there was a lone trainer. The young man was about 5'10". He had long black hair and blue eyes. The only Pokemon he had sent out was a Ralts. "Victor!" Flora called trying to get his attention. "That Ralts...". "What about it? Is there something wrong with it?" Victor asks as he watches the battle. "Its-" She was cut off by the sound of a Graveler being thrown against the ceiling and being slammed to the ground. She decided to use her psychic connection and say, 'Its power is off the charts! The move it just used now was Psychic! I don't even know that move!' Roxanne looked desperate. She sent out her strongest Pokemon. The Golem came out of the Poke-ball and flexed its arms. The trainer smirked and said to the Ralts, "Luna, use Hyper Beam." The small Pokemon put out its tiny arms and fired a Hyper Beam. Effectively shooting the Golem out the side of the building and through the next. Roxanne ran out of the building through the hole to see if her Pokemon were dead. The trainer hoisted the Ralts to his shoulder, where she sat confertably. The trainer walked up to Victor and said, "You may wanna go get Nurse Joy. Luna and I are gonna go check on the other Pokemon." As he walked out the hole in the door in the front of the gym he said to Victor, "By the way, I'm Trey, whats yours?"

Victor's eyes widen as he watches the Ralts single-handedly take out the gym leader's pokemon. He just stands there for a moment before replying, "My name is Victor and theses are Flora and Crystal" as he gestures to them respectively. "I'll go get Nurse Joy" Victor .said before running out of the gym. A few minutes later, Victor and his pokemon were back with Nurse walked out of the back rooms and sat in the waiting room with Victor and his Pokemon. Luna walked up to Victor and stuck out her hand, she than said, "Hi, my name Luna. Nice to meet you." Trey sat across the room. His head down and his eyes closed. Victor crouches down and shakes her hand and says to her, "My name is Victor, Its nice to meet you too".

Victor then approaches Trey and tells him, "Yesterday I encountered some people who were unaffected by psychic powers that were after Crystal". Trey looks up at him and says, "Hmm, I have no idea who they are but i have seen a few people skulking around lately. As for the Psychic barrier, Its called Psychic-Armor and Luna and I can do it too. Only ours is more...solid."

"It might be a good Idea for me to learn how to use aura so I can fight them if I come across them again" Victor says as he , now tell me Victor, how is your mothers cooking?" He asked him. "Its amazing, I'm actually a little jealous of our pet Eevee since its just him and mom at home now" Victor tells im as he smiles nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm, I see. You are scared of me. Luna's power frightens you. And you appear to be the shy type. I'm sorry. That's just what Luna could gather from your subconscious."Trey said as he pulled out a cookbook and began to flip through the pages.

"Its true that I'm shy but, I'm trying to open up some. I take it that you cook?" Victor comments as he sees him take out a cook book.

"Correct. I dabble." Trey said as Roxanne walked out of the back room with her three Pokemon walking behind her. All three were in injured but nothing serious. Just a broken bone or two. "H-here take t-this badge. Y-you've earned it." Roxanne said as she turned her head. No one could tell but Luna that she was blushing. Trey took the badge and stuffed it in his pocket. He stood up and stuck out his hand. Roxanne was taken aback, but shook his hand. "I'm gonna be cooking tonight so you are all invited. That includes  
you Roxanne. I would like you to come." Trey said with a hint of excitement. Roxanne's three Pokemon nodded and Golem drooled so Roxanne had no choice. She nodded and left. It was about mid-day. "Should I expect you to be there Victor?" Trey asked.

"I will be there too after all, I rather not eat my own cooking" Victor said before he chuckled a little. Victor picked up Crystal and blushed a little when he glanced at Roxanne. Trey nodded. "Ive met your Pokemon, now i believe you should meet my other Pokemon." Trey said as he pulled out two Premier-Balls. He let out a Zoroua and a Riolu. Both of them females. "This is Lucy and Nima." He said as he gestured to the Riolu and Zoroua. The Riolu called Lucy bowed and the Zoroua called Nima nodded.

"Hi Lucy and Nima, I'm Victor and these are my pokemon Crystal and Flora"Victor says to them and gestures to his pokemon as he names them. Lucy bows as Nima nods. Trey put the Premier-Balls on his belt. He had decided to let these Pokemon out for the remainder of the day. "So, did you beat the gym leader?" Nima asked Trey. "Correct" Trey responded. "Have you challenged the gym leader?" Lucy asked Victor.

"No not yet, I got here while Trey was battling her" Victor tells her before letting Crystal down."Hmph, my master will become the strongest." Nima said, rudely. Luna smacked Nima over the head with a hand made of Psychic energy. Nima fell on here face. She got up and tried to bite Luna, who gracefully leapt out of the way. "Sorry about that." Trey said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its ok, she believes in you after all" Victor tells him as he smiles."Yeah" Trey says as he smiles back. Victor had no idea but Trey rarely smiles. Although he had been doing that a lot more lately."How about we go somewhere more comfortable and get to know each other a little better?" Victor suggests as he sees Crystal and Lucy play together a little."Good idea." Trey said as he hoisted Luna up to his shoulder. Flora noticed that Nima huddled closer to Treys leg. She wasnt scared. *Why is she so attached to him?* She thought.

Victor follows Trey and makes sure that the Riolus were following before he pays attention to where they are going. Trey stops and looks around. He turns and says, "Know anywhere nice? Im completely lost in this town." His blue eyes shooting a sideways look at Victor. Luna sat on his shoulder and leaned against his head. To Flora she looked confertable.

"I Just know where the pokemon center and the gym is" Victor tells him as he frowns. "I meet a Nurse Joy that was a little too friendly earlier" Victor says as he blushes slightly."Yeah, same here." Trey said with a chuckle. People walked around them, going from place to place. A little girl walked by and picked up Crystal. "Mommy! Mommy! Look, isnt it cute." The child said. The mother came running over and said, "Thats a Riolu, and she appears to be this young mans, so put it down honey." She said soothingly to the child. "Im sorry boys, her father had a Lucario." The woman said to the two trainers.

"Its ok, she didn't do anything to hurt Crystal after all" Victor shyly tells the woman before picking Crystal woman nodded, said "thank you", and walked away. Trey watched her and then turned to Victor. "We still have no idea where we can go to hang out. There's a park over there, a library over there and a... we cant rightly go there. Were minors." He said while systematically pointing to all the locations. "And there's a pool over there." He added.

"Lets go for the park for now" Victor tells him as he nodded. They walked toward the park and Trey sat on a bench. He placed his backpack on the ground next to him. He beckoned to Victor as Luna clambered down his chest onto lap. She leaned back and got confertable.

Victor took his backpack off as well and sat down next to Trey and let Crystal down to play before asking, "How did you meet your Pokemon Trey?".

"Luna and I met in a funny way. Its started with a call from a friend of mine. Seth." Trey said as he  
watched his Pokemon play. Nima, Crystal, and Lucy played tag. Nima was "It". "She was essentially in- trainable." Trey told him. He explained all about the chase, the killer coffee machine, and how she snuck into his bed, which she still denied. "As for Nima and Lucy, I met them yesterday. A couple of me were chasing Nima, which I promptly kicked the crap out of. As we got closer to town, a few more men came up, chasing Lucy, and drew guns on us. They fired on me." Trey told Victor as he stuck out his hand. "Luna, If you please." He asked Luna. Luna closed her eyes and a pink aura appeared over Treys arm. It grew more and more solid until it was a pink gauntlet over his arm. Almost like medieval armor. Where the gauntlet connected the the elbow there was a large spike. "Luna protected me with a full suit of armor. The bullet bounced off and struck one of them in the leg. The other fired at me. I caught the bullet and crushed it. He let out an Alakazam and the Pokemon produced a shield around the man. It was almost invisible. He punched at me and I punched at him. His armor shattered and he flew backwards into a tree. The Alakazam teleported them out of there and it was over." Trey told him.

"Ah, well I met Flora six years ago she was lucky that I was there..."

* * *

How did Victor meet Flora? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

A 13 year old Victor was walking in the wilderness with Eevee just outside of Petalberg where he lives. Victor was walking when Eevee tugged on his pant leg while growling before running ahead. "Woah Eevee! Is something wrong?" he asks and Eevee nods in response before leading Victor to a Ralts with a Mightyana and two Poocheana. Victor starts clenching his fists as he orders Eevee to attack, "Eevee, use Return on  
the Poochyana!". Eevee does so and quickly takes them out. The leader of the group turns its attention to Eevee and attacks him. It quickly overpowered him and attacked Eevee even after he was knocked out. Before it could finish him, Victor returned Eevee and said to the Mightyana, "Before I was doing this just to help that Ralts out but now this is personal... You will pay for what you did to my best friend!". Victor let out a scream of anger out before mercilessly attacking the Mightyana. The Ralts watched in awe at how this human risks his own life to protect her. After a few minutes, the Mightyana was on the ground begging for mercy but Victor was too blinded by anger to care and was about to attack again when the voice of a young girl was hear in his head.'Stop! Don't kill him!' She said. Victor picked her up and took her home. His mom and he took her in a returned her to health. He later named her Flora on her request. They've known each other ever since.

Trey nodded and said, "So your not so shy after all. At least you can take care of your friends." He said with a hint of approval. He looked across the field where humans and Pokemon alike were playing together. The little girl they saw earlier was playing with the a few other kids and the two trainers' Pokemon. Flora sat next to Victor and watched the kids. Luna dosed in Trey's lap. "I do admit that I should have recalled Eevee back sooner but, I was hoping that he could have at least did something to the Mightyana" Victor admits to Trey, feeling slightly ashamed at that.

Trey nodded. "You were young. That was probably your first battle experience. Don't blame yourself. He didn't suffer any long term damage." He said as he watched the kids gather round as Lucy and Crystal  
sparred. Each of the Pokemons' kicks and punches matching perfectly. *Most of those kids will become trainers so its good for them to see how Pokemon train without direction.* Trey thought to himself.

"I know, That event made Eevee want to train even harder" Victor commented as he watched the pokemon spar, 'Those two are pretty good, hopefully Crystal will be ready to take on Roxanne'. Trey watched as they both grew tired. After sparring for nearly half an hour he would be tired too. Nima came trotting over and climbed up on Treys lap. She curled up and rested her head on Luna's lap. She began to doze. Trey looked down and smiled.

"Your pokemon seem pretty close to you and each other even though you just got two of them yesterday" Victor comments as Luna and Nima doze off together in Trey's lap."Yeah, I don't understand it quite myself." Trey told him. "They requested to accompany me. I have no idea why." "It might be because you helped them from the men that were chasing them" Victor said before he went to check on Crystal. "Hey, how are you feeling Crystal?" Victor asks as he pats her on the head.

"I- I'm feeling *huff* good." She said as she breathed heavily. Lucy breathed heavily as well. Although Lucy tried to suppress her heavy breathing."Crystal, what do you think of me getting Eevee to meet you guys?" Victor asks as he smiles."That would be nice. I'm not too confertable around new people but Eevee sounds nice." She told him."Ok, I will go get him them" Victor tells her before going over to Trey. "Trey, I'm want to got to the pokemon center to get Eevee from home to meet you guys" Victor tells him before grabing his bag. "Alright, Ill watch the Pokemon." Trey told him.

Victor nods and heads toward the pokemon center. A couple of minutes later, Victor was seen running back to the park with Eevee right by him. Eevee first went to the Riolus and said, "Hello you to, I'm Eevee, Victors' pokemon. Who are you?"Lucy bowed and said, "I'm Lucy, Trey's Pokemon." Crystal waved sheepishly and said, "H-hi I'm Crystal, Victor's Pokemon."

"Its nice to meet you to, I'm going to go introduce myself to the Zorua and Ralts" Eevee said before  
going over to the bench and jump on Victor's lap before introducing himself to Trey, Nima and, Luna. Luna and Nima were now awake.

"Hello, I'm Eevee one of Victor's pokemon" Eevee introduces himself to them."Hello, I'm Luna, Trey's starting Pokemon." Luna told him. "Hi" Nima said drowsily. "I'm Trey's Zoroua.""Well it looks like I have to protect all of these girls myself!" Eevee jokes as he smirks. "Nice try, little man." He says jokingly.

"At least I tried" Eevee said with a smile before jumping down to play with the Riolu. "I think he is  
going to like hanging out with us" Victor said as watches Eevee."I would hope so." Trey responded."I cant wait to try out your cooking" Victor tells him as he smiles."Thats great." Trey said with a smile in return. "I'm not sure what I'll make though... Anything you would like?" "How about you surprise up?" Victor suggests as puts an hand on Flora's shoulder. "Alright. Ill put something together. Wanna head out?" Trey asked Victor."Sure, I'll get the others" Victor said before going to get the Riolu's and Eevee.

Luna got out from under Nima and climbed up to Trey's shoulder. Trey began to stroke Nima's head. As she began to wake he calmly said, "Time to go, Nima." She opened her eyes and stood up. She shook herself awake and hopped down off of Trey's lap. Trey stood and Luna had to adjust herself to the shift. Victor came back with the pokemon following him and waits for Trey to lead the way.

"We have to go back to the forest. But first I need you to do something." Trey told him as he pulled out his wallet and gave Victor a wad of cash. "Take this, go to the Poke-Mart, and buy a large amount of the freshest and most expensive ribs you can find. And-" At this point he pulled out a note-pad and started jotting down notes onto it. "-these ingredients. That should be enough."

"Ok, I'll be back" Victor said and takes the list before going to buy the ribs and what is on the list. A  
while later after he got what Trey asked for, Victor met back up with him before going into the forest with him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright." He said as he took an armload and Luna levitated some more. He went over to a stray picnic table that looked as if it had been in the forest for a while. He laid out all the ingredients on the table. He then took off his backpack and took out a foldable grill. He unfolded it, tossed a few coals on the grill, lit them, and closed the lid. Luna sat on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he opened the lid, unfolded the fresh ribs from their packages, After washing his hands in a nearby river, and placed them on the grill. He pulled out some cooking utensils from his backpack as well and began turning the  
ribs on the grill. He would ask for spices and Luna would hand him them with her mind. Nima and Lucy stood their, amazed. *Master is amazing...* Is what they thought.

Victor and his Pokemon watched Trey as he prepared everything, amazed at how coordinated he Trey cooked, everyone got settled. Nima, Lucy, and Crystal played in the stream. A rumbling was heard coming from the direction of the town.

Victor hears the rumbling as they got settled and asked Flora, "Can you see what that noise was with your psychic powers?" "No need." Trey called. "It's just Roxanne." Just as he finished that sentence, a Graveler and a Golem came rolling from the trees. A Nosepass followed by Roxanne followed behind. The two rock Pokemon unraveled and stood up. Luna finished handing a spice to Trey and turned to look at the trio of Pokemon and their trainer. The Pokemon looked scared for a few seconds but then calmed down.

"You gave us quite a scare, little lady." The Golem said. "Yeah, I really don't want to be hit by another Psychic like that again." The Graveler chided in. The Nosepass just spun in agreement. It didn't have a mouth so that's all it could say. Luna smiled and said, "Thank you, you are all too kind." Flora watched this exchange and asked Victor through their Psychic link, 'Do you have any idea how he could tell who was approaching before we did?'

'Maybe Luna told him' Victor tells her as he shrugs. Eevee runs up to Roxanne and rubs against her leg to greet her. Roxanne bends down and pets the small ball of fluff. After wards she smelled something delicious. She walked over and sat down, and was surprised to see how focused Trey was. Luna on the other hand was relaxed, waiting for orders on which spices to grab. Trey finished the batch he was working on and went on to the next one. Golem and Graveler were heard rolling quickly back and forth through the shallow water of the lake, causing waves for the smaller Pokemon to play through. Nosepass on the other hand sat on the sidelines watching and trying to dodge water that was kicked up. It appeared to be having fun.

"Im sorry trainer, I never quite got your name." Roxanne said to Victor."My name Is Victor and Gardevoir next to me is Flora" Victor introduces the two of them to her. "I was going to challenge you but, I figured I should wait until tomorrow do to your match with Trey" Victor then tells her as he smiles.

"Nice to meet you, and yeah that was a good idea. I have no idea why Luna isn't fully evolved." Roxanne told him. At this point Trey piped up. "Luna and I cant figure out why, but she hasnt evolved." Is what he said. He added spices to a rib and flipped it over. "Hey, Victor. These are almost done so could you and Flora help Luna set the table?" He asked Victor.

"Sure we'll get right on it" Victor said before getting up with Flora to help Luna set the table .Luna hoped of the table and began lighting objects and moving them this way and that. Flora did the same. With the effort of the trio it was set in no time.

Victor soon sat down and Eevee sat with him before asking him, "Eevee, Didn't we run into that Mightyanna near this forest?"."That's right. He might be near here." Eevee starts to pet Eevee as he waits for Trey to finish cooking. Trey finishes cooking and call everyone over. Trey sits down with Luna on his lap. She didnt want to sit on the ground with the other small Pokemon. Trey dished out the ribs and sat down. Luna sat on his lap.

Eevee jumps down to eat with the other small Pokemon. Victor beings to eat and falls in love with how the ribs taste and savors the taste as he gave Luna a from his own plate and picked on up for himself. Roxanne took a bite and said, "Oh, my go Trey! This is amazing." "Thank you." Trey said. Then the other Pokemon started eating. He was bombarded with "Amazing!'s" and "How did you do that?'s" He finally gave in and said, "My mother taught me."

"I guess I should have let my mom teach me how to cook better!" Victor joked in between bites."Yeah," Trey said between bites. "your mom sounds nice." 'Its a good thing she is because of you and Eevee getting into trouble!' Victor teases Flora telepathically as they eat.'Its usually Eevees fault any way.' Flora returned. Trey had finished the last few bites of his share of the ribs on his plate and Luna was on her last. Roxanne on the other hand was done and staring at Trey. "May i help you?" Trey asked. "Ah! N-no." She said clumsily. Victor finished eating as he smiled at Flora and mentally chuckled at Roxanne's reaction.

* * *

I want to hear your input on what you would like to see in the the story and what you like/dislike about it. See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Victor, how about a battle? I wont use Luna if you don't want me too." Trey said. "I haven't used Nima or Lucy yet and Ive been dying to know how they fare." "Sure, that sounds like fun" Victor tells him before getting his pokemon by him."Alright." Trey said as he crouched to his Pokemons level. "Ok, this is your first professional battle. Lucy, i want you to do your best against Crystal but Nima, you are my only defense against Flora. Luna cant participate in this so im counting on you. You guys ready?" Lucy bowed and said, "Ill do my best." Nima looked away, blushed, and said "I-I'll try." Trey stood up.

Victor smiles as he tells his pokemon, "I want both of you to do your best, ok?"."Ill do my best." Flora told Victor. "I-I'll try. Ive never had a real battle before." Crystal said, nervously.

"Ok, you are up first Crystal!" Victor tells her as he smiles."Alright Lucy, your up." Trey says, with are rare (But increasingly not) grin. Lucy walks forward. Luna watched from the bench and thought to herself, *She doesn't look very strong.*

"Alright, Crystal lets start off with a Quick Attack!" Victor tells her. Crystal dashes forward at blinding speed towards Lucy.

"Crystal, Counter!" Victor tells her as she gets hit and Crystal counters Lucy's attack. Lucy fall back and back-flips to catch herself. "Lucy, use... Sky Uppercut." Upon hearing that command,

Lucy appears beneath Crystal and uppercuts her. Upon knocking her into the air, she jumps to keep her fist digging into Crystals chin.

Victor watches closely as Crystal gets hit before saying to her, "Use Reversal!" Crystal unleashes a Reversal the moment she gets the chance to."Lucy, use counter!" Trey called out, waiting for this moment. Lucy countered, sending Crystal flying.

Crystal falls on her back, knocked out with swirls in her eyes. Victor returns her to her pokeball and says, "That was a good match now, its your turn Flora". Flora then goes into the battle."Well done Lucy, It's all you Nima." Trey said as Lucy bows to Victor and Flora, walks back to Trey's side and Nima walks forward. Shaking with anticipation.

Ok, Flora use Magical Leaf!" Victor tells Flora. Some leave appear in front of Flora and shoots them at is hit with the un-avoidable move. "Nima, use Faint Attack!" Trey commanded. Nima faded into darkness.

Flora looks around trying to find Nima. "Flora, use Double Team!" Victor commands and she splits into four slammed into Flora knocking her back. "Nima use Pursuit." Trey told Nima.

"Flora, use Fire Punch!" Victor commands with a grin. Flora's fist lights up on fire and punches Nima at the last second."Alright, use Foul Play!" Trey commanded. Nima slammed her body into Flora's with all her might."Flora, use Return!" Flora breathes heavily as she gets up and unleashes a full-powered Return on Nima.

Nima was hit and thrown backwards, with swirls in her eyes. Trey walked over to her and picked her up. "Alright, it's one on one. And I'm at a dis-advantage." Trey said out loud. "But, Flora, your on your last legs. The sheer type advantage of Nima to you is enough to put you on the edge of fainting. I'd say were pretty even." Trey walked over to his spot and layed Nima on the grass. He crouched to Lucy and put his hand on her head. "Im sure you can do it Lucy. Either way, try your best." Trey told her.

"Ok Flora, you did good so far so, just do your best" Victor tells her as he smiles before the battle resumes."Lucy use Quick Attack." Trey commanded. Lucy ran forward at blinding speed and slammed Flora in the stomach, then quickly back-flipped away.

Flora falls down and faints. Victor recalls Flora and says to Trey, "That was a good battle Trey" As he smiles. Lucy, who was always polite and calm, broke her compousier and began to cry. "I won!" She said between sobs, as she turned and ran to Trey's open arms. She hugged Trey and Trey held her tight. "Well done."

Trey told her. She cried into his shirt and eventually calmed down. "Thank you Victor." Trey finally responded. "You had me on the ropes for a second there."Victor took out two revives out and let his fainted pokemon out before using the items on them. "Yea, if it wasn't for Flora using Return, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Nima". Victor then tells him before he helps his pokemon stand up.

"Yeah, Dark-Types are fierce fighters." Trey said as he bent down to Nima and carefully fed her a revive. She woke with a start and looked around. "D-did we win?" She asked. "Yeah. You did great." Trey told her. She stood and leaned against him. Trey stood, with Nima leaning on him to his leg to his right, and Lucy hugging his leg on his left. "For the first trainer battle ive ever had, that was fun." Trey said with a smile.

"I agree, that was fun" Victor tells him as he holds onto Flora.

Trey walked back over to the bench and sits down. Lucy climbed up and sat on his right and Nima jumped up and sat to his left. Luna climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. "I should start setting up camp in a bit, its getting to be around evening." Trey said absent mindedly.

Victor nods and starts setting his tent up before it gets too nodded and un-zipped his backpack. He took out his tent and everything that went along with it. Luna hopped down and Trey stood up. He took out the tent, stakes, hammer, and poles. He handed thee staked to Lucy, the poles to Nima and Luna, and Trey took out the Tent. Luna and Nima put the poles through the tent after Trey had unravled it. And Lucy had put the stakes into the ground. She didn't use the hammer but her fist. Trey got out two sleeping bags. one for his three Pokemon and the other for him. He put them inside and went and sat on the bench again.

After Victor got his tent up and the the sleeping bags ready in the tent, Victor sat down next to Flora and gave her a hug."Not in front of the young Pokemon Victor." Trey said with a laugh. Roxanne stood up. "That was a great battle you guys, and I expect to see you tomorrow Victor." She said, and with that she left. Her three Pokemon trailing behind her.

Victor blushes at what Trey said and waves good bye to Roxanne. Roxanne waves goodbye back and walks out of site. Nima curls up on Trey's lap and yawns. "It's getting late. Perhaps we should rest. And you should too, you've got a battle to win tomorrow." Trey said. "We'll get going to bed then, goodnight " Victor said before going into his tent with his pokemon.

Later that night

~~~~~~  
Eevee woke up in the middle of the night and went to take a walk. After walking a bit, Eevee stops and growls as he scenes someone nearby. "Calm the fuck down, It's me." Trey said as he walked out of the shadows with his hands raised. "Someone broke into my bag and stole all the food in it.""Sorry, I didn't know that you were awake" Eevee apologizes to Trey. "I'll find who it was for you" Eevee tells him before running back to camp. Eevee sniffs Trey's bag and growls as he follows the scent of the thief. Eevee catches up to it and sees that is a Mightyanna. Not just any Mightyanna, THE Mightyanna.

"You are as good as dead you bastard!" Eevee yells as he bares his teeth at him. Trey walks back to camp. He climbs n his tent. And climbs in his sleeping bag. He looks to his right. The three Pokemon were asleep in their sleeping bag. They shared one because he only brought two. Mightyena looked up from the berries it was eating. It was famished. Not starving but had clearly not eaten in about two days.

"You don't look as frighting as I remember" Eevee tells him as Mightyena growled in return to this statement."If I 'm correct you almost killed me 6 years ago!" Eevee says to him as walks closer to growling Pokemon wed a look of realization then began to spoke. "What?... A girls gotta eat." Is what she said, in a voice like silk."What? your a girl? Eevee yells in surprise as his eyes widen.

* * *

Did any of you see that coming? XD

Anyway, I'm looking for someone to help me with adding detail and/or editing to make the story smooth and easier to read. I would do it myself but, I wasn't that good at English class even though its my first language. I will make sure to give you credit for helping out. Well let me know if you have any questions or might have interest in helping me out. Thanks and see ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you not notice when we fought all those years ago?" She asked him. "No I didn't" Eevee admits as he sighs. Then all of the sudden, Eevee thinks of a way to get revenge. A evil grin appears on his face and his cock starts to come out of its sheathe as he walks up to her.

"Wait, what do you think your doing?" The Mightyena says as she backs away. "Think of this as payback!" Eevee tells her before running behind her and jumps up to mount her. Eevee growls at her as he starts to fuck her. The Mightyena ran around, slamming into tree, trying to shake Eevee loose. Eventually she fell to the ground, panting as his cock was shoved farther into her. Eevee moans a little as his cock thrusts back and forth in her."P-please, stop..." The Mightyena said. "I'll stop if you are will to please me in some other way" Eevee growls as he fucks her.

The Mightyena growls and turns and bites Eevee with a Fire Fang, knocking him off. "I hope your satisfied, because that wont happen again." She said with a snarl."I just want to show dominance over you to get back at you for almost killing me" Eevee tells her. "Though, there might be a way for you to make up for it" Eevee tells her as he turns away, somewhat ashamed at what he did.

"Right. And what would that be?" The Pokemon questioned."To make sure my master's mother is safe since its just her at home" Eevee tells her as he frowns."And why would i do that?" She asked. "I have no reason to protect any of you. It's that Ralts and her trainer I'm afraid of." *And your trainer* She thought to herself. "I would think you would want to get on my trainer's good side after all, I'm a little scared at what he would do if he found you in this forest" Eevee admits to her at he looks at her in the eyes.

"Hmmm, fine. I don't have any lackey anymore and i could use some food, so conflict is not an option." She admitted. "Someone made ribs earlier, who was that?". "It was Trey, the trainer thats traveling with mine" Eevee tells her as his mouth starts to water."The scary one? He was looking for me after i stole his berries. His eyes felt like they were peering into my soul." The Mightyena said with a shiver.

"Yes that one, His ralts was able to take out the gym leaders pokemon easily. She even sent a Nosepass through the front doors of the Gym" Eevee tells her as he shutters a little. "And his other Pokemon, what about them?" She asked.

"They are nowhere near as strong as his Ralts" Eevee tells her as he smiles a little."I see. Fine, ill see come find you in the morning. Like I said, conflict is not an option." She told him as she turned and walked toward the trees. Eevee says good by to her and runs back to the tent. Eevee goes in it and walks up to Crystal and nudges her to wake her up.

"W-what?" Crystal says as she rubs her eyes. "I got a little bit of a problem" Eevee tells her, looking away as he blushes. Crystal sat up and looked at him, confused. "What could it be this late?" She asked. Eevee points with his paw at his unsheathed jumped slightly. "Uhh, I-uhh" She muttered, as she looked around."I didn't think that you would help me with it, I thought that I should just make sure" Eevee tells her as he frowns a little.

She steeled herself and said, "I- how can i help?""Could you give me a blowjob?" Eevee nervously asks her as he blushes."Ok." She said as she lowered her head, and began to lick Eevee's cock. Eevee growls softly as she starts licking his closed her eyes and moved her mouth over his member and began to suck."Oh Crystal" he moans, making sure that he doesn't get to continued to suck until Eevee couldn't hold it any longer. He came in her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed then began to cough softly.

"That was great Crystal" Eevee tells her before licking her cheek."T-thanks..." She said. Flora shifted in her sleep."Lets go back to sleep now" Eevee tells her as he cuddles with her before falling asleep.

Crystal fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The next morning, Trey woke up to find that his Pokemon had migrated from their sleeping bags to his. Nima lay flat on his chest, Luna was sleeping to his right, and Lucy was hugging his arm close to her on his left. All of them sleeping. He chuckled to him self. "What am I gonna do when they are fully evolved? Or when I have six?" He asked himself. "Im gonna have to get a new sleeping bag."

Victor woke up and yawned before smiling at Flora, who was holding on to him. He gives her a kiss and shakes he to wake her up."Mmm, yes?" She said sleepily as she slowly opened her stunning crimson eyes."Its time to wake up" Victor tells her as he blushes."Alright." She said as she sat up. "So today's our battle.""Yes, are you ready?" Victor asks as he smiles at her."I'm ready, the question is, are you?" She asked."Of course I am" Victor tells her as he moves her onto his lap.

Flora got confertable as she leaned against him. "I'm getting a little hard Flora" Victor whispers to her as he blushes. "Well, we should fix that." She says as she unzipped his pants. "Yes we should" Victor tells her before kissing kissed him back as she rubbed his cock. She softly grabbed on and mover her hand back and forth.

Victor moans softly as she starts to rub his moved aside her dress and placed herself on top of him. Then she began to move. Moaning softly. Victor puts his hands on her hips as he thrusts up into moaned softly. As Victor thrusted faster, she covered her mouth as she screamed and came. Eevee was outside with Crystal.

Victor moans Flora's name as he cums with her. Victor then changes his clothes before packing everything in the tent before going out with Flora and packing it up as well."Wheres Trey?" She asked Eevee. "He's in his tent. He hasn't come out." Eevee told her.

"Flora can you use your powers to sense whats going on in the tent?" Victor asks her as he frowns."Alright." She said as she tried to see what was going on inside. As she activated her powers, Trey came running out of his tent, whereing nothing but his boxers. He tuned, pointed to the , now open door of his tent, and yelled, "I'm going to bathe in the river!" With that he ran past the others and into the distance. He could be heard splashing into the water a few seconds later.

"Do you think he was doing what we just got done doing?" Victor asks his beautiful Gardevoir as he sweatdrops. "I- I don't know." Flora said, confused. Crystal blushed, and Eevee just stared in the direction of the river. Lucy came running out of the tent and yelled, "Master, come back!" Luna came out and said, "It's you guys' fault. He may never come out of that river. I'll just have to bring him a new set of clothes."

Nima then came out and argued, "You just want him for yourself! I'll have to take him some." Lucy turned around and said, "No, we cant. Clearly we will argue until Master freezes. We cant have a woman getting anywhere near Master." At this point she looked around. "You have to." She said as she pointed at Victor."I'll bring him clothes just so three of you don't try to kill each other" Victor says to them as he sighs.

Meanwhile, Trey was in a deeper part of the river. Only the top of his head visible. Magikarp swam by him. he felt the batting of fins on his takes the clothes from Trey's pokemon and runs off to the river. Eevee gets curious and asks Treys Pokemon, "What happened in there?". Once there Victor calls out to him, "Trey, your pokemon sent me here to give you some clothes!" before setting them down on the grass with a towel before going back to camp.

"N-Nothing." Nima responded, as she looked away. Lucy turned and mumbled to herself, "Please forgive me Master." Luna just grew angry. She tossed Eevee in the direction of the river with her psychic powers.

Meanwhile, Trey was at the bottom of the river. Thinking. Like his mother taught him cooking, his father had taught him how to swim. He laid at the bottom. Holding his nearly empty lungs. He didn't mind, he could hold his breath for 2-3 minutes at a time.

As Victor started walking back, he noticed a small brown, furry object flying in the air right at him and was sent back to the river with it. After a moment, Victor regained his composure and saw that it was Eevee that crashed into him and asks, "What happened and why were you flying?"."Luna threw me because I asked what they did to make Trey run to the river. Which only raises more questions." He said. At that moment Trey stood up, knocking Eevee and Victor off of him. "You both landed on top of me." He said. "Yeah, and is't it breezy?" Eevee retorted. Trey looked down to realize he was naked.

"Sorry, Luna taught Eevee how to fly and he crashed into me" Victor tells Trey as he gets out of the water with Eevee without looking at Trey do to what his Pokemon said."Hmm, Ill have a talk with her about that." He said as he pulled on a fresh pair of pants. "Sorry Eevee."

"She was upset already, asking her what happened just set her off. I'm used to to being thrown at Victor anyway though, its just to wake the both of us up" Eevee tells him as he nodded and put on his T-shirt. He reached out his hand for Victor. "I think I already know what happened" Victor tells Trey as he smirks at him.

* * *

Wildlian: Well thats it for this chapter

Victor: *laughing his ass off* Eevee... you...! *is no longer to form words from laughing so hard*

BrightSkys: Hope you all liked it. Here is something funny. The plan to make Shade a girl was done in a split second, so up until that point, Shade was a dude. So Eevee effectively fucked a transgender.

Eevee: (stares blankly at us)) ...what?

BrightSkys: Hahaha! *Breaks down laughing*

Eevee: *growls for a moment before sighing* it was still worth it I guess...

BrightSkys: Regardless, that was hilarious. This was a good idea Wildlian.

Wildlian: Yes, yes it was. Anyway, I or should I say, we are still looking for someone to help out with the story since we are both beginners at writing stories and with the fact that I have a disability that make it hard to learn as well as to get my thoughts down on paper, we would like help with making this story better.

BrightSkys: Any and all suggestions will be considered and you will be given credit.

Wildlian: Well, see ya later then

BrightSkys: Buh-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

"Really? Tell me, then." Trey countered, with a smile. "Your Pokemon is what happened!" Victor tells him as he chuckles. "Yeah. Tell me about it. Truth be told, Luna isn't a problem. But all three? That's kinda harsh." He said. "What about you Victor. Any stories to share about Flora, If you know what I mean." He continued with a chuckle.

"I could tell by them fighting with each other over who was going to get you. Luna told me to bring you  
clothes and I agreed so the wouldn't kill each other" Victor tells him as he chuckles some more. Victor  
then tells him what about their first time. "...And the first thing I saw when I woke up was Crystal  
looking at both of us with me still inside of Flora" Victor finishes as he blushes.

"Wow, Hope she wasn't scarred." Trey said with a laugh. Eevee looked down. Trey then tells Eevee and  
Victor about his first time with Luna. "I had a bit too much experience for someone my age. At the Poke-  
Mart, I worked in the back 'Back Section'." "She seemed to know about what we did already" Victor tells him. "There must have been some problems with that kind of stuff at the Pokemart even if they weren't in view" Victor then comments.

"I dont know. What about you Eevee? Any stories to share with us. We are the only guys in this band of  
misfits." Trey said. "I got a blow job from Crystal last night" Eevee tells them as he tenses up a little, not wanting to tell them what happened before that.

"Hm? Interesting." Trey said, taken aback. "Did anything else happened?" Victor asked as he eyes Eevee suspiciously. Eevee looked away. "Uhh..." He stammered. "Well..." "You can tell me" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Uhh, you know that-" At this point he gulps and his ears go back. "Mightyena? She's near the camps  
borders. Oh, yeah. She's a girl." "It is? I didn't see that one coming. "What did you do that you are so afraid to tell me?" Victor asks as he frowns. "I fucked her." Eevee admitted. Victor just stares at him for a few moments before start to laughing at the image in his head.

Trey began to laugh to. The simple image of something small trying to have sex with something three times it's size was too much for them. "So that's what you found last night, not my stolen berries but  
something to have sex with!" Trey said as he fell backwards from the large rock he was sitting on,  
laughing his ass of.

Victor falls on his back and continues to laugh for a bit. After he calms down enough to talk, Victor  
apologizes to Eevee, "S-sorry Eevee".

"I guess I can see how that would be funny to you guys. I am kinda small." He said with a slight chuckle. Trey scoops himself up from the ground. By that time, Luna was wondering where the guys were. She, followed by Nima, and Lucy went toward the river to look for them.

"Lets get going" Victor tells them before getting up and starting to head back to camp with them. Trey got up and followed. Luna, Nima and, Lucy followed closely behind Trey.

Victor sighs as walks and says telepathically, 'Flora can you hear me? Eevee told me something that I  
think you will find funny'. 'What is it?' She asked. 'He ran into the Mightyanna last night and fucked her!' Victor tells Flora as he sends the image to began to laugh. 'Really? Thats hilarious!' Flora responded.

'I know it is!' Victor tells her as the approach the camp. Trey looked over toward Flora who was laughing. He chuckled at the image that entered his mind. *I want to catch a glimpse of this Mightyena.* He thought to himself. Just as he thought that he heard a loud howl at the edge of camp.

Victor tenses up a little as he asks, "Eevee, is that her?". Eevee's ears shot up. He realized that he was still a little afraid. "It sounds like it." He said. "Lets make something to eat and the get ready to leave" Victor suggests before walking back to Flora.

Trey walked over to the edge of camp. He crouched at the edge of the woods. Something moved and ran. "Well, she will either comeback later or not at all." He said as he walked over to the others."At least we shouldn't have to worry about her that much either way", Victor tells them as he smiles. Trey nodded. "I'm sure we could take her." He said as Luna climbed up to his shoulder.

Victor smiles as he picks Crystal up and starts to pet her. Crystal relaxed. Lucy and Nima jumped up to Trey's side. "You know, I wonder why she stole my berries. Do you know Eevee?"

"She seems to be having a hard time getting food, she could smell the ribs we had last night so that must have lead her to our camp site" Eevee tells him as he frowns.

"Hm. Cant have a woman starving can we?" He says as he stands. His Pokemon were clearly frustrated that he was paying attention to someone else. He walked over to the forest. "Come on out, we don't bite!" He called out. Sure she could hear him. Victor sits down with his pokemon as he waits for her to show herself.

She slowly slinked out of the forest in front of Trey. Her tail between her legs. Trey stuck out his and  
and petted her head. She slowly relaxed and let her tail relax. He withdrew his hand and stood up. Trey  
gestured toward the others and she slowly began to walk. As she walked forward she grew more and more scared. She remembered Victor.

"I want to apologize for beating you that badly Mighyanna, I was angry but was also scared of losing  
Eevee as well as what you might have done to me." Victor tells her before looking down. "I guess live prey wasn't the best idea. And you have grown haven't you?" She said as she looked to Flora."Yes I have, Thanks to Victor that is" Flora tells her as she smiles a little.

The Mightyena begins to relax, now that she saw that they had no intent on harming her. Trey sat down.  
His Pokemon climbed on top of him. Luna sat on his shoulder, trying to avoid conflict with the Mightyena  
at all costs. She remembered the conversation they had last night.

_ "Whats with Psychic types and Dark_ _types?" Trey had asked. "What do you mean?" Luna responded. "Don't Dark types and Psychic types hate each_ _other?" Trey asked again. "Yes, why?" Luna answered with a question. "Well, you dont appear to hate Nima,_ _and why is there a conflict at all?" Trey questioned. Luna looked away and said, "Dark types and Psychic_ _types are very closly related. Althought we cant hurt them directly, we learn Ghost type moves to damage_ _them. There has just always been a struggle for power. And Ghost, which has been always neutral, is the_ _mixture of both Dark and Psychic. And as for Nima, she is different. She's young and kind." At this point_ _she rolled back to face him and said, "Love you, goodnight." Then she fell asleep._

"I understand that Eevee ran into you last night" Victor says to her as he smiles. She looked down then shoots a glare at Eevee. "You told them!?" She yelled.

Eevee cowards a little from her yelling at him. "Mightyanna, He didn't seem to want to. We were taking  
about... stuff and, when we asked him to tell us about him doing... and I kept asking until he told  
us" Victor tells her while hoping Flora doesn't get mad at him.

Mightyena looked down. "F-fine." She said. Blushing slightly. Trey noticed this. 'What were you guys  
talking about?' Luna asked Trey. 'Nothing much.' Trey responded. "Did you come over here because you want to come with us or something?" Victor asks as he smiles."Eevee wanted me to do something for you guys." She said.

"What was it that you asked her to do Eevee?" Victor asks as he looks at him. "I wanted her to help protect you mom." Eevee said. "Well, that will help me relax a little about her being at home with no one else. Though I will have to tell her that you are a different Mightyena or else she might freak out" Victor tells her before petting her some.


	11. Chapter 11

"Perhaps I should talk to Seth about getting her a Poke-Communicator." Trey said, absentmindedly. "It would help if she had one" Victor comments before enlarging a pokeball and sets it down in front of him.

Trey pulls out his Cell-Phone and walks out of ear shot. Followed by Luna, Nima, and Lucy. Mightyena looked confused. "What is this?" She asked Victor. "This is a pokeball, what trainers use to catch pokemon with and where most trainers keep there pokemon." Victor explains to her."I see, what do I do with it?" Mightyena asked.

"Just touch the center and it will pull you inside, relax so it can capture you and once is does, I'll let you back out" Victor tells her. Mightyena touches the center with her nose and is sucked inside.

The ball captures her right away and Victor picks it up to let the Mightyanna out before asking. "Do you mind if I name you Shade?".

"Not at all." Shade responded. Trey came walking back. "He said he would ship it over quickly." Trey said as he stuffed the phone in his pocket. Nima walked over to Shade. "So will you be coming with us?" Nima asked. "No, sorry." Shade said.

Victor takes a few berries out of his bag and give them to his pokemon and himself to eat. Trey stood up once again and headed toward the forest. Victor smiled as he laid down on his back.

A few minutes later, Trey came back with an armload of berries. He filled up his backpack and gave he rest to Luna, Nima, and Lucy. Victor takes a few more berries out and shares them with his pokemon again.

"Alright, you ready to head out? You got a battle to win." Trey said to Victor. "Yes I'm ready" Victor tells him as he smiles before grabbing his bag. Trey picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He crouched to let Luna to his shoulder. Nima and

Lucy went on either side of him, thus making him ready to go. Victor picks Crystal up and waits for the rest of his Pokemon to come by his side before they start going back into town.

They walked up to the gym. The door still had a large hole in it. Trey opened it and let everyone else in then walked through. Victor walked over to the arena and recalled his pokemon as he waits for Roxanne.

Trey and his Pokemon walked over to the benches. Careful to avoid the large portion that had been destroyed. Roxanne pulled up a curtain that was covering the hole where Luna fired her Hyper Beam. She shouted to the outside, "No, put those over there!" She walked in and noticed the the group of people and Pokemon that she knew all too well. "Alright." she said as she walked up to her side of the gym. "How are you all doing?" She asked everyone.

"I'm good, excited yet nervous at the same time" Victor tells her as he smiles. "Good, after my crushing defeat last time I'm ready to go." She says as she pulls out a Poke-ball and sends out her Nosepass.

Victor pulls a pokeball out as well and send Crystal out. "Crystal, use Quick Attack to get in close and use Force Palm!" Victor tells her once the battle started.

Crystal did as she was told and Nosepass was hit directly. "Nosepass, use power gem!" Roxanne commanded. Nosepass shot crystallized rock from nowhere toward Crystal.

Crystal attempted to dodge but still got hit by the attack. "Now use Duel Chop!" Victor tells her as he smirks a little. Nosepass was almost out. "Nosepass, use Thunder Wave!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass blasted out a thunder wave, effectively paralyzing Crystal.

Victor thinks for a moment before giving her an other order, "Crystal, use Quick Attack!". "Nosepass, use Power Gem." Nosepass shoots out crystallized rock at Crystal, who was running toward him. Effectively increasing the damage.

Crystal gets hit and falls backwards before getting back up. "Crystal use Reversal!" Victor tells her as he watches carefully. Nosepass was tossed back. it fell to the ground, passed out. "Well done." She says as she sends out Graveler. "But I'm not done yet."

"Good job Crystal, You deserve a good rest" Victor tells her before recalling her. Victor then sends out Flora and says, "Neither am I, Flora start off with Double Team".

"Graveler, use Magnitude!" Roxanne commanded. Graveler Slammed it's fists to the ground, causing a magnitude 4. Flora falls down from the hit, groaning before getting back up and brushing herself off. "Flora, use Confusion!" Victor tells her as he smiles. Graveler was tossed back. He got up. "Use Rollout!" Roxanne said. The Graveler rolled into a ball and rolled toward Flora.

Flora barely avoided Graveler's Rollout. "Use Magical Leaf!" He tells Magical leaf throws Graveler forward. Doing massive damage. Graveler got up and continued to roll. Spinning toward Flora."Flora, use Fire punch right before it hits you!" Victor tells her as he nervously watches her.

Graveler was tossed back. On his last legs, he had no choice but to roll again. He rolled into a ball and rolled forward."Fire Punch one more time Flora!" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Graveler was thrown back. Knocked out. Roxanne returned Graveler to his Poke-Ball and said, "Not bad. Go on out Golem!" Golem appeared on the field and flexed it's muscles."Flora use Return!" Victor tells her, confident that he can win this.

Golem gets slammed in the face. But takes it. "Golem, use magnitude." Roxanne commands. Golem stomps and causes a magnitude 10.

Flora cries out in pain and falls down before fainting. Victor recalls her and sends Crystal back out who recovered a little from her rest. "Crystal quickly use Reversal!" Victor calls out to her, hoping to quickly finish the battle.

Golem was knocked back. He got up. "Use Power Gem." Roxanne told Golem. "Crystal endure it and use Reversal again!" Victor tells her as he grins. The Riolu endures the attack and unleashes a full-powered Reversal. Golem was thrown back. Knocked out.

"Way to go Crystal! We won!" Victor happily exclaims as he runs over to her. Crystal ran to Victor's open arms. Trey and his Pokemon came down from the stands. "Well done Victor." Trey said.

"Thanks, I'm suprised that I didn't need to send a third Pokemon out" Victor comments as he picks Crystal up. "Yeah, when did Crystal learn Dual Chop?" Trey asked, baffled at why he didnt use it when Lucy and Crystal were fighting.

"When we went into our tents last night, I decided to teach it to her. I just had he go over the basics of using the move and she must have practiced earlier today when the girls were alone together" Victor tells Trey as he scratches the back of his head a little.

"I see." Trey said. Roxanne walked over to Victor and said, "Well done. And thanks for not destroying my gym. Here is your badge."

"No problem after all, Luna must be the child of a legendary Pokemon" Victor jokes as he accepts his badge. "Ha, maybe." Trey said as he felt Luna put her weight against his head.

"Well, We should go to the Pokemon Center so I can get my pokemon healed" Victor said before recalling Crystal. "Good idea, then we should head out." Trey said as he nodded. Roxanne nodded and headed out to help with the re-building of her gym.

* * *

Victor's Team

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 15  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Did

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 31  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch

Species: Riolu  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 12  
Ability: Steadfast  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick

Species: Mightyena  
Nickname: Shade  
Level: 20  
Ability: Intimidate, Moxie  
Moves: Tackle, Howl Sand-Attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Poison Fang

**I know I haven't been posting a lot lately but that doesn't mean I'm not working on the story. ^^; Anyway please R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Victor heads out with him to the pokemon center, gets his pokemon healed and, sent Shade to his Mom before going back to where Trey decided to wait for him at. "Ready?" Trey asks. "Yes I am, do we need and supplies before we head out?" Victor asks as he lets his pokemon out. "No, we should be fine. And if push comes to shove i'll call Seth. He can have whatever we need flown in on his Pidgot." Trey said.

"Well then, Where are we going to?" Victor asks, seeing how they haven't talked about it yet. "Next we should head toward Dewford to fight Brawly. Apparently he has a different way of doing things." Trey said.

"Its back to the forest yet again" Victor coments as he sighs. "Yeah, but im sure it wont take as long this time. Im worried about crossing the ocean is all. I can swim but not for hours on end." Trey said.

"I think we will need to get water pokemon so we can make the journey there" Victor tells him as he thinks of what pokemon he would like to get. "I dont know, ill coss by other means." "Well, lets get going then" Victor says before starting to head for the door."Alright." Trey says as he walks out as well.

Victor smiles as he walks with Trey and their pokemon and decides to try to get a Milotic. "A Milotic huh? Mind if I ride with you?" Trey asked as they walked. "Not at all, we are friends after all" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Thanks." Trey says as he returns the smile. "You know, this is turning out to be more of an experiment." Luna said. "I think I know what can beat you Luna" Victor says as he grins. "A Magikarp!" Victor tells her before cracking up.

"I-I doubt it!" She yelled back. Nima was on the ground laughing. Lucy, trying to be polite, covered her laughs with her paw. Even Trey chuckled a little. Somewhere in a pond, a Magikarp got a higher opinion of itself and spontaneously evolved.

"I think I just screwed us over" Victor says, wide eyed as the Gyarados starts charging his laser. Luna leapt down and started charging a Hyper Beam. All of a sudden, a beautiful Milotic appears and uses Twister on the Gyarados.

The Gyrados is thrown bag into the pond where it disappears from sight. The Milotic slithers to Victor and nuzzles him which, causes him to blush. "Interesting." Trey says as he crosses his arms. "It appears to like you Victor."

"I just hope that Flora doesn't try to kill it" Victor comments before looking at Flora."Go ahead and catch it. It may be a good addition to your team and it would assure us crossing the ocean." Trey said as he looked the Milotic up and down, assessing it.

Victor takes a pokeball out and catches it before letting it back out. "Can she speak?" Trey asked. "Yes I can, and I must say that my new trainer is cute" Milotic says in a soft melodic voice, giggling as she wraps her body around Victor. This causes Victor to blush profusely.

Trey laughed. "Well Victor, your officially cute." He said. Milotic lets go of Victor and he starts to pant a little and says, "I had a feeling that someone was going to call me that eventually". Victor then recalls Eevee since he can't hold on to Milotic and says, "I crisen thee S.S. Aurora!".

Trey laughed. "Well you may as well get aqanted with us." Trey said. "I'm Trey, this is my team. Luna, Nima, and Lucy." He points to them systematically.

"Its nice to meet all of you but, who are the other two?" Aurora asks as she tilts her head. "The Riolu  
is Crystal, the Gardevoir is Flora and, the Eevee is just Eevee since I can't decide what I want him to  
evolve into" Victor tells her as his other get on Aroura as well.

Trey climbs on and his Pokemon get on aswell. Luna stayed perfectly perched on his shoulder. Victor pats Aurora on her head to let her know that they are ready. She then slithers into the water and sets off.

"Frankly, i would rather water than fire." Trey said absentmindedly. At that, Aurora turns her head around and quickly squirts Trey with a weak Water Gun before giggling as she turns her head back around. Trey wiped the few water droplets from his eyes. "Comical. Hey Victor, how do you feel about sea-food?" Trey said with a laugh.

Victor chuckles as he shakes his head, "I going to have to say no to that". "Alright. Anyway, Ive heard that Brawly does things a little different. Not only do you have to beat him in a battle but you have to do something else." Trey says. "Well, we should train some before we battle him, I want to get Crystal to evolve if I can" Victor tells him as rubs the Riolu's head a little.

"Yeah, getting Lucy and Nima evolved would be invaluable." Trey said. Luna looked down. She should have evolved a long time ago. Victor nods as they continue there way to Dewford."We should be there in a few hours. It wont take long." Trey said.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 16  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 31  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch

Species: Riolu  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 14  
Ability: Steadfast  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 20  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf


	13. Chapter 13

They finally arrived at Dewford and got off of Aurora and Victor recalls her before asking Trey, "How about we train separately Trey?".

"Ok. There is a cave I want to explore." Trey said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later then" Victor says to Trey and his pokemon before going to find a place to train. Once Victor found a spot, He turns to Crystal and asks, "Are you ready to train?"."Yeah." Crystal lets out Eevee and Aurora before going into a fighting stance and saying, "Then here I come!".

Crystal runs up to Victor and punches him in the stomach. Victor doubles back. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Crystal asked."Its ok, just take it easy on me Crystal" Victor tells her before Flora uses Heal Pulse on him. Victor then gets ready and runs up to Crystal and punches.

Crystal blocked the punch and spun in the air, delivering a sharp kick to the shoulder. "Sorry." Crystal said. Victor grabs her leg and grunts as he slams her into the ground.

Crystal got up and leapt into the air. She spun on the way down and kicked Victor in the head. She landed and they continued to fight.

One hour later...

"Screw you Eevee" Victor says as said pokemon laughs his ass off. Victor was wrapped up in bandges and wondering what in his right mind made him think that he wasn't going to get beat up even though she went easy on him.

"I'm sorry." Crystal said as she bowed her head. It began to rain."Its ok besides, we could always feed Eevee to the Sharpedos" Victor jokes as he gets up when, Crystal is suddenly surrounded in white light.

The light dispersed revealing Crystal as a Lucario. "Wow, I evolved." Crystal said in amazement."So you do like beating me up" Victor teases her before noticing her chest. "L-lets get going" Victor tells them before heading to the pokemon center.

They all sat in the Pokemon-Center while the rain picked up. It was storming outside now. Rain pounded the windows of the Pokemon-Center. They all talked until Flora broke the conversation with, "Wheres Trey?" "I'm sure he's fine." Eevee said. "Trey can take care of himself." Just then Lucy ran in the front entrance of the Pokemon-Center. "Victor!" She called as she ran past people and Pokemon. "It's Trey, he's been shot!"

Victor's eyes widen and says, "Come on guys, Lucy lead the way!" and follows her.

Nurse Joy heard this and jumped over the counter. "Lead the way." She said. Lucy ran out and ran toward the cave. They ran into the dark of the cave and toward the back. There laying in a pool of blood, was Trey. Nima and Luna putting pressure on his gunshot wounds.

"Flora use you psychic powers remove the bullets, Crystal, Lucy, we are going to try to use aura to stablize him, and Nurse you do what you need to do" Victor tells them and takes Crystals paw in one hand and puts the othe on Lucy's shoulder before closing his eyes and concentrating.

Trey came to from the pain of Flora removing the bullets. Luna was crying to hard to be of any help. "F-fuck." Trey said as he coughed up blood. Nurse Joy 's people brought a stretcher. They hoisted Trey up to the stretcher and took him from the cave. They tried to move it through the sand but it kept getting stuck. Victor pitched in and with the combined effort of everyone they got him back to the Pokemon-Center. They immediately went into surgery. "His condition is critical." Said a random doctor of no importance. "He was shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the chest." Right now, it was a waiting game.

Later

Victor was sitting down as he held onto Trey's Pokemon with his own pokemon by him to comfort them as they waited.

Luna was devastated. She sobbed in her hands. Crystal held Lucy as she sobbed. Nima just sat in the darkest part of the well-lit hospital. Looking at the floor. Eevee paced. "I felt completely helpless..." Luna said through sobs.

"I can somehow sense that he is fighting to stay alive" Victor informs the pokemon as he rubs Luna's back. "Do any of the three of you mind informing us what happened?" Victor then asks Trey's pokemon.

"We were training." Nima said as she turned her head. Refusing to leave the artificial darkness she had created in her corner. "A few men in suits came out of nowhere and demanded he hand over our Poke-Balls to them. He refused and they drew guns on us. They fired. One shot from each. Trey took the bullets and fell to the floor. I used Scary Face and forced them from the cave by showing them their worst fears". "The thing is." She said. "They were aiming for us. Not Trey." She began to cry and the darkness grew a few inches.

"You three must mean everything to him" Victor comments as his eyes start to water.

Eevee paced. "Dammit Trey..." He said under his breath as his eyes begin to water as well. Crystal closed her eyes and Flora did aswell. At about midnight, Nurse Joy walked out of the operating room.

Aurora notices Nurse Joy and nudges Victor awake saying, "The Nurse is here" trying to stay calm even though she just met Trey less than 24 hours ago. Victor slowly wakes up and give Luna to Flora before yawning and walking up to the Nurse, still having bandages on him.

"He's stable for now. One of he bullets grazed his heart so he's got massive internal bleeding. We sewed up heart and his Pokemon may enter the room." Nurse Joy said as she took off her gloves.

Victor wakes up Nima, Lucy and, Luna.

Luna woke up and started to cry a little. Lucy got up and waited, as Nima got up. The darkness she had created was touching the ceiling and immediately grew a few inches.

"Girls I have some good news, Trey is stable for now and you can go see him but, be gentle " Victor tells Treys Pokemon as he smiles at them.

"Okay." Lucy said as she and Nima entered. Luna was walking behind them. Trey was bad. He was asleep but had an IV in his wrist. He was pale and breathing heavily. They had wrapped him in bandages. Around his abs and over his shoulder.

Back in the waiting room, Victor walks up to Crystal and asks her, "Can you teach me to see or sense Aura?". "I could try." She said. "From what I can get, Trey is struggling for life. Something is keeping him here." At this point she closed her eyes.

"I could sense him fighting to stay alive every so often as we waited" Victor tells Crystal as he closes his eyes as well. Crystal nods. "The thing is, he is struggling to stay alive for different reasons than saying alive." She said.

"I'm guessing it has to do with his pokemon" Victor comments.

"It appears to be. He cares for them more than they know. Or ever hope to know. More than we could ever hope to know. They are all he's got." Crystal said, then she chuckled. "Besides us." "Thats true" Victor tells her as he chuckles with her.

Meanwhile Luna, Nima, and Lucy were in the dark of Trey's room. Luna just cried. Nima tried to sleep but couldn't. Lucy tried to meditate but was to worried. Lucy stood up and retrieved the others. They went out to the others.

Victor frowns as he notices Treys pokemon coming back and asks, "How are you three holding up?".

Lucy looked down and opened the door for them to see. Nima went back to her corner. The artificial darkness was bigger than it had been before. It now touched the ceiling. "Dammit Trey." Eevee said under his breath. Victor starts to comfort them the best he can.

Trey opened his yes. The unwelcome sun shown through the curtains. He looked around. Luna, Nima, Lucy, Victor, Eevee, Flora, and Crystal were all looking down at him. "Hey." He said. Luna exploded into tears as she hugged him. Nima looked down and cried. Lucy, who tried to be polite, cried silently to herself.

Victor's eyes start to water as he gives Flora a hug. Victor lets go of her and says to Trey, "Thank god your alright, We were getting scared".

Trey sits up. He rubs his bandages and says, "I hope I didn't frighten any of you." Luna hugged him closer. He arms not even long to give him a proper hug. "Dammit, why would you do that." Luna wailed into his bandages. Trey picked her up and hugged her close. "Because I wanted to protect you girls." Trey said. At that moment, both Luna and Lucy began to evolve. Both of them were bathed in light. They stopped at the same time. Luna was now a full blown Kirlia and Lucy was a full blown Lucario. Trey looked at the Pokemon sitting on his lap and the Pokemon standing before him. Luna looked up at him and said, "I finally evolved." She began to cry again. Lucy was sobbing. Trey motioned for her. She came over and hugged him. "Why is everyone crying today?" Trey said with a laugh the hurt. "Thanks Victor." Trey said.

"I think Crystal likes beating be up since she evolved after sparing with me" Victor jokes while informing Trey how she evolved. "Your welcome Trey" Victor then tells him as he smiles.

"I won't be sparring Lucy any time soon. Even if I really want to." Trey said. He rubbed his wounds again.

"I figured as much, what you see here was just her going easy on me" Victor tells him. "Crystal was teaching me how to sense aura while we waited" Victor then tells him as he smiles.

"Interesting. When I'm fully recovered I want to spar both Crystal and Lucy." Trey said as he nodded. "And aura, that's interesting." "I think I was already able to sense it a tiny bit because I could feel something from you right before I had Crystal teach me some" Victor comments.

"Hm... interesting..." Trey said, pondering this development. He shifted and winced. Luna got up off of him. Nurse Joy walked in. "Glad to see your still alive." She said as she placed a trey of hospital food on Trey's lap. She left. "Crap. Hospital food." Trey said in disgust. "No class."

"Lets just hope that I wont have to cook" Victor jokes as he chuckles. Trey shoved the poorly cooked food down his throat. "I don't know. Anything is better than this." Trey said.

"I never really have had hospital food before so I guess I'll have to take your word on it" Victor tells him before looking at Flora to see her reaction to him possibly cooking. Flora shook her head. Signaling, no.

"Well, it might not be as bad if you helped me Flora" Victor tells the Gardevoir as he smiles at her.

Flora shrugged in return. "HA! She dosent look too confident with you." Trey said with a laugh.

"I can see that though, the first time she cooked, she set the food on fire" Victor points out as he laughs. Flora blushes in embarrassment. Trey laughed.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 31  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 17  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 20  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks passed since Trey was shot. The two guys grew closer in their friendship. Victor learned how to use aura and Trey grew more proficient in Psychic-Armor that he could call it's basic form. Their teams grew stronger from the training. That's all they could do. With Trey in the condition he was in, traveling was not an option. Finally, after two weeks, Trey was aloud to leave. "Finally, I want to go straight to the Gym Leader." Trey said as he stretched.

"Same here, it will be nice to get back ont the road" Victor tells him as he stretches some as well. "Luna, Nima, and Lucy. Are you guys ready?" Trey asked his Pokemon. They all nodded. "Nima, your close to evolving I'm sure so you'll be out first. Then Lucy then Luna. "Right." They all said in unison. They all walked to the gym and entered. It was pitch black. Victor goes and sits down in the stands to watch the battle.

Trey walked up to his side of the field. Brawly stood up from his couch and walked to his side of the field. "Welcome! I'm assuming our here to challenge me." He said. "In addition to beating my Pokemon, you must also beat me in a fight." "Really?" Trey asked. "Yes, and only then will you get the knuckle badge." Brawly answered. "Alright, go Luna!" Trey said as he sent out Nima disguised as Luna. "Go on out Hariyama!" Brawly said as he sent out his weaker Pokemon. "Use Force Palm!" Hariyama ran forward and tried to hit Nima but she jumped away. "Use Foul Play!" Nima slammed Hariyama with all her might. It did little damage. "Use Force Palm." Brawly commanded. Hariyama slammed Nima who was knocked back and her disguise dispersed. "Now use Whirlwind!" Brawly commanded. Nima was sent back. Lucy was sent out. She put her fist up and the Hariyama looked pleased to have a challenge. "Use Flash Cannon!" Trey said. Lucy fired a ball of light at Hariyama. Knocking it off it's feet. "Now Quick Attack!" Trey commanded. Lucy slammed Hariyama backwards before he hit the ground. "Now use Flash Cannon!" Lucy jumped on top of the fallen Hariyama. She aimed her hands at it's head and fired. Hariyama was knocked out. Nima was amazed. She learned something. She had to be ruthless. Even if you're like Lucy. She began to evolve. The light cleared and on all fours was a Zoroark. She shakily stood up and grabbed Trey for balance. He focused on the battle. For the sole reason of not focusing on her boobs. "Damn it!" Brawly said as he sent out his Machamp. "Use Cross Chop!" Brawly growled. Machamp ran toward Lucy and used all four arms to chop at her. She took the hit. "Now use Sky Uppercut." Trey yelled as he pointed. Lucy appeared beneath Machamp and slammed her fist into Machamp's jaw. She jumped to continue to deal damage. She jumped back. "Now use Flash Cannon!" Trey commanded. Lucy fired a Flash Cannon and Machamp dodged. "Now use Vital Throw!" Brawly yelled. Machamp picked up Lucy and slammed her into the ground. Lucy was knocked out. Trey went and picked her up. He carried her back to his side and placed her on the ground. "Okay Luna. Go on out." Trey said as Luna walked forward. The Machamp looked pleased. It believe it would win the battle. Trey knew otherwise. "Luna, use Psychic." Trey said calmly. Luna picked up the Hariyama and slammed him into the ground. Then she threw him out the back of the gym. Causing a large hole. Hariyama was returned to his Poke-ball after Brawly retrieved him from the surf. "Damn it." He said. "Okay here I come."

Brawly took of his shirt and said, "Take off your shirt." "Must I?" Trey asked. "Yes, you won't get the badge if you won't." Brawly said. Trey took off his shirt. Revealing his wraps. "Your injured." Brawly said. "You're the dude that was shot while he tried to protect his Pokemon." Trey took off his wraps. Revealing his perfect abs and pecks. Two scars adorned his body. One over his heart and one on his shoulder. "Let's fight." Trey said, his blue eyes piercing Brawly's determination. Brawly ran forward and kicked at Trey's head. Trey grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Brawly stood and wiped himself off. "Well done. You threw me to the ground first. You win." Brawly said. "Here is your badge." Trey put his shirt back on and accepted the badge. "It's yours." Brawly said.

Victor comes down from the stands and says to Trey, "Good job, I'm surprised that you did so well with fighting Brawly".

Yeah, I was just worried about him hitting me in the chest." Trey said. "And Nima, well done." Nima looked away and blushed. She was still getting used to walking on two legs instead on four. "And of course, well done Lucy and Luna." Trey added. "We broke another gym. Extra points."

"If i didn't know better I would think you guys are doing it on purpose" Victor jokes as he manages not to look at Nima's boobs. "Haha, yeah. I just seems to happen." Trey responded. "Will you fight him tomorrow?" Trey asked.

"Yes I am, hopefully it wont be any harder than it was for you" Victor tells him as he smiles. "Hopefully, I'm getting kinda sick of the ocean. It's better than fire I'll give you that but we've been here for a few weeks." Trey said as then left.

"I'm sorry if I upset you but, why do you dislike fire so much?" Victor asks him, hoping that Trey doesn't get upset.

"I guess that question would come up at some point." Trey said as he stopped walking. "My Parents were killed in a fire. My mom was a low level doctor working at the local Pokemon center where we lived. My father was a high level surgeon. I was visiting the center one day after school. I was nine. My father came out of a complicated surgery. He had saved another life. My mother worked with him through the entire thing. Outside, people were gathering. A Pokemon battle was raging. Two high level Charizards were raging. My mother was getting her bag and My father was changing out of his coat. When we were leaving, both Charizards used a move called Blast Burn. The columns of fire burst out, the combined power of the flames over heated the water heater in the center. It exploded, setting the building ablaze, and tearing it apart. We were trapped inside. The explosion had created a hole in the building just big enough for me to climb through. My mother picked me up and my father picked her up. He hoisted us up to the hole in the roof, and my mother pushed me through. As I stood on top of the building, I saw them die in flames. Holding each other." Trey said as his eyes started to water. "To this day I cant look at a flame."

"Thats horrible, I can't even imagine what that was like for you" Victor tells his as he frowns. "Yeah." Trey said. "I miss them quite a bit."

"Lets try not to think about that now" Victor said before saying with a smirk, "Two out of three of your girls are fully evolved now, so that is most likely tire you out"Trey laughed. "I doubt it." Trey said with a laugh. All three of his Pokemon blushed.

"I doubt you could handle six fully evolved pokemon though" Victor tells him before letting out Flora and Eevee. Eevee blushes a little when he sees Nima.

"Maybe not now, but I will train my body." Trey said with determination. He then broke into laughter. Victor starts laughing as well before taking a deep breath and saying, "We should be glad that neither of us have a Mew".

Trey laughed at this. His Pokemon just blushed more. Nima hugged him from behind. Her breasts rubbed on his back. Trey pulled forward slightly but relaxed. "Uh.. Nima" Trey asked. "Yes?" Nima asked seductively. Trey just tried to ignore it. Blood started to flow from his nose.

Victor and Eevee blush as Flora shakes her head at the way Nima said that. Luna looked up at them. She was jealous of Nima. She was tall enough to get close to Trey. Lucy looked away. She hid it but she was mad. She wanted to be closer to Master. "Wanna camp out on the beach?" Trey asked Victor, his nose continued to spew blood. "Sure that sounds good though, you might want to take care of your nose first" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Yeah." He said as he tried to walk forward with Victor. Nima just weighed him down. "At least pick up your feet." Trey said as he trudged forward. "Okay." Nima said. She then hopped onto his shoulders. Covering his eyes with her legs. "Mff mf muff mf." ("Please get off me.") Trey said. Nima spun around. Now she was in front of him. "Mff m-" Was all he could say. As soon as he began to speak, Nima moaned and cut in, "P-please don't speak."

Victor's and Eevee's faces turn even redder and Victor says, "At least wait until the tents are up!".

"Mff mf." ("I wish.") Trey said. Nima's legs tighten and she says, "M-Master, please." Trey had enough. "Mff mf muff mf mffmff?" ("Which way is the water?") Trey asked. Victor lets Aurora out before saying, "Aurora will lead the way".

Aurora led the way. Trey took off his pants, tossed them down in to the sand. He walked out into the water, and dropped. About a minute later Nima came puffing out of the water. Trey floated up. Aurora swam around the two, enjoying the water. "Thanks Aurora." Trey said, as he swam next to her. Keeping up with her with ease. "No problem, you appear to be proficient at holding your breath." Aurora said lazily. Meanwhile, Nima came back to shore and shook off. Getting Lucy and Luna. Luna clenched her fist. She threw Nima back into the water. She looked to Lucy. "No." Lucy said sternly. Luna ignored it and threw Lucy into the water. She ran after them. Nima push water at Lucy who pushed some back. Luna fired a Shadow Ball, causing a large explosion of water. "You guys are soaking wet!" Luna laughed.

Eevee goes into the water to play as well and Victor lets Crystal out and sets his tent up before sitting down with Flora.

"Hey Luna! Toss me my trunks!" Trey said as he sped up to match Aurora's speed. Luna un-zipped Trey's bag and tossed the trunks to him. Of course, all with her mind. Trey slid on his trunks and swam with Aurora. Eevee swam forward and jumped on Trey's back. He slowed slightly but adjusted himself. Then he got an idea. He swam toward Victor. "Hey Victor." Trey said. As Luna got Tray his swimming trunks, Victor went into his tent and changed into his own. Victor went back to Flora when Trey called out to him and responded, "Whats up Trey?".

Trey got out of the water. He whispered something in Victor's ear. He motioned toward the Pokemon. Then he motioned toward a store off behind them. "Good idea or what?" Trey finished with a question.

"I think thats a great idea Trey" Victor whispers back as he smirks, already picturing the girls wearing bikinis while in sexy positions.

"I'll get my Pokemon. You get yours, We meet at the store in five minutes." Trey whispered before running to his Pokemon. Eevee was with them. Trey told him what was up. Eevee's nose began to bleed and he ran off to join Victor. "Alright, girls. We have to go shopping for something." Trey announced. "What is it?" Luna asked. "You'll see."

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 20  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 25  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate


	15. Chapter 15

Trey answered his pokemon as he motioned for them to follow him.

They followed him to a store. They entered the doors. "This is it, pick which ever you like." Trey said as his Pokemon looked around amazed. Luna pulled Lucy off in one direction, and Nima went in another. Victor walked into the store just as Trey's Pokemon went off.

Victor went and got Flora and, Crystal and told them, "Ok girls, we are going to do a little shopping" "For what?" Flora asks. "You will see in a moment" Victor tells them before taking them to the store with Eevee following them. Once inside Victor tells them, "Go ahead and pick something out!".

"This is simply the happiest day of my life." Trey said tells the other guys. His nose bleeding as he watched the Pokemon compare swim suits and breast sizes. "Same here, I doubt that this day could get any better. Right Eevee?" Victor says as his nose starts to bleed a little as well.

"Yeah..." Eevee said as his nose dripped with blood. "Trey." Someone called from deep in the store. Trey walked forward. The voice came from a dressing room. He walked around and was pulled inside one. "Nima, this isn't the time." Trey said. "I-I need help." She said, clearly embarrassed. "Ive never worn one of these before so I don't know how they work. Is this my size?" She put on the Bikini top and showed him. He turned and covered his nose. "I-It looks good." Trey said. "Great, thanks." Nima said as she left the changing room with Trey. "At least put on the bottoms." Trey said. Nima looked down and leapt into the changing room. She came out a few seconds later. Wearing her Bikini. "Trey." Someone said from somewhere else. Trey left Nima an went walking. He was pulled into another changing room by Lucy. "I've got a problem." She said. "What is it?" Trey asked. Lucy turned and revealed her swimsuit. It fit her perfectly. Except for her spike ripping through the front. "That is a problem. We'll just have to fix that." Trey said as he left the room. He came back a few seconds later with the store manager. The young woman examined the rip. "I'll be right back." She said. "Have her take it off." She came back a few seconds later with a ring. She fastened it to the front, making a hole for her spike. "Thanks." Trey said as she left. Lucy had her Bikini ready. Now Trey went walking again. And just as he expected Luna pulled him in. "Let me guess, you need help." Trey said. "Yes, I need help tying the back." Luna said, embarrassed. Trey tied her back and left. He went and stood near the front with Victor and Eevee. "You know, we should get Aurora a top too." Trey said to the other men. Their noses bleeding just as much as his.

"Yes we should" Victor said as he starts to blush a little. "Victor" someone said from one of the dressing room. Victor walked by and was pulled in and Victor ends up having to do the same thing with his pokemon. Victor walks back to the guys afterward and says, "It looks like we might pass out from blood loss before the day is over" Victor comments with a goofy grin on his face.

Yeah." Trey responded. Trey's and Victor's Pokemon finished and they payed for it all. "We should get Aurora one before we leave." Trey said to Victor as they were paying. "Of course" Victor said before quickly picking out one that matches Aurora's colors before returning to the counter and paying for that as well.

They left the store and walked back to their place on the beach. Trey finally made note of the Swimsuits his Pokemon were wearing. Nima's was yellow with Multicolored polka-dots. It had a lace looking material that ran along the top of the breasts. Lucy's was silver. It was held together by a knot at the back of the top and on the sides of the bottom. Luna's was small, made especially for Kirlias. It was green and simple.

Victor looks at his pokemon, noticing that Crystal is wearing a light blue bikini with darker blue spots on it and Flora wearing a Gardevoir green bikini made for her speices. Victor then walks up to Aurora and puts the magenta bikini top on her and asks, "What do you think Aurora?".

"I love it, thank you." She says as she swims around. Trey and his Pokemon finish setting up their tent and run toward the water. After Trey changed into his suit of course. It was just a black set of trunks. Nothing special about it. The only thing that made him stand out was the fact that he wore no shirt. A few women walked by and had to stop and stare as he played in the water with his Pokemon. Trey splashed at his Pokemon and they splashed back. They played for a bit. Trey went out and dived. There was a coral reef far out. Where Scuba Divers were swimming around, Trey got by just holding his breath. Aurora swam past him and through a large rock.

Victor got in the water with Trey and the pokemon as he smiles. Victor starts splashing his pokemon with them splashing back. Victor and Eevee blush more and more as the females get wetter. Trey swam back to shore and popped out of the water, getting everyone wet. Nima tackled him, sending him back into the water.

Victor chuckles a little before seeing Eevee hide under Flora's dress and asks, "What you doing under that dress for?" unaware that Eevee body decided to react to the sight of the sexy pokemon.

N- nothing." Eevee said. Meanwhile. Nima, Crystal, Luna, and Trey started to go into deeper waters. Lucy hung behind, which Trey noticed. "Whats up?" He asked Lucy. She looked down and said, "I can't exactly swim." Trey smiled and got behind her. He picked her up and started to walk deeper. Until she was up to her chest in water. "The key to swimming is to keep moving." Trey said. "See Luna? She is constantly moving, but just enough to conserve energy and keep afloat." Lucy nodded. She tried to swim but sank a little. She quickly yelped and hung on to Trey. Trey laughed and went deeper. Forcing her to keep afloat on her own. "There you go. You are, as of now, swimming." Trey said as he tred water.

Victor slowly swims up to Crystal from behind and smirks before pushing her as hard as he can. Crystal turned and splashed him. Trey laughed. Luna swam over to Trey and climbed onto his shoulders. "Enjoying the view?" Trey asked. Luna leaned against his head. "Yeah." She said.

"I think our furry friend is enjoying the view a little to much" Victor jokes as he points to Eevee, who is still under Flora's dress.

"Hm?" Trey responded. He sank. Luna floated and wondered where he went. Trey swam over to where Nima and Lucy were splashing water at Crystal and Flora. He floated up behind Nima and Lucy. His hands shot up and stole their tops. He undid them with a flick of the wrist. Eevee looked and saw this. His nose exploded with blood. Trey swam away with all his speed. He made it to shore in a few seconds. Lucy covered herself. She ran after Trey. Nima ran after him too. "Master, if you wanted that you could have just asked." Nima called. Trey ran onto shore.

Victor's nose explodes with blood too before following Trey's lead and sneaks up behind Flora and Crystal and steals their tops before swimming as fast as he can back to shore.

Trey and Victor were back to back. Lucy was covering herself and walking toward Trey. Nima was walking toward him normally. She was fine if Trey saw her breasts. Both of them blushing with less than moral intent. Victor blushed deeply as he saw the Gardevoir and the Lucario approach him as they smirked.

Trey ran forward and picked up both of his Pokemon. One in each arm. He ran back to the water. He turned around and fell backwards into the ocean. As they floated, he groped both of them at the same time. They moaned softly. He turned and kissed Lucy. Then Nima. Eevee looked out and saw this. His nose exploded with blood again. He began to feel light headed so he turned away.

Flora and Crystal drag Victor back into the water as the start to giggle. Aurora swims by and smirks as she wraps around his lower half rubs his crotch some.

"You don't think you could do something like that and get away with it did you?" Flora asks as she kisses him. Luna swims over and sits on Trey's waist. She begins to massage his cock. It hardened even more than it already was.

"Not really though, I'm glad you two aren't mad at me" Victor tells them as Aurora continues rubbing against his crotch with him getting hard.

"I will admit, It was embarrassing." Crystal admitted as she helped undo Victors trunks.

Victor blushes as he feels Aurora nuzzle his cock. "I'm guessing that you three are going to do me" Victor assumes as he smirks.

You guessed correct." Flora said.

Victor moans as Aurora giggles and licks his shaft.

Trey swam to shore and went inside his tent with his Pokemon and, Victor soon went into the tent with his girls after Trey did so, Aurora staying out with Eevee. The sun was going down. He pulled of his clothes and his Pokemon pulled off their clothes. He laid down on his stomach. On his left, Lucy lay. He played with on of her breasts with his hand. On his right was Luna. With his ring finger and his thumb, he played with both her breasts at the same time. In front of him lay Nima. she was upside down compared to the others. Trey sucked on her undid his pants, revealing his eight inch cock to Nima and Lucy for the first time. Luna, Nima, and Lucy began to suck on it. All at once. Trey was amazed. *Is this the legendary, Harem Blowjob?!* He asked placed herself on top of Trey. "Are you sure?" Trey asked. "Yeah." Nima said. Trey thrust into her. Nima screamed in pain at the ripping of her hymen. Trey stopped moving until she calmed down. "Y-you can move." She said. Trey kissed her and moved her and moved her down. He was now on top. He thrust into her. She mewed softly. Then he began to move faster. Her mews turned into loud moans. "I-I'm cumming." She said as she came. She pulled off. Then it was Lucy's turn. Trey bent her over and rubbed her entrance. He slowly pushed in. He touched the hymen and asked, "Are you sure?" Lucy replied shyly, "Y-yes." Trey thrust into her. She screamed in pain. She muffled it with her paw so as to not bother Victor of his Pokemon. "Y-you can move now." Trey thrust into her. Trey continued to thrust until Lucy's arms couldn't hold her anymore. She allowed herself to fall forward. The spike on her chest poking a hole in the bottom of the tent. She eventually came. She fell to the ground after Trey had pulled out. "Two down and I haven't cum yet." He said in mock triumph. Now it was Luna's turn. She climbed on top of Trey. Nima took hold of Trey's right hand and put it to her chest. Trey groped. Lucy straddled herself on the fingers of Trey's left hand. Luna placed herself on Trey's cock. She was finally able to take it all in. She moaned with pleasure. Trey thrust without holding himself back. She squeezed and came, then Trey came inside of her. Nima was on top of him again. This process continued all through the night.

While that was going on,

Victor lays down with Flora and Crystal before groping and Flora moaned softly from Victors hands. Victor gives both of them a kiss before sucking on one of Crystals nipples. Victor then puts their hands on his cock as he continues sucking. Crystal moved above him. She placed herself on his cock."Oh, Crystal" Victor moans as he slides inside of her. His cock thrust through her Hymen. She screamed in pain and pleasure. Victor kisses her to muffle her screams as he plays with one of Flora's boobs. After a bit Crystal tells him, "I'm ready". Victor then starts to fuck her silly for a few minutes before moaning Victors name as she cums. Flora then pulls Victor on top of her and does the same to her. After a bit, they moan loudly as they cum together before continuing throughout the night.

Meanwhile, outside Eevee and Aurora sat in silence. Eevee broke the silence with, "This sucks!" Aurora looked to him and said, "Wanna fuck?" Eevee looked to her and said, "Yes please." He moved his paw, revealing his un-sheathed member. Aurora bent down and sucked on it. Eevee starts to moan as the Milotic starts to suck on his cock. Aurora was wet. Eevee rubbed her entrance and thrust inside. Aurora moaned in pleasure. "You feel good Aurora" Eevee comments as he fucks her. "S-so do you." Aurora moaned. "I'm glad to hear that" Eevee tells her as he moans. Eevee came inside of her. And Aurora came as well. Eevee pants as he cuddles with Aurora.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 20  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 25  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate


	16. Chapter 16

Trey walked out of his tent. He had a fresh change of clothes but his hair was messed up. It stuck out at odd angles. He stretched. He saw Eevee sleeping on top of Aurora in the surf. He smiled. Luna, Lucy and Nima came out. They all leaned onto him. They all sat and watched the waves.

Victor soon wakes up and gets out of his sleeping bag before putting some clothes on. Victor then wakes the two pokemon up and makes sure that they are decent before going out to join the others.

"Hey." Trey said as he heard Victor come out of his tent. Nima leaned against him on his right and Lucy leaned against him on his left. Luna however, sat in his lap. "Check it out." Trey said as he pointed at Eevee sleeping on top of Aurora.

Victor chuckles when he sees them sleeping together and says, "I guess they were too turned on to go to sleep last night". Victor then says as he smirks,"At least he didn't have to jump in order to get it in her".

"Yeah." Trey agreed with a chuckle. His Pokemon leaned against him.

Victor's pokemon come out and sat next to and leaned against Victor. "I'm thinking of having Eevee evolve into a Jolteon" Victor tells Trey as he smiles. "Jolteon. Interesting choice." Trey said. "Well, he would be the fastest member on my team as well as, have the Volt Absorb ability which would be useful for taking on the 3rd gym leader" Victor tell him as he grins a little.

"I see, Nima will have to be my first one out. Lucy is also steel and Luna will win anyway-" He said as he began to rub ruffle Luna's hair. "-so Nima will be the first one out."

"Maybe we could have Luna and Flora have a friendly fight some time" Victor jokes as he runs a hand through Flora's hair. "That might be fun." Trey said. He tried to pull his hand back but Luna held Trey's hand to her head. She had no idea why. She just felt confertable. "Should we head to the gym? I'm sure Brawly will battle you." Trey asked.

"I think we should eat first before we go back to the gym" Victor tells him before his stomach starts to growl. "Yeah, I'm starving." Trey said as he walked over to his backpack. He un-zipped the insulated pocket and pulled out a few berries. He divided them among his Pokemon. Then he took out a few berries for himself.

Victor wakes up Eevee and Aurora before getting berries for all them to eat.

"After you win, where do we head next?" Trey asked as he took a bite out of a sitrus berry. "I'm thinking about going to Slateport next" Victor tells him before eating a Oran berry.

"Hm." Trey said. A few minutes later, Trey stood up and packed up his packs up as well before recalling his pokemon. "Okay, let's go." Trey said as he stood up with his Pokemon. Victor nods and follows Trey to the Gym.

Trey and Victor enter the gym. Trey and his Pokemon went and sat down on the bench. Victor took his place on the challanger's side of the field.

Brawly got up from his couch. (Which was now in front of a large hole.) And took his side if the field. Victor smiles as he takes a pokeball out and throws it, letting out his Lucario, "You're up Crystal!".

"Alright, you're up Hariyama." Brawly said as he sent out Hariyama."Crystal use Metal Claw!" Victor tells her. Crystal's claws turn metallic and she runs to the Hariyama before raking him with her claws. "Use Force Palm!" Brawly commands. Hariyama swings at Crystal.

Crystal dodges the attack and Victor calls out, "Use Aura Sphere!". Crystal puts her paws together and creates sphere bewteen them before firing it at her opponent. Hariyama was knocked back. "Use Close Combat!" Brawly commanded. Hariyama ran forward and began punching and kicking Crystal.

"Crystal, Counter!" Victor tell her as she gets hit and she follows his command. Hariyama flew backwards, knocked out. Brawly drew back Hariyama and sent out Machamp. "Use close combat!" Brawly commanded.

"Use Reversal!" Victor tells her. Crystal gets knocks down and barely gets back up before unleashing a full-powered Reversal on Hariyama.

Hariyama was knocked back. Brawly returned him and sent out Machamp. "Use Thunder Punch!" Brawly said. Machamp ran forward and slammed his fist into Crystal's stomach and sen her flying. Electricity made Nima's fur spike a little.

Crystal went flying back and attempts to get up but, collapses with swirls in her eyes. Victor recalls her before pulling an other pokeball out and says, "You can do this Flora!" as he let her out. "Use Confusion!" Victor tells Flora and she picks her opponent up with her mind and slams him into the ground.

"Use Payback!" Brawly commanded. Machamp pulled back his fist and slammed Flora in the face. Causing her nose to bleed and her to be knocked back.

Flora gets back up, angry as she wipes the blood off of her."Use Fire Punch!" Victor tells her and lights up both of her fists before running up to the Machamp and unleashes a fury of punches. Machamp took the hits. "Use Payback again!" Brawly commanded. Machamp reared back and slammed Flora in the stomach.

Victor recalls her as she lays on the ground, unable to get up. "Go Aurora!" Victor says as the Milotic is called out. "Use wrap!" Aurora quickly wraps her body around the Machamp and starts to squeeze him.

Machamp struggled but the bigger Pokemon was too strong. "Use Vital throw!" Brawly ordered. Machamp threw himself backwards. Crushing Aurora under his weight. Aurora cried out in pain and let go. "Use Water Pulse!" Victor orders. Aurora opens her mouth and a sphere of water forms in front of it and she lauches it at her opponent.

Machamp was knocked back. It stood up and flexed. "Use Close Combat!" Brawly ordered. Machamp ran forward and attacked. Aurora manages to dodge it and whips up a Twister.

Machamp is slammed back. His defense was really low, thus he was knocked out. Brawly returned Machamp and took off his shirt. "Now you must fight against me".

Victor recalls Aurora and takes his shirt off as well before saying, "I'm ready when you are". Brawly runs forward and tries to kick Victor in the head.

Victor catches his leg with his arm and slams Brawly into the ground. Brawly then spun and kicked Victor's feet out from under him. He stood and stuck out his hand. Victor smiles as he grabs his hand and pulls himself up.

"Perhaps I should stop trying to kick people in the head. I keep losing." Brawly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Here's your badge. You've beaten me fair and square." Trey clapped as he walked down from the stands.

Victor takes the badge and puts it in his badge case. Victor then shakes his hand before putting his shirt back on and heading out with Trey. "I hope Flora is ok" Victor tells him as he frowns.

"Hmm." Trey said as they left the gym. "That Machamp hit her pretty hard. But I digress. She should be fine after a day of recover." "Thats good the hear" Victor tells him as he smiles before letting Eevee and Crystal, who has regained consciousness, out.

"I forget, where are we headed? The next gym shouldn't be far." Trey said as they walked across the sand. Luna leaning against him. "Well first I have to go to the pokemon center and then we are going to Slateport" Victor informs him.

"Ok, lets g-mf." Trey said Nima climbed on his shoulders again. He could hear and Luna lead him so he decided to ignore it. Nima looked down at his head between her legs and smiled. *I love you more than you know.* She thought to herself.

Victor chuckled as he saw Nima ride on Trey's shoulders. When they got to the pokemon center, Victor gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy for her to heal.

Nurse Joy looked at Trey with confusion. "Wh-" Is all she said. Trey just moved his hand to signify her not to ask. She nodded and walked through a door in the back. She came back with Victor's Poke-Balls a few minutes later.

Victor take his pokeballs and thanks the nurse before letting Flora and Eevee out, the latter of the two getting a nosebleed when he sees Nima on Trey's shoulders.

Trey waited for Luna to give him the signal that they were leaving. Victor picks up Eevee and smiles as he leads the way.

Luna tugged on Trey's pants. Trey turned. He moved Nima's legs so he could see. She nearly fell off but grabbed on to his chin and steadied herself. 'Trey is really patient.' Flora said to Victor and she watched this.

'Yes he is' Victor tells her as he smiles. Trey looked down at Luna and smiled. Lucy grabbed Trey's arm and leaned against him. "Well I'm as ready to go as I'll ever be." Trey said as he looked up to Victor and Flora.

Victor smiles and lets Aurora out and and gets on her after she gets in the water. Trey climbs on her back. Nima refused to move from his shoulders. "How long do you intend to stay up there?" Trey asked as he lifted Luna on board and helped Lucy up aswell. Nima smiled and said, "Until I get bored, or until you tempt me off." Luna looked away. Trey didn't notice but she was blushing.

Victor smirks as he holds Eevee up to Nima and asks, "Will you get down for an Eevee?" causing said Eevee to nearly faint.

Nima looked down at the Eevee. She peered at him, examining him. Her eyes fell upon his waist. "Nope." She said. "Only Master's is big enough for me." This statement made both Lucy and Luna exclaim. Trey closed his eyes and tried to ignore what his Pokemon had just said. His eyebrow twitched a little.

Victor blushes as he puts the now depressed Eevee in his lap. "Sorry Trey, At least I tried to get her down" Victor apologizes to him as they ride Aurora. Trey opened one eye and said, "No, I for one thought the exchange was comical. But she will only get down for two things."

Victor gives Eevee to Flora so she can help him feel better. "That sure hurt..." Eevee coments as he curls up in flora's lap.

Nima looked away and said, "Sorry." She looked angry with herself. Trey closed his eyes. 'What's wrong?' Luna asked him in his head. 'I'm sure you already know but I'll tell you anyway. Nima is having a hard time. It's clear. She's not used to dealing with other people. Ya' know? She's not kind, but not a bad person either. I believe she's just trying to fit in.' Trey told her as he sighed audibly. 'But she'll have to learn.' 'I believe so too. Will you talk to her later?' Luna asked. 'Yeah.' Trey responded.

Victor sighs as they make their way to Slatport.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 22  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate


	17. Chapter 17

As Aurora landed on the beach Trey hopped off. Nima still refused to get off his head. He helped Lucy and Luna down. "One moment." Trey said to the others as he walked out of earshot. He took into account the Pokemons' hearing. "What do you suppose he's doing?" Lucy asked everyone.

Victor and his pokemon got off of Aurora and lets Crystal out before Aurora wraps herself around Victor. "I'm not sure Lucy" Victor tells her.

They could see Trey calmly lift Nima off his shoulders and place her on the ground. She looked up at him. He appeared to be saying something. She looked down, looked back up, Trey said something, and she looked back down again. Trey crossed his arms and nodded. He walked back with Nima. They walked back to the others. Nima was looking down with her hands behind her back. "S-sorry, Eevee." Nima said. "For?" Trey said as he looked down at her with his blue eyes. "For insulting you." Nima said.

Eevee looks up at Nima and says, "I-i forgive you, just try to be nicer next time" before walking up to her and nuzzling her leg.

Trey nodded. "There, now you may." Trey said as he crouched down and kissed Nima on the lips. Her eyes widened and she blushed visibly through her black fur. Trey pulled away and she fell backwards.

"Well, someone is happy" Victor teases as he frees himself from Aurora's grip. Trey chuckles as he helps Nima up. She looked dizzy, so she steadied herself by leaning on Trey.

"What do you think about relaxing a little now that we are back on land?" Victor asks as he smiles."That may be good. This one needs to regain her composure." Trey said as he steadied Nima. Victor smiles as he finds a place in the sand before laying down on his back with his pokemon by him.

Trey began to lay down but his Pokemon tackled him. He fell backwards. Lucy lay on top of him, careful not to stab him with her horn. Luna wrapped her arms and legs around his arm. Nima of course, lay between his legs. Her long fur acting as a cushion. Her head lay on his crotch. Trey just closed his eyes and frowned as his eyebrow twitched. "At least sand is soft." Trey said as his head lay on something small. It shifted. He sat up and looked down. What he saw was a small light-brown ball of fluff. It appeared to be sleeping.

Victor smiles as Flora kisses him and kisses her back. Crystal rests her head on his crotch as she has Eevee on her chest.

Trey peered at the ball of fluff. "I wonder..." He said under his breath. He poked it. It immediately stood up and looked around frantically. "M-mama?... MAMAA!" It screamed as it fell to it's knees, crying. "Check it out." Trey said to Victor.

Flora walks up to the Buneary starts to comfort her. "She is cute" Victor tells him as he grinsTrey placed his hand on her head and said, "We'll find your mom." Her tears continued to fall.

Victor closes his eyes and asks, "You mom is a Lopunny, right?".The Pokemon nodded. She leaped up to Trey whom had crouched down to her level.

Victor concentrates to sense aura to try to find the Buneary's mom. Trey looked over to him whilst cradling the lost Pokemon in his arms. A glow appeared above Victor. The exact color he couldn't place a finger on.

"Follow me" Victor tells them after a couple of seconds and starts to lead the way. Trey nods. He and his Pokemon started after Victor.

Victor leads them to a Lopunny that is crying in her paws. "Miss, is that your daughter?" Victor asks as he rubs her back.

"Oh my god, my baby!" She says as she grabbed the young Buneary from Trey. "I had been looking all over for you." She continued as she hugged the young Pokemon. Trey smiled. A mother and her child was a site to behold. Then he froze. "Victor, do you feel that?" Trey asked as he looked around.

Victor tenses up and has his hands light up with Aura covering them. "Yes I do" Victor tells Trey as he goes into a fighting stance.

Trey turns and coats himself in Psychic-Armor. Four or so men in suits with shades walk out of the trees with guns drawn. "The same men as before." Trey whispered to Victor. "Give us the Pokemon and no one get hurt." One of them threatened.

Victor creates a bone from aura and says, "I would like to see you try"."I'll take the left, you take the right?" Trey asked with a smile."Sounds good to me" Victor tells him before running to the to men on the left and hits one of them with the bone.

Trey ran forward and punched one in the gut, sending him flying. He spun in the air and kicked the other in the head, effectively cracking his skull. "Hold it." A voice said from behind. Trey turned to see a fifth man holding a pistol to the head of the Lopunny. "Shit, I wasn't aware of his presence." Trey said. Trey let his armor dissipate and said, "Now calm down, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." The Buneary leaped away from it's mothers arms and ran to Trey who caught her. Victor has the bone dissipate and puts his hands down as he watches.

"Now, what is it you want." Trey said as he held the Buneary close. "Simply put, don't interfere." The man said. "Fine. Do your business" Trey said as he tightened his grip on Buneary. The man took out a black Poke-Ball and aimed it at Lopunny. He pressed a few buttons and it opened. A long black tendril shot out and wrapped around Lopunny. It pulled her in and then turned completely black. The man smirked and let the Lopunny out. She was different. She looked angry. And powerful. "Good, turning complete." The man said as he returned her. "Move out." The men then left as quick as they came. The Buneary buried herself in Trey's shirt and sobbed. "Dammit." Trey said as he looked around.

Victor just stares with wide eyes as he watches the Lopunny be captured. "T-Trey, they turned her into a s-shadow pokemon" Victor informs him as he recovers for the dreadful aura that came from the pokemon. Trey fell to his knees and hugged the Buneary tight. "We'll get her back. Don't worry." Trey said, trying to comfort her.

Victor tries to calm down as he hugs Crystal and tells Trey, "I think that was going to happen to the pokemon that we saved from them".

Trey felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I'm not gonna let a child lose her parent. Not while I'm  
involved." Trey's Pokemon gathered around him. He had tears falling down his cheeks. It began to pour. Victor and his pokemon gather around them as they try to hold in their tears.

Trey felt something he had never felt before. Defeat. When he was shot. he had succeeded in protecting his Pokemon, but this time he had failed. Buneary cried her self to sleep. Trey stood up and said, "Let's get out of this rain."

Victor nods and gets up before following Trey. They walked into the Pokemon center. Trey and his Pokemon fell into the chairs lined against the walls. Luna walked to the front desk and asked, "May we have to rooms please?" Nurse Joy was surprised that a Pokemon could speak English but the blew it off. "Certainly. No cost." She said. "Here are the keys."

Luna said, "Thank you." And walked away. She sat next to Trey; who sat with is head down.

Victor follows Trey into the pokemon center and takes a set of keys from Lucy before sitting down as well. Trey's long hair dripped from the rain. "We have to find her." Trey said absentmindedly. Luna leaned against him. "Poor girl." She said. Trey looked at the sleeping Buneary. She was dry from Trey keeping her from the rain. She slept curled against Trey's arm. Her arms wrapped tightly around his.

Victor frowns as he tries to think of where they could find her."Clearly they are not staying here. They probably have a larger base somewhere in Hoenn." Trey said grimly.

"Lets hope the guy turns out to be idiot" Victor comments as he sighs. "I sure hope so. I really don't want this little one to go through what I did." Trey said. The Buneary stirred and woke up from the water off of Trey's hair. she looked around and began to cry once more. Trey hugged her close to his face and said, "There there. It's no problem. We'll find her okay?" The Buneary wiped tears from it's eyes and said, "Th-thank you."

"We will take care of you while we look for your mom" Victor tells her as he smiles a little. The Buneary nodded then grabbed on to Trey's face. Trey pulled her off and said, "It may be best if one of us catches you. It appeared they were using a modified version of the Dusk-ball. I'm not sure of it's capabilities but we should take all the precautions we can."

"I think you should catch her after all, she seems to be attached to you already". Victor tells him with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." Trey said. "Would you allow that?" The Buneary nodded and said, "Y-Yes. Will it hurt?" "Not at all" Trey said as he pulled out a Premier-Ball. He tapped it to he her head and she was sucked inside. Trey let her out and placed the Poke-Ball on his belt. He didn't plan to put her back in. "There, now you can't be recaptured by anyone and you are official mine. Would you like a name?" Trey asked. "I would." The Buneary said. "How about Oliva?" Trey asked. Oliva nodded and said, "Thank you." "I believe that we should introduce you to everyone. This is Luna, Nima, and Lucy." Trey said as he motioned toward his Pokemon in order.

"And these are Eevee, Flora, Crystal and, Aurora" Victor said as he motions to each of his pokemon in order as well."Hi, and thank you for helping me find my mother." Oliva said to everyone. All of Victor's pokemon wave and says hi to stood and said, "It's getting late. Perhaps we should retire.""I agree, We will see you in the morning then" Victor tells Trey and his pokemon before going to his room with Eevee and his girls.

Trey walked to his room. He let everyone in and locked to door. He took of his clothes and jumped onto the bed. He laid there on his back and covered his face with his hand. He pulled the blanket up over him, crossed his arms under his head, and stared at the ceiling. Lucy got to his right and Nima got to his left. Luna laid on top of him. Oliva curled up in a ball at the top of his head. Nima got close to him and said, "What do you wanna do to tonight?" Trey kissed her and said, "Nothing right now. We have Oliva to think about." Luna laid on her stomach and looked at Trey. "Are you sure about taking her in?" Luna asked. "I'm sure about it. In all honesty, I'm not sure we can get her mother back. She looked pretty changed." Trey said as he leaned up and kissed her passionately. "I'm sure what ever you choose to do will be right Trey." Lucy said as Trey kissed her. Luna rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. Lucy and Nima both put an arm on Trey and fell asleep. Oliva had fallen asleep minutes ago. Trey pulled  
the covers higher to Luna's neck and fell asleep.

Victor takes his clothes off and gets in bed and Flora takes her dress off before getting in bed with him. Crystal sat on the floor with Eevee in her lap and rubbing his belly. "That feels good Crystal" Eevee tells her as he looks up at her boobs.

"You pervert." Crystal said as she rubbed his belly."I know I am and its why you guys love me" Eevee tells her as he smiles as Aurora watches. Aurora blushed at the thought of what they did about a day ago. Eevee starts to moan a little as his cock pokes out of its sheathe.

"Well, we can't have that now can we." Crystal said as she began to massage Eevee's moans as Crystal starts treating him and Aurora blushes madly as she whispers to Crystal, "I think you will enjoy having fun with him".

"I probably will." Crystal responds as she blushes. Eevee moans as he starts to humping Crystal's paw. Crystal giggled as he came. "Now you'll have to help me." She said as she placed herself on his cock.

Eevee blushes as he mounts Crystal before starting to fuck her. Crystal moaned and came within a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to it yet." She told him. "Its ok" Eevee tells her and goes for a few more minutes before cumming.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 22  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate


	18. Chapter 18

Trey opened his eyes slightly. He scanned the room. He felt something small and soft on his face. He turned his head to see that Oliva had moved to where his head was. She slept with one paw on his face. He smiled. Luna opened her eyes. She rolled over and rested her head on her arms as she looked at Trey and smiled. "Looks like she's more confertable with you." Luna whispered. Trey looked at Luna fondly. Luna crawled forward and planted a long kiss on Trey's lips. She pulled away and said, "Your eyes are beautiful." "You think so?" Trey whispered jokingly. "Yeah." Luna whispered back before kissing him again.

Victor groans as he wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. He sees Flora with her arms around him. Victor gives her a kiss before getting some clean clothes and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Trey lied there about thirty minutes before Lucy woke up. She looked at Trey who was watching her. She immediately blushed and said, "U-uh, Master?" He closed his eyes and said, "I have no idea why you call me that; but yes." Lucy shook her head and pushed herself up. Her breasts very apparent to Trey. She got out of bed and stretched. This gave Luna a reason to so she stood up and went into the kitchen to see what they had in stock. *Now all I have to do is-* I was Trey thought as he tried to slide out from under Nima's arm without waking Oliva. This plan failed. He started to slid when Nima stopped him dead. *Damn, without Psychic-Armor I'm nothing more than a human. She's stronger than me in every aspect.* He told himself. Nima opened her eyes and said, "Don't leave yet, I need something to hold on to." Trey carefully  
mover her arm and said, "It's morning. All of us should be up except for Oliva." "I guess so, but I need some motivation." Nima said with a smile. "Motivation?" Trey asked. "Yeah, motivation." Nima responded with a growing smile.

Fifteen minutes after Victor got in the shower he got out and dried off before putting clean clothes on and let Flora go clean up. Victor sits down nest to Aurora and says, "Good morning, How are you Aurora?".

A few minutes later Trey was in the shower with all three of is "of age" Pokemon. Trey picked up Nima and turned her so she was facing him. He lowered her onto his cock and began to thrust. Her quiet moans turned loud. Meanwhile Aurora responded with, " I'm fine, this room is really small." Nima's moans were quieted by the sound of the water from the faucet hitting the floor. She moaned loudly and came. Trey kissed her and lifted her off. Lucy was next in line. Trey lifted her up and placed her facing the others. Careful to not get stabbed by any of her spikes. It was harder to thrust in this position but he didn't want to get stabbed. She moaned louder than Nima. Trey kissed her to muffle it. She eventually came. He kissed her and lifted her off. Next was Luna. Trey picked her up, kissed her passionately and placed her on. She moaned and said, "T-thrust now!" Trey smiled and said, "You asked for it." He began to thrust with all his might. He placed one hand on her back and one hand on her chest. She moaned louder. "You haven't come yet. How?" Trey asked as he grew closer to coming. "J-just a series of psychic barriers." Luna moaned in response. Trey smirked and activated his Psychic-Armor. Effectively cancelling  
out Luna's barrier. She screamed and came. Trey moaned and came inside her. He kissed her again after he lifted her off. They all washed up and got out. When the walked out, Trey looked down to see a sobbing Oliva sitting where Trey's head had been on the pillow. Trey walked over to her, still wearing only a towel, and said, "What's wrong?" Oliva hugged him and said, "I-I thought you all left me, a-alone!" She continued to sob. Trey rubbed her head until she calmed down. "It's alright. We won't leave you." He said. When she calmed down, Luna said, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and make you some breakfast." Oliva nodded and walked to the kitchen with her. Trey sighed and got up to find his backpack. He got some fresh clothes and got dressed. When he was dressed Luna and Oliva come out of the kitchen. Oliva was eating a sandwich. Trey chuckled and crouched down. He rubbed her head.

After all of his pokemon got cleaned up, Victor made one of the few things he can cook well, eggs, bacon and toast. Once breakfast was done cooking, Victor made everyone's plates before starting to eat.

Trey smelled bacon and eggs. He got an idea. "Are you still hungry Oliva?" He asked. "Yeah. I am." She said, noticing the looks on everyone's faces. Trey went into the kitchen and washed his hands. He took out pots and pans, eggs and bacon, and a few plates. He turned on the stove and got out a few spices that lined the cuboard. *Damn, they really know how to stock a kitchen for something free of charge.* He thought. "Luna, want you to cut each egg down the middle as I toss them over the pan." He said. Luna nodded. He tossed eggs into the air and Luna cut each in half with Psychic. Each of the eggs landed in one of the four pans. Trey added spices then threw on some raw bacon. He turned over half the egg so it made a half circle. He flipped it and allowed them all to cook. Eventually bacon could be smelled all the way down in the Pokemon-Center down stairs. Trey finished cooking his Pokemon's then cooked his. He placed the plate in front of Oliva. Her eyes lit up and she asked, "What is this?" Trey smiled and said, "It's an Omelet."

Victor smiles as he eats his food, happy that his pokemon are enjoying the food that he made. Eevee scratched his ear and said, "Trey's showing off to Oliva. Smell that? That's Trey alright." "I sure do, at least she knows that she will be well fed" Victor jokes as he chuckles. "That poor girl." Crystal said as she looked down. "I'm not sure if we can get her mother back." "I just wish that we could have prevented that" Victor comments as he frowns. "It didn't appear that we could DO anything." Eevee stated. "I know Eevee, the only thing we can do now is hope that we can get our hands on something like a snag machine while we look for her" Victor tells them.

"Maybe." Eevee replied. Meanwhile, everyone in Trey's room had finished eating. Trey stood and tossed the plates in the sink. Oliva was amazed. "Wow, that was amazing." She said to Trey as he returned. "Thank you. Although, it was the best I could do on short notice." He said as he sat on his chair. Oliva jumped onto his lap and leaned back. She began to doze off. "She's cute." Nima said as she watched this. "Yeah." Lucy agreed.

After they were done eating, Victor washed the dishes and then started to brush Eevee's fur.

Trey looked up and said, "I believe we should head out. I don't think there's a gym in this town so I wanna move on." Trey slowly picked up Oliva and carried her to the bed. He put her down and slung on his backpack. He put on his shoes and then slowly picked up Oliva again. He went to the door and opened it. He walked down the hall with his Pokemon and down to the Pokemon-Center portion of the building. They all sat down to wait for Victor and his team. Oliva kept sleeping.

Victor packs his stuff up, puts his backpack on and, recalls Aurora before picking up Eevee and, heading to the main part of the pokemon center."Uhh, where's Trey?" Crystal asked as she looked around. All she saw was a mob of women crowding around one side of the Center and Nima, Lucy, and Luna on the other side."I'm guessing that he is surrounded by those women" Victor tells her before heading over help out.

Crystal went over to Nima, Lucy, and Luna. Nima was grinding her teeth and staring angrily at the group of women. Her fists clenched tightly. "Hey, Victor. Some help would be nice." Trey said as Victor pushed past the women. "Thats was the plan" Victor tells him as he reaches Trey before trying to pull him out of the swam of women.

Trey reached forward and was pulled out. Oliva finally woke up. "Whoa. Where are we, daddy?" Oliva said drowsily. She was shocked awake at what she said. The women squealed and one of them said, "OH, It's cuter when it's tired! And he has a cute Pokemon too." The women crowded around the two young men. "Great, thanks for being so damn cute Eevee." Trey said as he looked around. 'Girls help!' Victor says telepathicly to Flora as he starts to panic a little in his head.

Nima walked forward and pushed the women to the side. "Come on." She said as she grabbed Trey's free hand and pulled him out. Flora pulled Victor out as well. "Thank you Flora and Nima, I think we should put you in a Feebas costume Eevee" Victor comments as they head out.

"Very funny." Eevee said. After a few minutes of running Trey stopped and said, "I think we lost them. God, why do they care If I'm holding a cute Pokemon or not."

"I dont know, just be glad that Oliva is your only pokemon that hasn't evolved yet" Victor tells him as he sets Eevee down.

"Yeah." Trey said as he stretched. "If I had Nima or Luna per-evolved, I don't know if I would have survived." Trey looked over and saw three men. One wore a black over-coat and it appeared he had a sword. He glanced over to Trey. His eyes were scary. They were crimson. A Weavile held on to his arm and he was followed by two other men and two other Pokemon. The Pokemon were a Scizor and a Ninetails. Victor motions for his pokemon stay near him as he watches the men.

Species: Eevee  
Nickname: n/a  
Level: 18  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 24  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate


	19. Chapter 19

The man smiled, said something to the Weavile and kept walking. The flash of a silver pair of pistols under his coat revealed itself to Trey and Victor. Victor gulps as he sees the pistols and starts to show a bit more caution. "That guy." Trey said as he watched him. "If we were to fight him, we would not live long. And what's up with him, It's nearly ninety degrees out."

"I can feel his aura with even trying to" Victor comments as he continues watching. "Maybe his pokemon helps keep him cool?" Victor guesses.

Trey turned to Victor. Eevee was staring wide eyes at something behind him. Trey felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well, due to this coat being bullet-proof, I don't really mind the temperature." Said an emotionless voice. Trey turned and saw a man staring back at him. His crimson eyes piercing his soul.

Victor slowly turns his head to see the man and freezes in two other men and three other Pokemon calm walking down the street. "How the hell..." Trey muttered. "Talking about someone behind their back isn't kind. Especially when they have hearing better than a Pokemon's." The man said.

The Weavile caught up and wrapped her arms around the man's arm. The man appeared to be the same height at Trey. "Your scaring them." She said with a voice like silk. "Hey, my name is RedEyes, and this is my group of friends. Max, Shane, Draco, and Sarah." Max was average and 5'7". Shane was the Scizor. Draco was the short height of 5'6" but heavily muscled and Sarah was the Ninetails. Draco's eyes were brown but had a hint of purple. RedEyes wore black. Black coat, black shoes, black pants. Except his shirt was crimson aswell as his eyes. He was muscled. And had hair black as the night sky.

Victor calms himself a little, seeing how he is still alive, before introducing himself and his pokemon to them.

RedEyes nodded. Trey steadied himself and introduced himself and his Pokemon. RedEyes nodded again and said, "You." He glanced at Luna. "Your stronger than normal aren't you." Mary leaned against RedEyes and starts to wonder how he knew that by just looking at her as he continues to watch.

"What do you think Mary?" RedEyes asked the Weavile. "That Buneary. She is clearly lost her mother." Mary said. "I see. So you already have a location. Well, If you ever fall across a group of people that call themselves The Crimson Army, call us." RedEyes said as he turned and walked away. His group followed. Victor relaxes after the group left and says, "I was scared out of my mind there".

"How the hell did he know about Oliva?" Trey said, shaken. Nima looked down and said, "He was half Zoroark. That was clear. But there was something else about him. Something not natural."

"He must have mind reading abilities or something" Victor tells Trey as he checks on how his pokemon are doing. "I don't know." Luna said. "He appeared to be reading our eyes." Trey nodded. "And those weapons." Luna continued. "That sword he had strapped to is belt radiated dark energy like I have never felt before. Did you feel that Crystal? But... I also felt kindness."

"I felt that too Luna, the power from that sword scared me" Crystal tells her as she shook his head. "Victor... Let's move on. If he's in this town looking for an organization, I'm sure a fight is going to start." "I agree" Victor tells him before following him.

Oliva cuddled closer to Trey. "How did that man know about my mom?" She asked Trey who was holding her. "I have no idea." Trey responded. They left town and went into a field near the ocean.

All of a sudden, a black and red ball of fur latches onto Victor's face, "Mh mfp mf?! (whats going  
on?!)". Trey looked around. "Not again." He said angrily.

Victor pulls it off and sees its a giggling Zorua and asks, "What was that about?".Trey relaxed and said, "Fuck I thought we were under attack. You can't blame me. From what we've seen, I wouldn't be surprised." Oliva looked over Trey's shoulder at the new Pokemon at Trey scanned the tree's."Let me guess, you just wanted to scare the crap out of us" Victor says to the giggling fox. "Yup!" The Zorua says before jumping down and changing into a sexy woman with her illusions. Eevee silently says thank you to Arceus.

Nima smacked the Zoroua upside the head. "You know the rules. No changing into a human in an attempt to seduce one." She said. "Since when were you one to follow the rules Nima?" Lucy teased. "Rules?" Trey questioned."I just did it to see how the males would react" Zorua tells her before changing back to normal.

Nima tuned to see Trey's nose bleeding slightly. "At least animate some clothes next time." Nima said as she walked away. Oliva jumped down from Trey's arms and stuck out her paw to the Pokemon. "Hi there, my name is Shadow" Shadow intoduces herself with her cute sounding voice as she shakes the Buneary's paw.

"Hi, I'm Oliva." Oliva replied. "This is my Master and his team. Luna, Nima, Lucy and me.""My name is Victor and these are my pokemon Flora, Eevee, Crystal and, Aurora is in her pokeball" Victor tells her before asking, "Would you like to come with us?".

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Shadow said as she shrugged. Trey leaned toward Lucy and whispered, "She strikes me as tsundere." Lucy giggled. Victor takes out an empty pokeball and catches Shadow with it and lets her back out. Shadow then climbs up onto Victor's head. "Enjoy the view?" Victor asks her.

Shadow nods and says, "Well done." Trey looked over and said, "Another one? Great job Victor." He then turned back and chuckles and says, "You might have to wait until you evolve before you get me"."Ahh." Shadow whined.

"I might change my mind if you convice me otherwise" Victor tells her as he smirks. Trey finished setting up his tent and stretched. "Really?" Shadow said as she began to ponder just hoe to do that. Trey and his Pokemon scattered to find fire wood.

"Really though, I have three females besides you that want me" Victor tells her as he points at the others."That's kinda blunt dontcha' think?" Trey said as he carried firewood back. "I would have been a bit more gentle. For example, I'm not going to outright tell Oliva that she's younger than the other, thus giving her less of a chance." Oliva, happened to be with Luna.

"Yeah, I probably should have worded that differently" Victor says as he rubs the back of his head."Now for the sake of my own sanity, the instant this fire is lit, I'm going to retire to my tent." Trey said as he watched Luna and Oliva come back from their excursion to find fire wood. "I might stay up for a bit before going to bed" Victor tells him as he pets Shadow. Trey nods. Oliva tugs on his jeans. Trey looked down to see her reaching up toward him. Trey smiled and picked her up. *Cute little Pokemon.* He thought.

Victor smiles as he goes to sit with the rest of his pokemon."I'm going to bed. You guys need a fire." Trey said as he opened his tent and went inside, his Pokemon trailing behind. "Goodnight" Victor says to them before starting the campfire.

Trey fell into his sleeping bag. As the fire was struck, he began to sweat. Luna kissed him and said, "We're fine." Trey smiled and said, "That's one way to keep my mind off it." Nima and Lucy gathered around him and kissed him aswell. "Thanks, I'm not sure if I would be sane right now, if it wasn't for you three." Oliva leapt over the three other Pokemon and landed on Trey's chest. "Ow, Oliva? What are you- Mff!" Was all he could say. Oliva grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away. Luna, Nima, and Lucy exclaimed. "Oliva, what was that for?" Trey asked. Oliva looked away and blushed. "Well, Luna and Nima and Lucy were doing it so I thought I should to." Trey shook his head. "I can't do that with you. After all, your still your mother's Pokemon." Trey said calmly. "B-But after we save my mother I'm going to come with you!" Oliva revealed. Trey was sure that Victor hear the girls' screams.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Victor asks his pokemon as he stares at Trey's tent."I have no idea. Should we check it out?" Eevee asks. "Yeah, if we want to learn how to fly" Victor tells him as he has his girls sit next to him. "Good point, getting a swimming lesson from Luna is not high on my list of stuff do to." Eevee said with a chuckle.

"Well, do any of you have any ideas of what to do before we go to bed?" Victor asks them as he smiles. "It's up to you." Flora said as she crawled toward Victor. Meanwhile, Trey was trying to explain things to Oliva. "Because until we find your mother I'm just your protector." "How about we have some fun?" Victor suggests. "Now that's a suggestion." Crystal said. "But why?" Oliva asked. "B-because, uhh... Luna help me out here." Trey stammered. "Because we don't have your mother's permission." Luna said firmly. "Right, when we save her you can ask permission." Trey added.

"Who wants who?" Victor asks them as he grins. Flora and Crystal tackled Victor. They both began removing his clothes."Looks like you two are exicted" Victor comments as they undress him. "It's your fault." Flora said, giggling as she pulled off his shirt."Yes it is because I let you girls fuck me" Victor teases as he smiles.

Flora felt eyes watching her. She turned and saw a dark figure watching them. "Who's there?" She activates his aura powers to prepare to defend himself.

The dark figure waked forward from the shadows. "Now now, I'm not sure if you want to do that. One, you would lose. Two, I'm a friend." RedEyes said as he walked forward. He looked at the fire, turned to a tree, and drew his sword. The pitch black blade didn't glint in the moonlight. Or reflect the light from the flames. It appeared to absorb light rather than reflect it. He swung. A tree split into four logs and fell apart. But he appeared to only swing once. He sheathed his sword and picked up two of the logs. the other two he kicked over to the fire. He placed the around the fire and sat on one of them. He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you RedEyes" Victor says as he deactivates his powers."No problem, a lot of people get ready to fight when I'm near. I'm used to it." RedEyes said as he watched the flames. "Has Trey retired?""Yes he has" Victor tells him. RedEyes nodded. "Just as I thought. He's scared of fire isn't he." RedEyes said as he looked at the starry sky.

"Yes he is, how do you know these things if we just met you earlier today?" Victor aske, hoping that its ok to do so.

"It's fine." RedEyes said. "It's your eyes. By looking at someone's eyes, I can see you fears, name, personality, goal, and even some memories. Don't ask why. If I told you, you may get sucked in. You may go after The Crimson Guard. All you need to know is, it's easy." RedEyes then turned to the line of trees from which he emerged and said, "Quit spying and come on over." Mary appeared next to him on the log. She  
leaned against him. Draco, Max, Shane, and Sarah came walking out from the wood. Sarah blew some flames onto the fire. It then turned blue and stayed the way. Max and Shane sat down on one of the logs. Draco and Sarah sat on the remaining one. Mary smiled sweetly."I'm guessing you guys came over here so we can get to know each other" Victor guesses before putting Shadow on his lap.

"You guessed correct." Mary said as she wrapped her arms around RedEyes's arm. RedEyes looked at her sweetly. They kissed he turned back Victor. "Also, I wanted to keep an eye on you kids. A few guards were talking about how Ingrowth was visiting their site." RedEyes said as he rubbed his chest.

"Who is Ingrowth?" Victor asks as he frowns. "Ingrowth is someone like me." RedEyes said as he lifted up his shirt. He revealed a jagged scar from his right shoulder to his left hip. "He gave me this. But that's not why I'm tracking him. He's a lutinent for The Crimson Guard. And the son of their leader."

"So, getting rid of him would most likely make the leader show himself, right?" Victor questions."Not in the way you think. He would not be out to avenge his son. But to get rid of a nuisance." RedEyes said. "It seems like bad guys don'tcare about their families" Victor says as he sighs."Not in the slightest. In fact, they were the ones that killed my father and made me what I am today." RedEyes said as he nodded.

"Nima, Trey's Zorark, Said that you were part Zorark, Did they do that to you?" Victor asks as he pets Shadow. "No, my father was a Zoroark. My mother was human. I hope you don't have a problem with that." RedEyes said. "I'm perfectly fine with that" Victor tells him as he smiles.

RedEyes nodded in approval and continued. "What they did do to me was unthinkable. They altered my DNA." RedEyes said as he stood up. "I'm faster." he said as he appeared behind Victor. "Stronger." He said as he walked over to a large tree and punched a hole straight through it. "My accuracy is unmatched." He said as he drew his pistols and fire two shots at a falling leaf. He tossed the leaf to Victor. Both bullets went through the same hole. "I can anticipate any attack and catch a bombshell fired from a tank, throw it back then rip my way inside and kill the pilot with my bare hands." He continued. "My bones are harder and my blood is acidic in ingested." He said as he sat down. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"No thanks, I believe you" Victor tells him.

"Commendable. Now that Ive thoroughly freaked you out, how about you tell us whats up." RedEyes said. "Well as you see, I have a new pokemon. She came out of nowhere and latched onto my face to scare us. Trey thought we were under attack at first" Victor tells him as he chuckles softly."I see, after words did she change shape? To a woman?" RedEyes asked."Yes she did" Victor confirms as Shadow giggles a little.

RedEyes smirked at Shadow then shook his head. "Alright, It's getting late." RedEyes said as he stood. "Our camp is through those trees, but Mary and I will be sleeping up there." He points to a massive tree. "Hope you enjoyed listening Trey. Next time we should talk inside rather than around a fire." RedEyes continued. He and Mary leapt away. The others said goodbye and left as well. Victor says goodbye to them before putting out the fire and goes into his tent.

Trey opened his eyes. Like always, he scanned his surroundings. The top of a tent. He sat up. All four of his Pokemon were in his sleeping bag with him. The other one was crumpled in the corner. He looked around. Luna opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning." She greeted. "Good morning to you aswell." Trey responded. Luna sat up. Trey moved from his sleeping bag and moved to the wall of the tent. Luna tiptoed over the others and sat on his lap. Nima shifted and mumbled, "Master, harder." Trey shook his head and began smoothing out Luna's hair. "Sleeping in a tent doesn't help keep your hair nice dosent it." Trey said jokingly. "Not at all, in fact, I would say it's counterproductive." Luna responded. Trey chuckled. Oliva sat up shakily, looked around, found Trey, stood up, walked over to him, layed down, and fell back asleep. "Hm" Trey said as he rubbed her fur. "Interesting." Trey and Luna chatted for a few minutes, got dressed, woke everyone up, packed, put the tent away and sat around the fire pit.

Victor yawns and opens his eyes. He sees a brown ball of fur on top of Flora as she sleeps. He also sees Crystral sprawled out on the floor. He turns his head around and sees a sexy woman sleeping next to him. Victor runs out of the tent with his nose bleeding as he exerts an aura of being stands up and activates his armor. "What?" He says as he looks around. As this was going on, RedEyes and Mary watched from their perch in the massive tree. Mary was trying to smooth out her fur from last night's antics.

"There was a girl in my sleeping bag with me" Victor tells him as he starts to calm himself down."Let me look." Trey said as he stood. He waled over to the tent and peeked inside. He pulled back, his nose bleeding. "That is a naked woman in you bed. It's probely Shadow." Trey said as he wiped his nose."Wow, I was so worried that she was someone that we don't know to notice thats its her" Victor says before going into his tent and making sure his pokemon were awake. He then put clean clothes on and went out with his pokemon before packing up.

Trey nodded. RedEyes jumped down from the tree. "We won't bother you guys. We will be trailing along. Just ignore us and continue your journey." RedEyes said. Mary's fur was still ruffled.

Victor smiles as he recalls Aurora before looking at RedEyes and Mary just to see where they were. "Looks like someone has a bad case of bedhead" Victor jokes as he notices the state of Mary's looks at herself. "I thought I smoothed it out." She said as she rubbed her fur. "I'm sorry. That was my fault." RedEyes said, fully aware of what the others would think. For the sole reason of, that it would probably be true.

"Its ok" Victor tells them as he smiles. RedEyes nodded in return. Mary still smoothed out her fur. "Ok, I think we have a gym to beat." Trey said as he stood. He tried not to look but Mary's fur was especially ruffled around her breasts. "And I need to find a thunderstone so Eevee can evolve" Victor says as said Eevee tries not to look at Mary.

"Thunderstone? I've got one. Would you like it? It's not like I will ever use it." RedEyes said as he pulled one out of the inner pocket on his coat. "Thank you" Victor says to RedEyes as he accepts the evolution stone. He the turns to face Eevee and asks, "Are you ready to evolve?". Eevee nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said. "Before you do that." RedEyes said as he put his hand on Victor's shoulder. "The process may take awhile. He will be evolved but it may take a day or two for it to be complete."

"I understand, I will be worth the wait though" Victor tells him before using the Thunderstone on Eevee. Eevee's tail shortens slightly, becomes slightly taller and, his fur sticks up a little. "Whoa." Jolteon said as he looked at himself. "Why am I still a little brown?"."That's what I was talking about." RedEyes said. "Give it some time."

Victor pets Jolteon and notices that his fur is a little stiffer. He then says, "I think Volt is a good  
name for you now". "Alright!" Volt said as he charged up a little electricity. Mary, being and Ice type, felt the jolt. Her fur spiked again. "Damn it." She said as she smoothed it out again. RedEyes picked her up. Holding her like a groom would as he carried his wife out of the church. He smiled and leapt away calling, "Make sure you put that effect to good use!" "Don't worry, we will" Victor tells him before the group starts to head out.

Trey shook his head. "He scares me still but he's not all bad." Trey said as he stood up. "Will you hold me like that one day?" Luna asked Trey. "Maybe." He said with a smile.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 25  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 25  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 25  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	20. Chapter 20

"I bet you will have more luck with the females once your evolution is complete Volt" Victor teases him as he smirks. "Perhaps. Where are we going next?" Volt asked Victor.

"We are going to Maulville City now" Victor tells him. "I hope we don't break this one." Trey said a they walked down the road. "The putting holes in gyms isn't my idea of a pastime."

"The only think that I can think of to stop doing that is to not battle Gym Leaders with Luna" Victor tells him."That would solve the problem, but that would be counter productive. I have to figure out how to evolve her." Trey said.

"Luna might need a trigger similar to the one that caused her first evolution" Victor tells him as he frowns."Hmm... Luna, what did you feel when I explained that I took the bullet for you girls?" Trey asked. "Master took a bullet?" Oliva asked Crystal.

"Yes he did. Some bad guys from the same group that took your mom threatened Trey to hand over his pokemon. When he said no, they shot at his pokemon and Trey jumped in the way of the bullets" Crystal tells her.

"Wow..." Oliva said in awe. "That's what caused Luna and I to evolve." Lucy interjected. "I-I felt happy. Truly happy. Someone loved me enough to put their life at risk." Luna admitted.

"While Crystal evolved from beating Victor up in a sparring match" Volt tells Oliva with a smirk. "Maybe we could try to find her parents" Victor suggests before glaring at and Luna both looked down. "Touchy subject Victor." Trey said. "All we have to do is make you happy. The happiest you've ever been." Trey continued, trying to change the subject from her parents.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Victor apologizes to them. "Well, is there anything you would really like to do, have or, experience Luna?" He then asks her. "I don't know. Outside of that Lab, Trey is the only world I've ever known..." She said sadly."Oh, I just thought that it would be easier just to ask you what would make you happy..." Victor responds as he mentally kicks himself.

Trey got an idea. He grabbed Luna's arm, got down on one knee, and said, "Will you marry me?" Luna turned, startled at first. Then her eyes began to tear up. She glowed and changed shape. She had finally evolved. She tackled him and said, "Yes! I will!" She was crying. Victor and his pokemon smile warmly as they watch this happen.

Trey sat up and hugged her back. They sat there. Luna continued to cry. RedEyes and Mary appeared from nowhere. RedEyes was clapping. "Well done." He said. Luna pulled back. She managed to chock out, "Took you long enough." Before falling into his arms again.

"Now I think my pokemon want me to do the same" Victor comments as he sees the evil smirks on his female pokemon. "It's not like I will stop loving my other Pokemon. Not at all, quite the contrary in fact." Trey said as Luna leaned against him. "I believe this has cemented our relationship."

"I know that you wont stop loving them, Its just that I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage yet" Victor admits."Oh, sorry. I kinda got lost there." Trey said. "You shouldn't rush it.""I know, thats why I dont like how they are looking at me" Victor comments.

Trey turned to Victor's Pokemon then looked back at Victor. "Yeah, I see." Trey said as He and Luna stood up. Luna was now 4'8". Short compared to Trey who was 5'10". He glanced at her breasts. His nose bled a little. He wiped it clean and hugged her again. "Your now my lovely bride to be." Trey whispered in Luna's ear. Luna blushed profusely.

"I think we should get going if we want to get to Maulville today" Victor say as he nods. "Yeah, I wanna challenge the gym."Victor smiles as they set off again.

About half an hour later, the town was in sight.

"Finally, there should be some fun things to do here" Victor says as he looked around and spotted something. "Wait for me at the gym, I'll be back." He told them before walking off. "Where do you suppose he's going?" Lucy asked the world."I have an idea but, I'm not going to say in case I'm right" Victor tells her as he chuckles.

Luna watched. Trey turned a corner. Twenty minutes later he came back. He was clutching something in his hand. Trey held Luna's hand in his, opened the small black box, and revealed a ring. It was Platinum, with a small diamond in the shape of a Poke-ball. The gem was raised slightly, but not high enough to get knocked off in battle. Luna put her right and to her face, her mouth open in a smile. Trey slid the ring one of her fingers. People gathered and watched.

Victor smiled as his girls hugged him. Luna wrapped her arms around Trey. Trey hugged her back. "So, when's the honeymoon?" Victor asks with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure. Any date in particular?" Trey asked Luna. "No, I'm not sure of the date, but we shouldn't wait long." Luna said as she looked up at Trey. "How about you two go after we get our badges here, I'll even look after some of your pokemon so you two can have more privacy." Victor suggests as he smiles.

"There is a lot of planning involved. I'm not sure we can do it immediately. Yet we don't have a set date either." Luna said. "We'll be fine, we don't have to do it right away. Personally, the idea of waiting long isn't in our best intrust." Trey said. RedEyes stepped forward, everyone had almost forgotten he was there. "I know a guy. He can get this set up in a few days. And since he owes me a few favors, he'll do it for free." He said. "That sounds like it would work" Victor says, thinking out loud.

"Coincidentally, he lives in this city. We could head over there now if you guys want." RedEyes said as he placed his hand on his chin. "What do you think?" Trey asked Luna. "I would love to get started right away." She replied with a smile. RedEyes nodded and said, "Follow me, he's not far from here." Trey, his bride to be, and his Pokemon all followed RedEyes and Mary. Victor and his pokemon follow RedEyes and Mary too.

RedEyes led them to a large store. They all went inside. At the front desk was a man sitting in a chair. He was reclining. In his hands was a magazine. RedEyes walked up to the front desk and said, "It's been awhile, Ronny." The man looked up and said, "Oh my god, RedEyes, where have you been? Still sporting the black coat after all these years." *This man is more gay than I've ever seen.* Volt though to himself. "So, what brings you here?" Ronny asked RedEyes. "This is Trey. And his lovely bride to be Luna. As they are on the road they can't plan the wedding, and since you owe me a few favors I though I'd cash a few in." RedEyes said. "Hmm..." Ronny said as he went under the counter and got out a pad of paper. "When would you like it done?" Ronny asked. "Uhh..." Trey stammered. Luna took charge and said, "Within a week." "Oh honey, give me some credit. I can have it done in three days. I'm not the only man with connections." Ronny said as he wrote something down on his note pad. "Now tell me? What is your favorite color on a man?" "White." Luna answered. Ronny pulled Luna and Trey away and began walking around the store. Pointing things out and asking questions. "Wow... This seems like a lot of work." Oliva said as she sat on Nima's shoulder.

"Well, Its a very important day that they are planning" Nima tells her as she smiles. "You must want to be married to Victor" Volt says to Flora, causing said trainer to turn a little pale.

Ronny produced a tape-measure from nowhere and began measuring Luna and Trey. "This will be fun. I'll work on the others next. Now who is your best-man Trey?" Ronny asked. "I'm not sure. I forgot to ask someone." Trey said. "Who would you ask?" Ronny said as he measured Trey's arm. "My plan was to ask Victor. The guy standing over there." Trey said. Ronny nodded and said, "You can ask him in a second. I he your brother? Relative?" "None. I have y finisno family to speak of. Victor is my best friend." Trey said. Ronny finished measuring. "Okay. This will be easy. Come back with a Maid of honor and Best man and all the essentials." He said as he jotted things down. Trey and Luna walked over to the others. "Victor. This is important, come with me." Trey said as he walked out of the store.

Victor follows Trey as he smiles. As they got outside Trey turned to Victor. "It may seem that this was a split second decision, but I've wanted to do this for awhile." Trey said, his electric blue eyes glinting. "But that's beside the point. I came to ask you if you would be my best man for my wedding. So would you?"

"Of course I will be your best man, You are my best friend after all" Victor happily tells him as he grins. Trey put his hand over his eyes and said, "Thanks, man. It means a lot to me." "No problem" Victor tells him as he smiles.

Trey nodded and went inside with Victor. "Whats going on?" Trey asked. All the girls were getting excited and running around the shop. Ronny was joining them. Oliva stopped and said, "Lucy is the Maid of honor and now we are getting things ready!" Before running off again.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 25  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 25  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	21. Chapter 21

Victor sees Volt laying down on the ground with footprints on him, back leg twitching and says, "I think  
I should have took Volt out with us"."Yeah." Trey said. RedEyes was leaning against a wall and chatting with Mary.

Victor takes out a berry out and feeds it to Volt to help him heal up."It appears to be going well." RedEyes said as he walked over to Victor and Trey. "Yeah." Trey said, a little shaken at what was going on.

"They sure are excited about this" Victor comments as he watches. "Thank god it's free. I spent all my money on that ring." Trey said as he saw Nima and Luna examine apiece of fabric."Yea that would have sucked if you did have to pay" Victor says to him as Volt snickers at one of the words that histrainer said.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Luna said to Flora. It was strange for Luna to be excited about something, but this  
was understandable. "Of course you are! You are the bride after all" Flora teases Luna as she smiles brightly.

"Yeah, but I'm also nervous." Luna said as she blushed. "Thats understandable I do have a question for you though" Flora says as she frowns a little. "Yes?" Luna asks. "Are you going to prevent the rest of Trey's pokemon from... you know?" She asks as she looks at Luna.

"I don't know. I don't want to deny them that. I know that if a asked him to he would but at the same  
time he's a Pokemon-Trainer. It's up to him to keep his Pokemon happy and stress free. If I look at the  
big picture, not a whole lot will change. I would get priority though." Luna said, pondering.

"Ok, I was just wondering after all, Volt would be able to help the others on Victor's team if one of us  
married him" Flora tells her. Luna chuckled and said, "The thing is, I don't think Trey is looking for any male Pokemon.""Yea, that seems to be the same for Victor too" Flora tells her as she chuckles too.

After a few hours, Oliva tugged on Trey's pants and said, "I'm hungry." Trey nodded and said, "I'm  
getting that way as well." "I think Its time for a break so we can eat" Victor says as he stomach growls.

Trey nodded and walked over to the girls. "Hey, we are gonna get something to eat, wanna come?" He asked.  
"Sure, Ronny has already said he can take it from here." Luna responded with a smile. Trey nodded and  
held out his hand. Luna grabbed it and Trey returned to the front of the store. "Ready to go?" Trey asked  
the others.

Victor and his pokemon say yes as they walk up to him. "Alright, now anywhere good RedEyes? I'm lost." Trey said as they left the store. "Well there is a few places for takeout but other than that I have no idea." RedEyes said as he looked around.

"Well, takeout is better than nothing" Victor comments as they look for a place to eat. Trey nodded and said, "Let's go there." It had a large sign with a W on the front. Victor and his pokemon smile as they go inside with them.

RedEyes chuckled. "Last time I was at one of these, I had a freshly sewn hole in my chest an was on the  
run from Ingrowth with Max and Shane." He said. "Well, lets hope something like that doesn't happen this time" Victor says as he looks around. They found a table, got food, and sat down. "After this, let's head over to the gym." Trey said as he munched on his burger. "Sounds good to me" Victor says before starting to eat his cheeseburger.

RedEyes drank his Mr. Salt when his cell-phone rang. He picked it up, the voice of Max said, "Check the  
news." There was a TV in the corner playing some history document. RedEyes had it changed. A news woman  
began to speak. "As you can see, the armored vehicles have large gashes in the sides. Holes have been  
ripped through the tops and fronts. As you can see, this tank's barrel has been cut in half, and what  
appears to be bullet holes riddle the vehicles. We are not allowed inside but Police have been discussing  
the gore inside. We have no idea what caused this, or how the sheer amount of weaponry was never found by  
the police. We will come back after the break. Slateport news signing off." "The Crimson guard are  
getting sloppy with the clean-up." RedEyes said as he finished the drink.

"I assume that was your handy work" Victor says quietly so no one outside of heir group would . I'll tell you one thing, they sure were surprised when I ripped off the top of their tank." RedEyes responded quietly. "And I haven't had a chance to use my sword in awhile so it was good practice. But onething concerns me. Out of all the people I killed, out of all the things of theres I destroyed. I saw n oother mutants. Not a one." "That dosen't bode well." Trey said quietly. "From what you say, they should know conventional weapons don't work." "Exactly." RedEyes said.

"They might be saving the mutants for full scale attack" Victor quietly says as he frowns.

"Entirely possible. Consider this. Remember how I said that Ingrowth was in the area? Well maybe he moved  
all the mutants stationed there. For what? I don't know." RedEyes explained.

"Hm, I have a bad feeling since the mutants are the only thing that can hurt you" Victor says as hs  
shivers slightly.

"They aren't as skilled as me. I was the first. And I'm 21. So the other mutants are all younger than me.  
Most of them are around thirteen or fourteen. But not all of them are bad. Draco Is one. He's not  
designed for combat like I am. He was designed to make quick, long lasting repairs to vehicles." RedEyes  
explained. "Also another factor is that he is human. I am not. For example. half-breeds such as myself  
are faster and stronger than humans. Exactly how much varies on what part of the gene pool you get. But  
take someone like me, and alter the genes slightly, and you get a super solder. But, we are harder to  
control. Thus, more of them are humans than half-breeds."

"But would you be able to handle an army of mutants" Victor asks. "With lieutenants like Ingrowth, maybe handle about five hundred. But if I take out the lieutenants one byone. The I could take them all on at once." RedEyes said. "But I won't have to fight alone at all. I have help."

"That makes me feel a bit better" Victor says as he sighs in relief. "Yeah, at least your not alone." Trey added. "Let's head out. People are starting to stare." "I'm looking forward to watching the gym battle" Victor says as he smiles.

Trey nodded as he stood up and said, "Yeah, this will be a good one. I believe I'll have Oliva watch this  
time." Victor stands up as well and lets Aurora out once they exit the resturant.

Trey nodded and headed toward the gym. He opened the door and walked in. Oliva on his shoulder and Luna  
holding his hand. RedEyes, Mary, Victor, and his Pokemon went to the stands. RedEyes sat and crossed his  
arms. "Tell me Victor, what is Luna's power?" He asked.

"Well, when she was a Ralts I made a joke that she must have been the offspring of a legendary since she  
took out all of Roxanne's pokemon as well as destoryed the wall of the gym" Victor tells him as he  
smiles. RedEyes looked down and said, "Incredible. Mary, do you think..." Mary looked down as well. "I'm not sure. It's entirely possible." "What is it?" Victor asks, curious about what they were thinking.

"If I'm correct, then I'll tell you." RedEyes said as he looked down. Trey turned to Luna. "Let's finish  
this now." Trey said. Trey let out all his Pokemon. They all looked around. Nima looked around and said,  
"Why are we not fighting?" "I wanted to do a Luna run this time. If I show Oliva the strongest Pokemon I  
have in battle, she may evolve." Trey told them. "So just watch." Wattson stepped forward and said, "Hey  
challenger! Let's make this quick! I have to be somewhere at four!" Trey nodded and said, "Good luck, and  
try not to destroy the gym." Luna nodded and walked forward. Wattson reared back and sent out an  
Electrode. "Luna use Psychic!" Trey commanded. Electrode was picked up and slammed into the ceiling. Then  
slammed back down, then thrown against the back wall, which it flew through. Trey flinched and rubbed his  
brow. Watson was amazed as he sent out his Magneton. RedEyes stood and looked forward with surprise.  
Magneton started to fire a Thunder when Trey yelled, "Energy Ball!" Luna fire a green orb. Magneton was  
blasted apart. It's three separate Magnemites in corner's of the gym. "Go Magnezone!" Wattson yelled as  
he threw out Magnazone. "Use Gyro ball!" Wattson commanded. "Use Shadow Ball." Trey commanded. Luna fire a Shadow ball that sent Magnezone flying. Wattson sighed and pulled back his Pokemon. He walked forward and gave Trey the gym badge. "Dammit, why dose everyone always beat me?" He said as he started making calls to fix the gym. RedEyes looked Mary and nodded. "It's her." He said.

Victor and his pokemon get up and rejoin Trey. Shadow runs up to Luna and says, "That was amazing!"."Thanks. I didn't mean to knock holes in the walls." Luna said as she rubbed the back of her walked down from the bleachers. "I don't want to do this. But I have no choice. It appears I willhave to ask you guys to come with me after your wedding in a few days." RedEyes said grimly. His eyes getting that menacing look that he had when they first met him. RedEyes then turned and walked out of the gym. His jacket gliding behind him menacingly.

Victor starts to worry that Luna is in danger do to what ever she is."What?" Trey said in confusion. "It has to do with Luna being abnormally strong" Victor tells him with a frown.

"Hmm." Trey says as they leave the gym. The next say, Trey and his Pokemon sit in the bleachers. Wattson  
walked up to his side. "Ok, let's not knock down the gym this time." He says as he send out a Magneton.

Victor sends Crystal out an says, "Crystal use Force Palm!". She holds her palm out and shots a beam of  
energy at Magneton. Magneton was smacked back. "Use Thunder!" Wattson commanded. Magneton use Thunder, causing a lightning bolt to strike Crystal. Doing massive damage."Use Blaze Kick!" Victor calls out to her. Crystal's foot lights on fire and she runs toward her opponent to kick it.

Magneton took the hit and was thrown back again. Use "Gyro-Ball!" Wattson commanded. Magneton began to  
spun and spun after Crystal. "Use Detect and follow up with Aura Sphere!" Victor tells Crystal. She dodges the Gyro ball and create a sphere of energy between her paws before firing it.

Magneton took the hit and was thrown back. Knocked out. "Alright." Wattson said as he pulled back  
Magneton. "Go Electrode!" He sent out Electrode. "Now use Thunder.!" He commanded. Electrode sent a  
Thunder bolt at Crystal.

Crystal avoids the attack."Use Dark Pulse!" Victor tells her and she starts to think negative thoughts as  
a dark aura surrounds her before releasing towards Electrode. Electrode took the attack and got in close. "Now use Explosion!" Wattson commanded. Electrode sent out a blast. Causing both Him and Crystal to feint. Wattson pulled Electrode back and sent out Magnezone.

Victor recalls Crystal and says,"Your turn Volt" as he sends him out. Volt is yellower and his tail is  
even shorter. "Use Double Kick!" Victor tells him. He runs up to Magnezone and turns around before  
kicking it twice. "Use Flash Cannon!" Wattson commanded. Magnezone charged up and fired a ball of light trailed by shards of molten metal.

Volt gets hit and is sent flying through the hole in the wall. Volt makes his way back in with his  
evolution completed. "Alright Volt, use Thunder Fang!" Victor cheers and Volt's teeth start crakling with  
electricity before biting Magnezone.

Magnezone is hit with the electricity. "Use Gyro Ball!" Wattson commands. Magnezone begins to spin with  
Volt still biting. "Let go and kick Magnezone into the wall using its momentum" Victor tells him and Volt follows through with the command. "Use, Giga Impact!" Wattson commands. Trey crossed his arms and said, "It's all over Wattson is done."

Volt dodges it and Victor tells him, "Quickly, use Double kick!" Volt turns into a blur as he runs to the  
Magnet Area Pokemon and kicks it twice.

Magnezone was hit back, tried to hover again, and fell to the ground. Knocked out. Wattson sighed, tossed  
the badge across field to Victor and said, "There you go." He then went back to organizing the build  
team. Trey walked down from the bleachers. "Well done Victor." He said.

"Thanks" Victor said as he smiled. He then knees down and pets Volt. "I'm con concerned about what RedEyes said." Trey said as they left. "What happened as you watched the fight?" "When they saw Luna's power, Mary said that she's the one" Victor tells him.

Trey shook his head. "I have no idea what they are saying. Do you Luna?" Trey asked. Luna shook her head  
and said, "I'm as confused as you are." Just then something pulled on Trey's leg. Trey looked down to see  
a Delibird. "Delivery for Mr. Trey." It said. "That would be me. What is it?" Trey said. Delibird opened  
his bag and pulled out a small bundle of cash. "It's from Seth." He said. Trey accepted the money and  
pulled out a berry for the Pokemon. Delibird accepted it and walked off. "Well, I'm not broke anymore."  
Trey said as he pocketed the cash. "Thats good to hear" Victor comments as he recalls Volt.

As they entered the Pokemon Center Ronny walked up to them. "Ok, everything is set up. You guys are  
getting married in two days." He told them. "Two days?" Trey said, surprised. "Well, I would have you get  
married tomorrow but there was a delay on your suit." Ronny said absentmindedly. "Don't we get to choose  
the date?" Trey asked. "Well usually you would but I'm not getting paid for this." Ronny told them. Trey  
sighed. Luna leaned against Trey. "Its fine. We want to get married quickly anyway." She said. "Okay.  
It's not anything huge. Just a humble wedding with friends." Ronny said as he walked away. "That's what  
made it easy."

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 33  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 25  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	22. Chapter 22

Victor got his pokemon healed and let Flora, Shadow, Crystal and, Volt out. Trey rubbed his brow. "Well this is nerve racking." He said. "I bet it is" Victor comments as he sighs.

Trey stood. "Now that we are all healed up, whatcha' wanna do?" Trey asked. Trying to get his mind off of  
his wedding. "How about we see if we can find an amusement park?" Flora sugests.

"Yeah!" Oliva said as she jumped up to Trey's shoulder. "I've heard of these. There are these rides that  
go really fast." Trey patted her head and said, "Sounds good. Do they have one here?" "I think they do" Victor tells him as he smiles. "Alright, it's settled. Amusement park it is." Trey said. They head out and Victor let Aurora out so she could have fun too. They all found it after a while. Then the group payed for tickets and went inside.

"What should we do first?" Victor asks as he looks around. "I don't know. I've only ever been to one of these once." Trey said as he looked around as well. "Lets go on a roller coaster first" Shadow suggests as her tail wags happily. "That sounds fun." Trey said as he started to head over to it with everyone.

Victor follows and pays for him and his pokemon to ride. Trey does the same and gets in line. After a small wait period they are on the ride. Trey got situated in a car with Luna and Nima.

Victor gets in a car with Flora and Crystal while Volt and Shadow share sat out with Aurora. She was too short. The coaster launched off. Victor and his pokemon held on as the ride started to speed up.

Trey opened his eyes. He scanned the room as always. Then he realized that he was alone. He put his hand  
to his face. *Today is the day.* He thought as he rolled out of bed and took a shower. he got out of the  
shower and remembered what Ronny had told him. "Come directly here. I'll do the rest." He got dressed and  
headed to Ronny's shop. He walked in and saw Ronny. "Ahh, okay. We have to head over to the church now.  
Everyone is there and getting ready." Trey nodded and asked, "Is it normal to feel nervous?" Ronny  
stopped and said, "Of course it is honey. Now let's go." Trey nodded and left with him. Victor and his pokemon were at the church all, dressed up and helping set everything up.

Trey and Ronny walked in. Ronny immediately pulled Trey out of the main room and into the changing room.  
"Get undressed. We need to get dressed "How long has everyone been here?" Trey asked. Ronny ignored the  
question and said, "Get dressed, your getting married in a few hours." Volt helped Victor with what he  
was working on. "Too bad it's just us. All the girls aren't here." Volt said.

"Yea, We'll get to hang out with them after the wedding though" Victor tells him as he smiles. Trey stepped out of the men's changing room in a pure white suit. He had a white rose on the left side. "Anything I could help with?" He asked. "No, we got everything" Victor tells him as he smiles at him.

"I'm so nervous." Luna said as she got on her dress. Lucy helped her. "Don't be. I'm sure you will be  
fine." Lucy said as she helped her. "You look beautiful Luna" Shadow tells her as she smiles. "Thank you." Luna responded. "All of you."

"Your welcome" Shadow, Crystal, Flora and, Aurora say to her. Nima hugged Luna and said, "You'll be fine. And next time it will be all of us helping out Flora." "Thank you, I just hope Victor doesn't take forever" Flora tells them as she blushes a little. Ronny walked in. "Great your dressed." He said. "I hope everyone is ready. It's almost show time." "Well, I guess we should get to where we are suppost to be now" Shadow says as she grins.

Everyone got into position at the alter. Victor smiles as stands by Trey. Trey looked forward as Here Come the Bride Began to play. The doors opened and Luna walked in. Flora smiles as she watches. Luna walked up to the alter. She stood across from Trey. She was blushing like crazy and shaking slightly. She had a massive smile. Victor looks at Flora as he smiles.

Luna and Trey locked hands. The Priest said, "Do you Luna take this man to be your husband?" Luna  
responded with, "I do." "Do you Trey take this woman to be your wife?" The Priest asked. "I do." Trey  
answered. "I know pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest said as he closed his book. Luna jumped  
into Trey's arms and kissed him. Victor and all of his pokemon smile brightly as the two are now married.

The Priest left. The front doors swung open and RedEyes walked in. "You two are married that's good." He  
said as he disappeared from sight. One by one everyone was knocked out. Trey awoke. In his regular  
clothes. A pair of jeans, a black Te-shirt, and his sneakers. He looked around. Victor was lying on the  
ground and so was Volt. They appeared to be knocked out still. Trey's head hurt like crazy. It appeared  
that they were in a cell. It was extremely dark. Only a little light was offered by some small plants  
that were growing here and there. He shook Victor and Volt awake. Victor and Volt wake up and and Victor asks, "What happened Trey?".

"I don't know. It appears we are stuck." Trey said as he looked around. Volt looked at Trey. He saw  
something he had never seen before in him. Rage. Hatred. Trey stood up and looked around. He leaned back  
and kicked at the bars. "Nothing." He said angrily. All of the sudden, the cage they were in started to  
move. It moved up. They found themselves in a large room. It looked like they were under the roots of a  
massive tree. Between the roots, a blue light could be seen streaming in. Giving the room it's only  
light. Around them, on raised platforms were legendarys. All of them. Entai, Rayquaza, Celibi, Jirachi,  
Palkia, and all the others. At the front of the massive circular room was two large chairs. In one sat a  
Gardevoir and in the other sat MewTwo. RedEyes stood between the cage and MewTwo. "You see, he loves her. You don't need to do this." He yelled. MewTwo stood up and fired a black ball of energy at RedEyes. He  
drew his sword and blocked it. "Sir, you know you can't hit me like that." RedEyes said. "What the hell  
is going on?" Trey said to Victor and Volt. Victor looks around and says, "I think RedEyes is defending you and Luna".

"Then why the hell did he take us here." Trey growled, not at Victor, but at RedEyes. "They are awake."  
MewTwo said in a voice that echoed in the room and in everyone's mind. RedEyes walked over to their cage  
and grabbed the bars. "You guys okay? I'm defending you. You are on trial." He said. Trey leapt up and  
grabbed RedEyes's collar. "Where the hell are we?" He demanded. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."  
RedEyes assured. A double door opened behind MewTwo. Luna came running out, still in her wedding dress.  
She leapt from the platform and ran to the cage. RedEyes stepped aside. Luna and Trey hugged through the  
cage. "Luna, are you alright." Trey asked as he hugged her. "This looks pretty real to me." Groudon said.  
Being three stories tall made his voice boom. "But he is a human." Jirachi argued. "He cannot love her."  
"I don't know." Lugia argued. "I find humans to be kind creatures." Deoxys slammed a tentacle on his  
platform. "Kill him and get it over with." He demanded. All at once the Legendarys began to argue.  
"Silence!" MewTwo commanded. "He is not worthy of her." "But MewTwo." RedEyes argued. "No! He is not  
worthy of my daughter. Your father and I may have been friends but I will not excuse this outrage."  
MewTwo yelled at RedEyes.

"Your his daughter?" Trey asked, refusing to let go. He felt Luna nod. A ball of pink energy surrounded  
her and pulled her away. She began to struggle and fire Psychics. Then she began firing Hyper Beams.  
"Amazing. I can feel your power." MewTwo said as he hoisted her higher. "You truly are my daughter." Trey  
grew even more angry. MewTwo turned his head toward Trey. "Are you angry? You puny human. You can do  
nothing to stop me." He said before laughing. "You hold the ring of my daughters love and yet you cannot  
protect her, you truly are pitiful." Trey looked down at his wedding ring. It was solid Platinum. His  
rage grew until Victor could feel it. It grew until Volt, who had no experience with the aura could feel  
it. A visible aura surrounded Trey. His fists were clenched. The Legendarys looked surprised. And some of  
them looked scared. "Hmm? Interesting." MewTwo said, surprised. "Now, what is angering you? The fact that  
I am refusing you your wife? Or the fact that I am ridiculing you?" He then laughed. Trey placed his hand  
on one of the bars. He clenched his fist tighter. Luna banged on the wall of the orb and said, "Help!"  
That drew Trey over the edge. He activated his armor and blew the cage apart. Victor and Volt went  
rolling back. They stopped rolling when they hit the wall. Treys armor, instead of being a light pink,  
was now a dark crimson. He looked up at MewTwo and said, "I will destroy you." He then dashed forward and  
appeared in the air above MewTwo. MewTwo smiled and stuck up his hand. Trey hit a barrier and was blown  
back. MewTwo laughed again and said, "This is fun!" Trey slid on all fours then ran forward. MewTwo flew  
down. Both of them drew back their fists and hit at the same time. They clashed. They both flew  
backwards. All the Legendarys gasped and leaned forward collectively.

Victor and Volt got up and watched with wide eyes. Victor couldn't see Flora or the rest of his girls.  
Treys aura was so strong that it started to infulence him. He balled his hands into fists and growled as  
his aura grew stronger and stronger.

Trey and MewTwo continued to clash. Trey slid back on all fours and ran forward again. MewTwo flew  
forward. At the last second, Trey moved around him at lightning speed. He jumped, spun, and kicked him in  
the back of the head. Sending him to the ground. The Legendarys gasped louder. MewTwo go up and flew  
back. He laughed and said, "Please, continue. Your power is amazing." Trey appeared behind him and  
tackled him. Trey rolled MewTwo over and began to punch him in the head. MewTwo blasted Trey off, sending  
him flying into Rayquaza. Rayquaza pushed him back out there and said, "Give him hell."

Victor's aura activates on its own and Victor fights the urge to unleash his power."Victor, no. Calm down." Volt said, trying to avoid further conflict. MewTwo Trey just continued over theedge. He grabbed MewTwo by the neck, crouched, and began to slam his body into the ground. Causing a crater to grow larger and larger with each impact."I know I shouldn't and I'm doing my best not to but, I'm worried about our friends and Trey's aura is effecting me too" Victor tell Volt as he tries to calm down.

Trey then stood and threw MewTwo into the far wall. MewTwo fell forward. He coughed up blood. Trey dashed  
forward, and the second before he reached MewTwo, RedEyes was between them. RedEyes had his sword drawn. He angled the blade down and he held his arm high. He stopped Trey in his tracks and said to MewTwo, "It appears you have lost." MewTwo nodded and released Luna. She fell to the ground and ran toward Trey. As she tackled him, his armor dispersed in a flash of blue. His aura was gone aswell. It was sucked back deep inside of him, to it's place of origin. Trey and Luna fell backwards. Hugging each other close. Victor sits down as he watches.

RedEyes helped the injured king up. MewTwo wiped his forehead and found blood. He laughed and floated  
back up to his spot. "That hurt. Well done. It give my mind peace to know that my daughter is in such  
capable hands." He said as rested. "Although I must apologize. I am getting old. A warrior such as  
yourself deserves a challenge. Perhaps later. Meeting adjourned." All the Legendary relaxed. A few came  
down to meet Trey. "Perhaps I was wrong." Jirachi admitted. 'Don't worry.' Trey said in Victors mind.  
'The girls are safe deeper in the structure.' Trey had no idea how he did that. Victor smiles as he now looks around in awe at all of the legendary pokemon that have gathered.

The other Gardevoir, that sat next to MewTwo stood. She walked forward. And down some invisible stairs.  
"So, we get our daughter back and you have captured her heart." She said to Trey. "I applaud your  
bravery." She then turned and left walked up the star again. "Your lucky. She never speaks to anyone  
other than MewTwo." Ho-oh told Trey. MewTwo and the other Gardevoir spoke for a quietly for a bit, then  
MewTwo stood. "Today, I am losing the daughter that I finally got back. I will get minor medical  
attention then we will celebrate." He said before leaving with the other Gardevoir. A few Zoroark entered  
the room. They led everyone out. "Who are they?" Trey asked RedEyes. "The Zoroark guard. Elite force for  
MewTwo." He responded. Trey finally returned to Victor and Volt with Luna.

Victor walks up to them and says, "I'm glad thats over". "Yeah." Trey said as he rubbed his head. "I kinda went nuts.""I was getting there too because your negative aura was effecting me" Victor tells him as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	23. Chapter 23

"Yeah." Trey said as they began to walk. Trey looked over and saw RedEyes talking with a Zoroark. She wore a belt with a transparent blue blade in the side. Trey looked around and saw that all of the Zoroark had no bead in their hair and had blue blades attached to their belts. Trey looked back to Victor and continued to talk. "God, my head hurts." He said with a laugh.

"I bet it did" Victor comments as he pets Volt.

They left the large room and found themselves in a large hallway. All the Legendarys had dispersed and gone out of sight. "Whoa." Trey said as he looked around. He heard footsteps from down the hall. Their Pokemon rounded a corner. Lucy, Nima, and Oliva tackled Trey as Crystal, Shadow, Flora, and Aurora tackled Victor.

"I so happy to see all of you alright!" Victor tells his pokemon as he and Volt hug them.

"What was that scary aura Trey?" Lucy asked as she hugged him. "Yeah, what was that?" Nima asked aswell. "That was me." Trey said as he looked down

"It would have been me to if it wasn't for me being able to fight the urge" Victor comments as he looks down as well.

"But he saved me." Luna said as she wrapped her arms around Trey. Oliva jumped on Trey's lap. Trey rubbed her head and said, "I'll try to avoid getting that angry in the future."

"Luna, Is it ok if we tell them about your lineage?" Victor asks her as he frowns.

"Yeah." Luna said as she nodded.

"Girls, Mewtwo is Luna's father" Victor tells them, expecting them to be shocked.

"Whoa! MewTwo?" Oliva exclaimed. All the Pokemon looked surprised. "No wonder your so strong." Lucy said, amazed. Nima nodded. "I always though the High King's kid would be strong." She said.

"Is Mewtwo just below Arceus in rankings?" Victor asks, trying not to be disrespectful to any of the legendarys.

"No one knows. Arceus has been gone for hundreds of years." RedEyes said as he walked in with the Zoroark he was talking to earlier. "He and Mew fought and they both disappeared. At one time it was two kingdoms. Mew's and Arceus's. They fought, and disappeared. MewTwo took the throne and things have been peaceful. But humans usually don't know that."

"Has anyone tried to find them?" Victor then asks, even though some must have tried to .

"Of course. People looked for years. MewTwo was one of them." RedEyes told him. "MewTwo seems nice enough to me." Trey said, pulling a laugh from RedEyes.

"He is just like any other father" Volt comment as he chuckles.

"By the way." RedEyes said. "This is Sally. My older sister." The Zoroark waved and said, "Hi. I work here as a guard."

"Its nice to meet you Sally" Victor and his pokemon say in there own ways.

"Hi." Sally said. "Hi, I'm Trey and these are-" Trey said before he was cut off. "I know you. Your the brave knight that fought the king to save his princess." Sally said as she hugged herself. RedEyes sighed and said, "She is a hopeless romantic."

"We better keep Volt away from her" Victor comments and Aurora wraps herself around the Jolteon to keep the perv away from Sally.

"As I was saying, this is my wife, Luna. And my Pokemon, Nima, Lucy, and Oliva." Trey said as he stood up with his Pokemon. "Actually, I have a question. Why do you have that blue sword?" Sally looked at he waist and looked back up and said, "This is my bead." She moved aside her hair to show the lack off. "When you join the guard, you give your bead to Groudon. He melts it and is is transported to our chief smith. He molds it into your sword." "Same as mine." RedEyes said as he motioned to his. "Mine has two differences. One, It's my father's bead. Two, it has some other property. I can't tell you that." Trey nodded.

"I didn't know you could do that with a Zoroark's bead" Aurora says as she nuzzles Victor.

"Yeah. It may look usless but it has more uses than most would think." RedEyes said. A Zoroark rounded the corner and walked up to RedEyes. He saluted and said, "Lieutenant RedEyes sir. Rooms have been organized for the following. You, Victor, and Trey and his wife." RedEyes saluted and said, "Have escorts been arranged?" "Yessir." The Zoroark said as he kept his hand up. "Ok, send them and I will get back to you. Thanks." RedEyes said. The Zoroark dropped his hand and walked away.

"Are we at the Hall of Origins?" Victor finally asks RedEyes.

RedEyes shook his head. "Its not, and even if it was, I would not tell you." He said.

"Yea, I don't blame you, if people found out where it was then every trainer and reseacher would swarm the place" Victor says as he chuckles a little.

RedEyes nodded. Three Zoroark maids walked around the corner. They bowed and offered to take them to their rooms.

"You three should say away from the Jolteon" Victor tell the maids as he sweatdrops.

All three bowed and said, "As you wish sir." Simultaneously. Volt turned to Victor and said, "Victor... You screwed me over." RedEyes interjected. "Don't even try. They are stone faced." He looked up to see all three of the maids stand in front if RedEyes and bow. "Good afternoon Lieutenant RedEyes." They said at the same time. Trey smirked and said, "Another group of women that are attracted to RedEyes."

"Look who's talking" Victor teases as he smirks.

"Yeah well I can't do that anymore." Trey said as he chuckled.

"True but, they can still be jealous of Luna" Victor playfully points out.

"They can. I can't sop that." Trey said as he remembered the mob of women at the Pokemon Center.

"They are probably go after me now" Victor say as he sighs.

"Are you sure?" Trey asked with a laugh. RedEyes snickered.

"I at least hope they do" Victor admits with Volt starting to laugh.

The three maids led their respective persons to their rooms. Except for RedEyes. He knew his way around. Apparently Mary would meet him there.

"Wow, this room is massive." Trey said as he and his Pokemon entered their room. Trey st on the huge bed. All his Pokemon tackled him. Luna locked the door. They began to take off his clothes. Oliva assisted. Soon Trey was naked and pinned down by his Pokemon. "You have been ignoring us Trey." Nima said. "Yeah, that is just not fair." Lucy said. Oliva watched. She felt herself get wet. Nima looked over to her. "Oh? This is something." She said as she rubbed Oliva's head. "I believe you should learn this now." She said as she moved her closer to Trey. "Uhh, I don't think this is a good idea." Trey said.

"That's good. Your doing well." Nima told Oliva. She was at the moment kneeling, with her mouth around Trey's cock. Trey groaned and came. Oliva gulped a few times and pulled away. "It's salty." She said as she licked her lips. "Well done." Nima said as she angled herself over Trey. She dropped and moaned. Trey began to thrust. He lifted his arms, which were being pinned by the other girls. He grabbed Nima's waist and thrust harder. He continued until she came. She fell off. Panting. Lucy tackled Trey as he tried to sit up and quickly placed herself on him. Se mewled softly as Trey began to thrust. She moaned louder as she came. Se rolled off aswell. Luna got on top of him kissed and hugged as Trey stuck himself inside her. She moaned softly and be thrust. Eventually, they both came. "I love you." Luna said as she lay on him. "I love you to." Trey responded. Oliva, was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I think we should relax and have a little fun" Victor tells his pokemon after they enter their grins as he looks at Shadow pervertedly. Victor chuckles as Aurora pulls his pants down and nuzzles his cock. "You want it?" Victor asks as he lays down on her back so Victor can fuck her as Volt looks at Flora with a perverted grin. Volt tries to mount Flora as Victor starts to fuck Aurora. Flora turned and blasted Volt off. He landed on the floor. Volt slowly walks up to Shadow and asks, "Can I hump you?". "You mast have wanted this from me for a while now" Victor says to Aurora as he moans. Shadow looked at Volt in disbelief. She turned around and said, "Fine." Volt mounts Shadow and nuzzles her before starting to fuck her. Victor moans as he fucks Aurora. Shadow too the fucking. "Your going to have to try harder." She said in a bored voice. Volt sends little shocks from his cock into Shadow to get her more pleasure and he fucks her harder. Victor moans louder as he cums in Aurora. Shadow moaned loudly. He hit her weak spot. Victor rolls off of Aurora as Volt continues fucking Shadow. Shadow moaned louder. "I- idiot." She complained. "And how am I an idiot?" Volt asks as he fucks her harder. "Flora, do you want a turn?" Victor asks her as he smiles. Flora tackled Victor and said, "Took you long enough." Shadow calmed down from the pulse. "Because your stupid and perverted." She said. "All males are peverted in some way" Volt says before starting to fuck her silly. "I think you need to get it up" Victor teases Flora as he smirks. Shadow moaned and came.

Flora said, "Alright." As she placed Victor's cock in her mouth. Volt pants as he cums and lays down on the ground. "You sure are eager" Victor comments as he puts a hand on her head. "My murr moph sho." (I sure hope so.) Flora said as she moved her head. Victor grunts a little as his Gardevoir sucks on his cock. Flora sucked harder. "This feels so good" Victor moans. Volt walks up to Crystal and knocks her down before staring at her boobs. "Hm? You want this?" Crystal asked. "Yes I do, You are my favortive to hump after all" Volt comments as his cock starts to come back out. "Alright, be gentle." Crystal says as she spreads her legs. Volt gets on top of her and moans as he starts fucking her. Victor moans as he cums in Flora's mouth. Flora swallowed and said to Victor, "Now it's my turn." She pushed him down and placed himself on top of him. Victor puts his hands on her hips and kisses her. Volt licks one of Crystals breasts as her humps her faster. Crystal moaned slightly. Victor moans as he starts thrusting with Flora's bouncing. "Do you mind if I tie us with my knot?" Volt asks Crystal as he moans. "Sure." Crystal choked out. Volt moans as his forming knot hits the entrance to Crystals pussy. "How long did you wait to get my cock in you for the first time?" Victor asks his Gardevoir as he moans. "Ive waited for a long time." Flora admitted. "And I was too scared to ask" Victor admits to her as ne moans louder. Volt moans louder as his knot enters Crystal. Crystal continued to moans, but louder. Volt moans loudly as he cums inside of Crystal."Ohh." Crystal moaned as she came. She lay there, panting. Volt soon falls asleep. Flora came and fell asleep. Victor peacefully goes to sleep.

Trey lay on the bed with his Pokemon. Each of them lay on top of him. A knock was heard at the door. In walked a Zoroark maid. She left a few minutes later. She knocked on Victor's door.

Volt wakes up and gets off of Crystal before saying, "Come in".

Sorry to interrupt, dinner will be ready soon." She said. She then bowed and left.

Volt shots a Pin Missle in Victor's ass to wake him up. Victor grabs Volt and shake him as he asks, "What the hell was that for?".

"A maid came in here. We have to get ready to go." Volt said as he released a small pulse.

Victor starts to hump Flora's leg to get her attention and Volt decides to do the same with Crystal.

Flora opened her eyes and blasted Victor off of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Volt for a second." She said as she helped him up.

"Since when have you been against Volt doing that to you?" Victor asks as he gets dressed.

"Since always. My body is yours." She said as she held her hands to her chest.

"You mean to say that you never 'helped' him out?" Victor asks as he smirks.

"No." She responded.

"You must have wanted me ever since you were a Ralts" Victor comments.

"Don't push it. Unlike Luna, when I was a Ralts, I was a child. It began when I was a Kirlia." Flora said as she watched him dress.

"I didn't know if it went that far or not since you always liked me" Victor tells her.

"I always liked you. But never was attracted to you until I was old enough." Flora pointed out. Meanwhile, Trey was putting on his sneakers. Oliva was sitting on his shoulders. She blushed at the thought of what she did. Luna got on her normal dress. Lucy punched and kicked the air. She believed it was her duty to keep up her training so next time she could fight alongside her Master. This, was a Lucario's dream. To one day find a Master and fight alongside him in the heat of combat. Nima lifted her arms and stretched. "I wonder." She said as she leaned against the wall. "I wander if these are the allies RedEyes was talking about." Trey nodded as he tied his right shoe. "I don't think so. He dosent appear to be the kind of guy to reveal a secret this big." Trey said as he finished. "He must have been talking about something else." "True." Lucy said as she kicked. "I knew there was a council, and I knew that it was run by MewTwo but I had no idea where it was." Luna nodded. "I'm sure that was put in place when humans developed a way to communicate directly with us." She said as she slid her arms through her dress. "By the way, RedEyes isn't wearing a communicator. He must be able to communicate without one." Trey nodded and stood. He pulled everyone in and hugged them all. "I'm just glad we are all fine." He said as he kissed each of his girls. "Ready to go?" They all nodded in unison. There was a knock at Victor's door.

Everyone was decent and Victor answers the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Trey asked.

"Yes we are" Victor comments as he exits the room.

Trey nodded and started to walk down the hall with everyone. Eventually, Trey stopped and said, "I'm lost."

"Same here" Victor says as he sweatdrops.

RedEyes and Mary rounded a corner. "Hey guys. Are you on your way there?" He asked.

"We would be if we knew where the hell we where going" Victor tells him as he frowns.

"It's this way." RedEyes said as he walked past them. They followed as he went down a few hallways and through doors. They entered a massive room with a table in the center. It was long and had many chairs on the sides. "Ahh." Trey said. "There is no way I can remember all that." "Don't worry. Took me awhile." RedEyes said. "This place is three square miles."

"Its really that big?" Victor asks as he walks towards the table.

"Yeah, most of it is under ground." RedEyes said as the doors opened. MewTwo and the Gardevoir walked in. MewTwo had a bruised face, one arm was in a sling, and one of his horns had a wrap around it. Everyone got seated. Sitting to MewTwo's left was the Gardevoir. RedEyes took the seat next to her. He didn't expect to have to but if there was any danger he could jump up and fight alongside the Zoroark Guards that lined the walls.

Victor smiles as he and Flora sit next to each other.

MewTwo speaks up. "Trey, that fight was excellent." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "You will make a fine leader." "What?" Trey asked, bewildered. "Well, since you have married my daughter, air to the throne, when I retire, it will be you who leads this empire." MewTwo explained. Trey went silent. "And about grand kids." MewTwo continued. Trey looked as if he died.

Victor and Volt chuckle, trying their best not to say anything.

RedEyes smirked. Trey began to sweat. "Is that even possible?" He asked.

"We are friends with living proof of it being possible" Victor tells him as he tries not to crack up.

RedEyes nodded. "Completely possible." He said as Mary leaned against him. Trey began to sweat. *F-fuck. I didn't account for that. She could be pregnant already.* He thought. Luna hugged Trey's arm.

Victor stops and his eyes widen as his face turns pale.

*Fuck...* Trey thought. "Uh..." Trey stammered. "Oh come on. Lets eat and be merry. For, I finally have my daughter back AND she has a husband that has bested my in battle." MewTwo said. Trey looked to Victor, his face pale.

"I doubt i have to worry about that yet" Victor tells himself before smiling.

The doors at the other end of the room opened. Zoroark's carrying trays walked out and placed them on the table.

"I'm surpised that you are so kind after how you were born Mewtwo" Victor comments as he looks at what food they they have.

"I will admit. I'm usually not too kind to humans. RedEyes is an exception. His father an I were close. But you two seem to show... a certain something. A sort of promise if you will. I sense no ill mannered feelings in you and I respect that." MewTwo explained. Trey nodded. Recovering slightly. Trey stared at the food. *Interesting.* He thought. *The craftsmanship is remarkable.*

"I actually risked my life years ago to save my Gardevoir when she was a Ralts, you can check my mind for the details if you want" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"I try not to read peoples minds. Too invasive." MewTwo explained. "Trey, have you risked your life for anyone?" Trey nodded. "I nearly died. I took two bullets for Luna and my Pokemon. One grazed my heart, the other went through my shoulder." Trey told him. "Amazing. Do tell." MewTwo said, interested. Trey explained the story in great detail. "Amazing." MewTwo said. "Truly remarkable that you survived." Trey nodded. "I still have a few scars." He said.

Victor starts looking over all of the food as he smiles.

Trey and Victor really hit it off with MewTwo. "You know, I had no idea humans could have a sense of humor." He said after Victor had told a joke. All of them were laughing.

"The jokes are what makes our group to hang out with" Victor comments as they laugh.

MewTwo nodded. "It makes me happy. My daughter has found wonderful friends and a husband to match. I remember the day we lost you." He said as he looked to Luna. "You were too young to remember. On a quick trip from the island, you wandered off. I could not track you. At that age, you already showed prominent resistance to Psychic abilities. We searched manually and never found you. That was many years ago." The silent Gardevoir nodded.

"I never imanged that the joke I made about Luna being the daughter of a legendary to be true" Victor comments he remembers when he first made that joke.

"To be completely honest, I thought her power was just some kids over reacting. I sensed she was strong but I though she was just high level. But destroying a building at such at such an age. It is astounding." RedEyes said as he crossed his arms. "I knew she was special." Mary said with a voice like silk. A few of the younger guards noses' began to bleed. They would ask her out but they all feared what "Lieutenant" RedEyes would do to them. RedEyes turned his head and shot a sideways glare at a few guards behind him. They froze and began to sweat. RedEyes turned back.

Volt looks away from Mary so he is glared at by Redeyes.

By this time, everyone was done.

"That was a good meal" Victor says as he smiles.

Trey nodded in agreement.

"You should try Trey's cooking sometime Mewtwo" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Hmm?" MewTwo said as he looked at Trey. "You cook?" "Yeah. I'm pretty good." Trey responded. "Actually, the first thing I ever gave to Luna was a cookbook. It explained how to make cakes and things." Luna blushed and said, "I still have it."

"You should try cooking something out of that book sometime Luna" Volt says as he smiles.

"I would need Trey's help. I know nothing abut cooking." She said as she leaned against him.

"I'm sure it would be good" Flora tells her.

"I don't know." Luna said as the table was cleared.

Victor smiles as he hugs Flora.

Everyone stood. "You will have rooms for tonight. Come tomorrow, you can leave and continue your journey." MewTwo said as he left the room.

"Well, I guess we should go to our rooms then" Victor says before yawning.

As they left the room, RedEyes was mobbed by Zoroarks. They wanted something for him. One of the soldiers asked if he would come to their drill when he was done here, which he accepted. A few other maids wasted autographs. Which he gave out. When the smoke cleared he said, "Want to come? I was invited to see a drill and maybe give a little practice to the Guards."

"Sure it should be nice to watch" Victor comments as he smiles.

Trey nodded. RedEyes led them through another maze of corridors. They arrived a a large flat field of tightly packed dirt. A few bright lights were on. Lights much like the ones you would find on a baseball field. Guards saluted RedEyes as he came out. He saluted back. "Whoa, this place is huge." Trey commented.

"Yes it is" Victor says to him.

"You guys might wanna stand back." RedEyes said. "Whenever I come to visit, we do this. It seems to get more and more violent. You guys ready? let's see if you can touch me." He drew his sword. As always, it didn't shine. The metal seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it. "Ready..." He said. "GO!" RedEyes immediately leapt over the guards heads and landed at about the center of the field. All the Zoroarks ran after him. There was about fifty. They drew their transparent blue swords and tried to cut him in half. He blocked every strike and hit the attacker on the head with the flat of his sword. Within minutes, all of the young trainees were on the ground clutching there heads. "That was a great warmup. Now where are the real guards?" RedEyes asked the drill Sergent. An aged Zoroark, his sword was notched and cracked from his many battles. "Haha, they never stood a chance. Ok, come on out boys." He said. About twenty five large Zoroarks marched from the other side and stood at attention. They were all adults.

"That was amazing" Victor comments.

All the new arrivals charged RedEyes. Once again, they were on the ground in minutes. RedEyes put away his sword and said, "Better luck next time." As he walked away.

"That was fast" Volt comments.

RedEyes nodded. "I'm a lieutenant for a reason." He said as he walked out with everyone.

"Thats true" Victor says before yawning.

RedEyes led them to their rooms and retired to his. "I'm gonna take a shower." Trey said as he walked to the bathroom. His Pokemon got confertable and chatted. Oliva was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want to do?" Victor asks his pokemon as they enter their room.

"I'm tired." Crystal says as she jumps onto the bed.

"I am too" Victor says before getting in bed too.

Trey took off his clothes and got in the shower. He had no idea how it worked. Nor how the lights on that field back there worked but they did. This shower was more or less normal. Only it was massive. The actual shower was as big as a pool. It also had many shower heads. But it wasn't deep at all. He chose on and flicked it on. He got an idea and flicked them all on. Before long, it was like a sauna in there. He back up against a wall and sank to the ground. He relaxed. He would be in there awhile. After a few minutes, he heard skittering. Something ran out of sight. The steam was thick. He looked around. Nothing. He rested again.

Victor helps Flora into bed before closing his eyes.

Trey looked around again. A small ball of fur entered sight. "Oliva, there you are. Why are you in here?" Trey asked as he covered himself.

Victor slowly falls asleep with his girls.

W-well my mom and I always bathed together. And I was bored so-" She said. Trey nodded. "Alright." Trey said. "Come here, I'll wash you." Trey adjusted one of the many faucets so it wouldn't be too hot. Oliva turned and Trey began to wash her back with some soap that was placed for them. She was blushing the entire time.

Volt stays up and and smiles as he watches his team mates sleep. 'Luna can you hear me? Do you mind showing me where your room is?' Volt asks in his head.

'Sure, why?' She asked.

'Just to hang out, I'm not ready to sleep yet' Volt says in his head.

Sure exit your room and go to the lift. Turn right and ours is the first set of double doors on the right.' She told him. "Volt is coming over." Luna said. Nima grabbed a pillow and held it tight to her breasts. Lucy laughed. "Come now. I'm sure he won't be doing any of that. If he did, Trey might go completely mental." She said as she kicked the air. Trey finished washing Oliva's back. She turned around and said, "I want to talk." "What is it?" Trey asked. "I feel weird." Oliva said. "How so?" Trey asked, not sure if she should get medical attention or not. "I'm wet." Oliva stated. Trey froze. "Uhh, of course. We are in the shower." He said, feeling something grow larger between his legs.

Volt enters Trey's room and smiles as he asks, "Whats going on over here?.

"Nothing. Luna said as she pulled out her cookbook from Trey's backpack. Like Trey, she had taken a liking to reading a cookbook as entertainment. Lucy was punching the air. Nima was leaning against the wall, holding a pillow tight. "Actually, Trey is taking a shower." Lucy said as continued to kick.

"Where is Olivia?" Volt asks after looking around the room and not finding her.

"Dammit." She said as she looked around. "I'm sure she's in there with Trey. Either having sex or Trey is explaining a few things. Because SOMEBODY helped her out with a few things." She glared at Nima. "It's not my fault. She wanted to. She was clearly wet." Nima argued. "We have someone visiting." Lucy said. She appeared to be trying to ignore what was going on.

"Of course its the dark type that corrupts a child's mind" Volt says with a chuckle.

"Can it lightning rod." Nima said as she glared at Volt. "We always get blamed for that kind of stuff." "Touchy subject." Luna said as she tried to sense what was going on in there. Lucy stopped and stretched. "I need a shower anyway. I'll go check it out." She said as she grabbed a towel and entered the room. All she could see was steam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Nima" Volt apologizes to her as his ears fold back.

Nima shook her head. "Whatever, I just hope they are ok in there." She said as she glanced at the bathroom door. "I can't do that." Trey said as Oliva jumped at him. He leapt away and ran into the mist. He ran straight into Lucy. "Ow, who is that." Trey said as he rubbed his head. "It's me, are you alright Master?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine. Are you?" Trey returned. "Yessir." Lucy said "I keep asking you to stop calling me that." Trey said. Trey stood up and helped Lucy up. "Sir, what is happening?" Lucy asked. "Oliva is clearly in heat." Trey said. "And I don't want to hurt her." Lucy nodded. "I'll help her. You stay here." Lucy said before walking into the mist.

Volt sniffs the air and backs away into a wall as he pales.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I smell a female in heat" Volt tells her as he whimpers.

Luna turned toward the door. 'What the hell is going on in there?' She asked Lucy. 'Oliva is in heat.' She said. "This could be bad. Trey needs to help her out now." Luna said. "I'm not sure if you've ever seen a female Pokemon on heat before Volt. She could masturbate herself to death. Although, she is young, so it will be more extreme." Nima looked confused. "How come we have never been in heat?" She asked. "Because Trey has always had sex with us regularly. It represses those feelings. He has been steering clear of Oliva because she was young."

Somewhere else, RedEyes turned his head. He saw a sleeping Mary next to him. "Dammit. Oliva is in heat." He said quietly. He could smell it from far away due to his alteration. Mary woke up and said, "What's wrong honey?" "I smell a Pokemon in heat." RedEyes said. "Damn my lineage." He moved Mary on top of him. "Oh?" Mary said with a smile. "Alright."

"Should I run for my life or do you have some use for me?" Volt asks, geuniually concerned about Olivia being in heat.

"Just wait. That's all we can do." Luna said. "Trey should understand the situation." Trey waited in the mist. He heard footsteps approaching fast. Oliva leapt out from the mist and tackled Trey. She pushed him down and angled herself. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Y-yeah." She said before she dropped herself on to him. She moaned loudly. She bled slightly. "P-please move." She said. Trey moved his hands and held her body. She was slightly larger than Luna was when she was a Ralts. He moved slowly. Oliva moaned as he sped up. He went faster. Oliva quickly came. She fell backwards. "T-thank you. Master." Oliva said before she fell asleep. Lucy came out of the mist and said, "That fixes that." Trey hugged Lucy and said, "That wasn't enough." "Please use me as you like, Master." Lucy said as she began to get wet. "Please don't call me that." He said. Trey pushed her down. He rubbed her entrance and said, "This is new. Having sex with you without having to worry about others is relaxing." "Maybe we should do this more often." Lucy responded. Trey thrust quickly into Lucy. She moaned loudly. "Oh Master." She managed to pull out. Trey fucked her quickly. She moaned loudly and came. Trey pulled out and came. *Don't want to get her pregnant.* He thought. They picked up Oliva and roused her. They washed her and she waited by the door. Trey and Lucy bathed. "You know, we should all bathe together sometime." He said. "Yeah, that would be fun." Lucy said as she scrubbed Trey's back. Trey washed her back and then they left. Lucy and Oliva walked out. Both of them wearing towels that covered their waists and breasts. Trey left after them after shutting off all the faucets. He had on hand on his hip and one rubbing the back of his head. "I'm locking the door next time." He said. His abs were still wet, making Nima blush. "Hey Volt, hows it goin'?" He said as he sat on his bed.

"Its good, I wasn't ready to sleep yet so I came here to visit. Though, I panicked momentarily when I smelled Olivia" Volt tells him as he grins sheepishly.

Oliva slept soundly. "Yeah." Trey said. "It's getting late." Nima rested against Trey. "Tell me Volt, what does a female in heat smell like?" Trey asked.

"It smells intoxicating, it makes your mind empty and only think about humping what ever the smell is coming from. Though, I only heard of how the smell effects you" Volt explains.

"What do you mean?" Trey asked.

"This was the first time I smelled a female in heat and I some how manged to resist the temptation, most likely because I fear what you would do to me if I followed though with my perverseness" Volt tells him as his ears fold back at that last part.

"Commendable." Trey said as he yawned. "I'm sure Crystal would always help you out."

"She does, I'm going to head back now" Volt tells him with a yawn before heading back to Victor's room.

"See ya." Trey said as he left and Luna closed the door behind him. Trey and his girls climbed into bed. Luna slept to his right, Lucy to his left, and Nima slept on top of him. Oliva slept by his head. Trey was asleep in minutes.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	24. Chapter 24

In a dream, Trey was playing with a group of kids. A Ralts, Zoroua, Riolu, Buneary, Eevee, and Torchic.  
He woke up in a cold sweat. "What the hell?" He said to himself. He rubbed his face. He sat up and got  
out of bed. He got his clothes on, made sure everything was ready, and sat down. He pulled out his book  
and began to read. Luna woke up and came to sit next to him on the floor. "Good morning." She said.  
"Morning." Trey said as he kissed her. Everyone woke up and got ready.

Victor moans and wakes up to Flora blowing him.

"Mornin'." She managed to blurt out.

"Would love to be woken up this way everyday" Victor tells her as he moans.

"Did you ever blow me while I was sleeping when we were younger?" Victor asks.

"Once." She admitted.

"Mind sharing that story with me?" Victor asks as he smirks.

"No, that's a story that will be kept to myself." She said as she winked.

"Why?" Victor whines as he pretends to pout.

"Come now." She said as she sucked. "Your not a child."

"I know I just really want to know" Victor tells her before moaning.

"Sorry, no can do." She said, firmly.

"What if I make Volt fuck you?" Victor asks.

"I know you wouldn't." She said.

"You are right" Victor tells her as he sighs.

Flora continued to suck until he came.

Victor moans as he cums before saying, "I love you Flora".

"Love you too." She responded.

"What to fuck in the shower?" Victor asks as he blushes a little.

"Sure." Flora said as she stood and dropped her dress.

Victor strips and picks Flora up before carrying her into the bathroom.

"Wow, this place is huge." Flora said as they went inside.

"Yes it is" Victor saiys as he turns the shower on.

They both got underneath the stream of water. Flora began to kiss Victor and massage her breasts with her  
hand.

Victor straightens Flora's hair and smiles as he starts stroking his shaft.

"Oh no you don't." Flora said as she placed herself on Victor's cock. "I won't have you masturbating."

Victor moans as he pins his Gardevoir to the shower wall.

After a few minutes, Flora moaned loudly and came.

Victor moans loudly as he cums inside of her.

"You don't want to get me pregnant now." She whispered in Victors ear as she kissed him. She got off and  
they bathed. All of Trey's Pokemon were up and ready to go. A knock was heard on Trey's door. "Hey, let's  
go. I wanna get back and meet up with Draco and Max." The voice of RedEyes said. It sounded tired.  
"Alright." Trey said as he opened the door. "Let's go rouse Victor and get out of here." RedEyes nodded  
and led them down the hall.

Victor gets dressed and wakes the others up. "Lookin good Flora" Volt teases when he sees her naked.

Flora covers herself with a yelp and produces a large psychic barrier. She put her clothes on and let it  
disappear. Then she blasted Volt with Psychic.

"He was just giving you a complement Flora" Victor tells her as Volt's leg twitches.

"I don't like it when other people look at my body. It makes me unconfertable. I only trust you Victor. I  
don't even trust Trey." She told them.

"Is there a reason why you don't like others looking your body?" Victor asks her.

"I just don't like it. Okay?" She said.

"Ok, I was just wondering so I could possibly help you with that" Victor tells her as he hugs her.

A knock was heard at the door. "Hey, let's go. I really don't want to deal with the salute." The voice of  
RedEyes said.

Victor gets his stuff and leaves the room with his pokemon, who are all decent now.

RedEyes leads them down a massive collection of halls and corridors. They came to a set of double doors.  
They were a least a few stories tall.

"Wow those doors are really big" Volt comments.

RedEyes pushed and the doors swung open. They found themselves on a massive stone platform. They were  
underneath a tree that had to be fifty stories tall. They would later find out that they were on the  
hundredth floor. And it stretched a hundred more stories. MewTwo stood up there waiting for them. "Ahh,  
good to see you all finally decided to wake up." He said.

Victor nods as he stretches a little.

MewTwo went to the edge of the platform and stuck out his hand. He swiped it down sharply, causing some  
sort of rift to open. "There you go, that will that you right to the Pokemon center. Or rather, behind  
it." He said as he stepped aside.

"Thank you" Victor says to him before going through the rift with his pokemon.

MewTwo nodded. He turned and shook hands with Trey. He hugged Luna and said, "You come back some time. I  
enjoyed your stay." Trey and his Pokemon stepped through the portal. RedEyes nodded to MewTwo and stepped  
through the portal aswell. They found themselves behind the Pokemon center.

"So, whats to plan now?" Volt asks as he scratches his ear.

"We head to the next gym. I'm not sure where it is." Trey said as he tried to avoid looking at the large  
water heater.

"I think its in Lavaridge Town" Victor tells him as he smiles.

Trey nodded. "I want to meet the gym leader." He said as they began to walk.

"So do I, I heard that she is hot" Victor comments as he blushes.

Trey nodded. "Yeah." He said. RedEyes stepped forward. "We have a few things to do. We'll catch up with  
you guys in a few days." He said before leaping off into the trees. "Bye guys." Mary said before  
following.

"Bye" Victor and his pokemon say to them before getting back on the road.

"Where do we head first? I've never been this far north before." Trey said as they left town. "Don't we  
have to cross a mountain?"

"Yes we do, I heard there are a few Absol over there" Victor says as he smiles.

Trey nodded. "I've always like ice-types." Trey said absentmindedly. Nima jumped on Trey's shoulders and  
wrapped her legs around his face. "You haven't been paying attention to me lately." She told him.  
"Mff..." (Great...) Trey mumbled. Oliva climbed out from beneath Nima's leg and Trey's shoulder and  
jumped on her head. "Master can't see." She said as she began to jump. Trey moved her legs and said, "I'm  
fine Oliva, come down her." Oliva climbed down to Trey's hand. Trey picked her up softly, pulled his  
shirt forward, and placed her inside. She held on to the collar. He looked ridiculous and he knew it but  
he was fine with it. Her ears got in the way slightly, and they hit his face when she looked around, but  
he was fine.

"I don't know what to say about how you look right now" Victor comments as he smirks.

"I know. But they are confertable. That's all that matters." Trey said as they walked.

"At least I don't have to-" Victor says before a familiar black ball of fur latches to his face.

"You should pay attention to your Dark types." Nima said. "We need special attention."

"I've noticed" Victor comments as he gets Shadow off of his face.

Trey chuckled. "We can go into the desert and come out who knows where, or we can avoid it and cross the  
mountain. I prefer the ladder." He said.

"I'm with you on that one, I dont want to have a sand bath" Victor said as he chuckles.

They turned left and headed toward a large mountain. "That will take at least a day to cross." Trey said.  
"I hope to Arceus that it doesn't storm."

"Me too" Victor said as he pets Shadow.

After a few minutes, they reached the base of the mountain. Trey stopped and opened his pack. He produced  
four coats. He tossed the one to Luna, Nima, and Lucy. All three were made specially for their species.  
Trey took out a long black coat. It looked alot like RedEyes' but it was softer. Made for mountain  
hiking. "Sorry Oliva, you'll just have to stay in my shirt." Trey apologized. Oliva shook her head,  
hitting Trey in the face and said, "I don't mind. I like being close to you." Trey nodded and said,  
"Water types should return to their Poke-Balls. It will be tough."

Victor recalls Aurora and takes coats out for him and his pokemon and puts his on.

"Alright. Let's go." Trey said as they began the trek up the mountain.

Victor follows as his girls smile at him.

A few hours later, they were struggling through a storm. "Everyone stay close! We have to try to find  
shelter!" Trey yelled.

Volt was doing his best to provide light for them as they struggled against the storm.

Trey looked forward. "What is that?" He called before running over to a raised patch in the snow. He dug.  
Inside was an Eevee. Barely breathing.

"We need to move now" Victor tells him.

Trey picked up the dying Eevee and wrapped her up in his jacket. Oliva leapt into Nima's arms and hid  
herself in her jacket. "We need to find a cave!" Trey yelled.

Luckily they soon find a cave and get working on saving the Eevee.

"We need something burn." Trey said and he rubbed the Eevee's body to try to heat her up. "Quickly."

Victor and his pokemon head out to find something to burn and they soon come back with what they need.

"Ok, Volt, start a fire. Her temperature is very low." Trey said as he rubbed the Eevee faster.

Volt quickly starts a fire and stays by Trey in case he has to jump start the Eevee's heart.

Trey began to sweat. He was too close to a fire. The Eevee coughed. Everyone sighed in relief. "Keep an  
eye on her." Trey said as he turned and walked away from the flames. He sat on his pack and watched the  
ground.

"What happened to you?" Volt asks as he shares his body heat with it.

She opened her eyes and stood up. "Where am I?" It asked, panting. It collapsed. Trey caught it and said,  
"Calm down. We are not going to harm you." She looked terrified but calmed down. "Relax and lay down by  
the fire." Trey said as he put her down near the fire and walked back to his spot. "What happened?" The  
Eevee asked.

"We found you in a block of ice and just barely alive so we found a cave and went to work to thaw you  
out" Victor explains as he smiles.

She nodded and said, "Who pulled me out?" Trey turned and without looking at the fire said, "Me, I found  
you in the snow."

"Do you mind telling us the last thing you remember?" Volt asks, worried about his pre-evolved form.

"I... was trying to kill myself." She said, shocking everyone.

"What in the world made you want to kill yourself?" Victor rhetorically asks with wide eyes.

The suicidal Pokemon seemed to ponder if she should tell them. "My mate died. So did my child. I have no  
reason to live." She said. Trey turned and picked her up by the fur. "Dammit. What are you saying?! Why  
would you want to die?!" He yelled. "What good would that do? Huh? It's pointless. If you died, would you  
want them to kill themselves?" The Eevee shook her head. "Then keep moving forward." He continued as his  
eyes began to mist up. "Even if you want to die, to give up, keep moving." He dropped her back down and  
walked out of the cave and sat in the snow storm.

Victor croutches down next to the Eevee and says, "He lost his parents so, he knows what its like to lose  
a loved one".

The Eevee nodded and said, "I can't blame him. I knew it was wrong."

"You just wanted the pain to end" Victor tells the Eevee as he pets her.

"Yeah." She said. Oliva jumped from Nima's arms and said to the Eevee, "Master was hurt really bad.  
That's why he is scared of fire." Eevee chuckled and said to her, "Tell him that I'm sorry when you can."

Victor smiles as he hugs his Gardevoir.

Trey came back in and said, "It won't let up anytime soon. We have to stay here."

Victor takes some of the sleeping bags that he has with him.

Trey pulled out a sleeping bag and he and his Pokemon crawled inside. He had giving up on trying to make  
them sleep by themselves. Within minutes they were asleep.

Volt stayed with the Eevee so she wouldn't be alone as Victor and the rest of his pokemon went to sleep.

"Trey seems to have been through alot." She said over the wind.

"Yes he has, he is fun to hang out with though" Volt tells her.

Eevee nodded. "Is he looking for member to his team? I know he has those four others." She said

"I dont know, I'm sure he wont mind adding you to his team" Volt tells her as he smiles.

Eevee nodded. "I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep." She said as she went to the fire and curled up.

Volt nods and curls up before falling asleep.

Trey opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was cold, but fine. He sat up and woke everyone.  
"We shouldn't stick around in case another storm decides to show it's face." He told them.

Victor wakes up and gets his pokemon up.

Eevee walked up to Trey and said, "Can I join your team?" Trey sighed and said, "Are you sure?" She  
nodded. Trey turned and pulled out a Primer-Ball. He touched it to her forehead and she was sucked  
inside. He let her out and said, "You need a name. What do you think about Eve?" Eve nodded and said,  
"Yeah, I like it." Trey nodded in return and went back to packing.

Victor packs up as he smiles at Flora.

Nima, Lucy, Luna, and Oliva all welcomed Eve to the team.

Victor gives Flora and Shadow a hug as Volt does the same with Crystal.

"Alright. Let's keep going." Trey said as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "We could probly hit  
Laveridge by this afternoon."

"Thats good" Victor said as they started to head out.

"Jeez, this snow is deep." Trey said as he trudged through it. "How do you think I feel?" Eve said. She  
had to jump to get through it. Trey chuckled and placed her on his shoulder.

Victor picks up Shadow, who was complaining as well. "Its a good thing that there are hot springs in  
Lavaridge" Victor comments.

Trey nodded. "At least it's natural and not powered by Fire types." He said. "I wonder if they have  
public bathes." Nima said.

"Dear Arceus, You are literally screwed Trey" Victor says in response to Nima's comment.

"I won't argue with that." Trey said with a laugh.

"I'll be screwed too once Shadow evolves" Victor comments with a chuckle as Shadow rubs herself against  
him. "What are you doing Shadow?" Victor asks her with her still in his arms.

"Nothing." Shadow said with a giggle.

"Sure, what ever you say" Victor sarcasticly tells her as he rolls his eyes.

They reached the path down after a few hours. It was about noon.

Victor's nose was bleeding do to how seductive Shadow was trying to look.

Trey chuckled. "You may wanna take care of that Victor." He said.

Victor wipes his nose as he smiles and says, "I think she might rape me soon if I dont have sex with her  
soon".

This caused Trey to laugh.

A evil grin appears on Shadow's face as looks at Nima.

Nima smiled back, as if they shared an idea or a plan.

"I think we are both fucked now" Victor comments as he sweat drops.

Trey chuckled. Eve nodded to herself and said, "I see."

"Lets hurry up and get there already" Victor says as he smiles.

"Right." Trey said. They walked down the mountain for a few hours before the town came into sight. "I see  
the hot springs." Trey said.

"Lets get our rooms before relaxing" Victor says, letting Aurora out before going to the Pokemon center.

They ordered rooms. Trey specifically ordered one with a stove.

Victor changes into his swimming trunks in his room before looking for the hot spring.

As he turned to enter the hot spring, he bumped into someone. He heard something soft fall to the ground.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Victor stops abruptly with his jaw hanging as he stares at the woman in  
front of him.

"Oh, hello." She said. She just stood there. Naked. Her arms at her sides. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm  
Flannery. The gym Leader." Her nipples were erect from the sudden cold.

"My N-n-name is V-Victor" Victor tells her, nose bleeding as the bulge in his shorts grows.

Trey and Volt rounded the corner. "Victor, the bath is this wa-" Trey said. Both his and Volt's noses  
began to bleed. "Hey." Flannery said. She looked down and noticed her towel. She bent down and picked it  
up. "I'll be on my way." She said before walking away. Trey put his hand to his nose and said. "Gym  
Leader?"

"Yes she is and wish me luck" Victor tells them before going after Flannery. "That lucky bastard" volt  
comments as he pouts.

"Why the hell is he wearing trunks?" Trey said out loud. "Doesn't he know it's a bath." Coincidentally,  
Trey was wearing nothing but a towel.

Victor catches up to Flannery and takes his trunks off before getting in the hot spring with her.

"Hey, your that kid from earlier." She said as she relaxed.

"I think you are hot" Victor nevously tells her as he starts to get hard again.

"That's straight forward." Flannery said. "What do you want exactly?"

"I want to fuck you" Victor admits as he looks away from her.

"Why didn't you say so?" Flannery said as she got on top of Victor. "But after you have to do me a  
favor."

"I will do anything you want" Victor tells Flannery as he puts his hands on her hips.

"Good." Flannery responded as she began to move.

"You are my first human" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Flannery moved faster. She moaned, but quietly. She squeezed on Victor's cock.

Victor moans as he starts to suck on one of her nipples.

Flannery moaned. She fondled her other breast with her hand.

"Oh Flannery" Victor moans as he starts thrusting upward.

Flannery moaned loudly and came.

Victor moans as he cums with her.

Flannery pulled off and said, "First your gonna have to leave because this is the women's bath. Second,  
about that favor. There were two men with you. Introduce me to the one with black hair."

"I will do that" Victor said as he got out and put his trunks on before going to the men's bath.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	25. Chapter 25

Trey and Volt were talking as Victor walked in. "Hey man, what happened?" Trey said.

Victor grins as he says, "I fucked her and she asks to see you".

"Really?" Trey said. "That's interesting. I defiantly won't pass this up."

"I thought you were married though" Victor teases as he smirks.

"Be that as it may." Trey said as he placed his hand to his face and thought. "I'll speak to Luna."

"Smart, you dont want to be a dead man after all" Victor comments with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Trey responded. "Also, you may wanna keep that a secret from Flora."

Victor turns pale as he imagnes what she would do if she found out.

"Exactly." Trey said.

"That means the group's leg humper better keep his mouth shut" Victor comments as he looks at the  
Jolteon.

Volt smirked. "Fine. But I tell you what. Eve, totally would do her." Volt said, as he swam around. Trey  
shook his head and said, "Not a chance."

"I least he was honest about that" Victor comments as he relaxes.

"At least." Trey said as he swam over to the large fence separating the men and womens bathes.

"I'm guessing you want to fuck Flannery as well" Victor says to Volt as he closes his eyes.

Yes and no. There is a hole and every one of our Pokemon are on the other side." Trey said.

Victor and Volt rush to the hole to spy on the girls with Trey.

On the other side, all the girls were playing and washing each other. Nima got behind Flora and grabbed  
her boobs. "Your's are big for your species Flora." She said.

"I wish we had a video camra" Victor whispers as he grins.

"My cell phone had one, but I'm not going to get it." Trey said. "Well isn't that interesting." Said a  
familiar voice of RedEyes. He was sitting in the hot spring where Trey, Victor, and Volt were a second  
ago with Mary.

"Its nice to see you again RedEyes" Victor said as he smiles.

"Likewise." He said. "How is Mary..." Volt started to ask. "I know the old couple who own this place." He  
responded. Trey nodded.

Victor grins as he goes back to watching his pokemon.

Eve and Shadow pushed water at each other as Lucy and Crystal sparred.

Victor faints from blood loss.

RedEyes chuckled. "Victor?" Volt said, trying to rouse him. "He'll be fine." Trey said as he watched.

Victor comes to after a few minutes and wipes his nose as he blushes.

Trey looked back through the hole to see Aurora looking back at him. He sank down into the water.

"Whats up Trey?" Victor asks as he sees him sinking into the water.

"Aurora is on the other side." He whispered.

"The three of us should expect to be in pain when we get out" Victor says as he frowns.

Trey nodded. Volt shook his head, "Trey was the only one caught." "Yeah, but I'm not taking the fall by  
myself, you two are coming down with me." He said with a laugh.

"We should beg for mercy" Victor comments as he shakes his head.

"I know how I will." Trey said.

"Lucky you" Victor says as he chuckles.

Trey rested on the edge of the spring, thinking.

Victor spots Shadow giggling as she waves her ass through the hole. "How did you and Mary meet?" Victor  
asks RedEyes as he smiles.

RedEyes shows his shoulder. It had many scars. "We met when we were kids. After I escaped from the  
facility. I was walking through the forest, when I heard a scream. I quickly followed the scream and  
found a young Sneasel surrounded by a whole pack of about thirty Zangoose. Now this was before I awakened my altered side. And I was about Eight. So all I had were my fists. I fought them. They died. But they left me with scars. I picked up the Sneasel and carried her home. I went inside, alerted my mother that I  
found her, then fainted from blood loss." RedEyes said. "That Is the only time any living creature has touched me other than Ingrowth."

"I did something simliar to that when I met Flora" Victor tells them.

"Really?" Mary said as she hugged RedEyes. "Do tell."

Victor takes a deep breath before telling them the story of how he found and protected Flora.

Mary nodded and turned to Trey. "What about you?" She asked. "How did you meet Luna?" Trey rubbed the  
back of his hea and said, "Nothing a heroic as Victor." He explained all about how he ran from Psychic  
blasts through the lab, and all about the giant coffee machine. Mary nodded.

"I still find that having a coffe machine that big is pointless" Victor comments.

"Seth is weird like that." Trey said. "Plus, he seemed to be fine with is bursting through the roof like  
that".

"You got a point there" Victor tells him as he sweat drops.

"Yeah, Seth is a weird guy. One might call him a mad scientist." Trey said with a chuckle.

Volts blushes as he peeks at the girls.

"Actually." Trey said. "Mary, I want to evolve Eve into an Ice-type. How would I go about that?" "Eve?"  
Mary asked. Trey explained what happened while they were away. "Ah, I see." Mary said. "I can do that.  
But it will be a risky process. I'll see you once we finish here." Trey nodded.

"Trey, I think you might have a hard time mentally with the gym here" Victor tells him as he frowns.

"How so?" Trey asked.

A grim look appears on Victor's face and just says, "...Fire...".

Trey went pale. "Y-your joking right?" Trey said, already shaking.

"I wish I was" Victor tells Trey as he looks down.

"I-I..." He stammered. He was sweating and looked sick.

"I thought it would be best if I told you" Victor tells him.

Trey stood and walked out of the hot spring. He went into the dressing and put on a towel.

"Do you guys think I should have stayed quiet?" Victor asks.

RedEyes shook his head. "It was better than having him be in shock when he got there." He said.

"He might have snapped at me if he found out that I knew" Victor says, remembering when Trey lost it do  
to Mewtwo.

"No, he would not have hurt you. I'm sure of that." RedEyes said. "He would probably do what he is doing  
now."

"Thats good" Victor said as he sighed.

"Perhaps Mary could help Eve evolve into a Glaceon to help give Trey more confidence. If she could make a  
pool of water it may help." Volt said. Mary nodded.

"I think we start working on that" Victor tells them.

Mary nodded and stood. She was soaking wet, which caused Volt's nose to explode with blood. Mary stepped  
out and stretched. "See you later, my alpha male." She said to RedEyes as she walked away. "Likewise,  
alpha female." RedEyes said as she left. He turned back and said, "It's symbolic."

Victor nods before sighing as he say, "I dont know how many more times Volt can handle seeing Mary before  
trying to hump her leg".

"I doubt he will." RedEyes said. "He knows what will happen to him." RedEyes then laughed.

"I know that he wont try to mate with her do to you would most likely cut his dick off for that" Victor  
jokes as he looks at a now pale Volt.

RedEyes laughed. "Either that or she would." He said. "I have known her for a long time. Since we were  
kids even but it wasn't until recently that we started dating. And up until then she had been trying to  
get with me for years."

"Flora gets pissed at him if he even looks at her naked" Victor tells him with a chuckle.

RedEyes chuckled and stood. "I have to help Mary get ready." He said as he walked out. "Come along if you  
like."

Victor and Volt get out and dry off before following Redeyes.

Trey made his way to RedEyes' room.

"Lets hope this works" Victor comments as he frowns.

RedEyes opened the door to find Trey, Mary and Eve already in there. "Let's do this." RedEyes said.

Victor and Volt find a place to sit after entering the room.

"This is very dangerous. Basically, I have to freeze you solid. Within an inch of your life. I have to  
freeze your blood." Mary said. "You could die." "Then we won't do it." Trey said. "No, I'll do it." Eve  
said. "Are you sure?" Mary said. "Your death would only do harm. No good would come of it."

Victor turns pale when he hears that Eve could die.

"Yeah. I was suicidal anyway." Eve said, trying to lighten the mood.

Victor and Volt sit quietly as they wait.

Mary formed sharp crystal in her hands. "This is the safest and most painless way." She said before  
stabbing Eve with the ice crystals. She blew on her, which froze bits of skin and fur. Eve howled in pain  
and said, "I'm not done yet." Mary nodded and bit her neck. Her icy fangs and began to freeze Eve's blood  
stream. The ice grew until she was frozen solid in a look of pain. "If she turns blue, she'll be fine. If  
not, I'm sorry." Mary said.

Victor hugs Volt as he looks away, not wanting to possibly watch her die.

Eve began to slowly, but surely turn a light blue. "Yes." Trey said. "Now don't touch her. When she comes  
out everything will hurt. She may scream but it will subside in a few minutes." Mary said as she allowed  
the ice to thaw. Eve fell to the ground and began to scream. She crouched in a ball and cried. After a  
few minutes, she calmed down and stood up shakily. She fell and Trey caught her. She was taller and  
bluer. But like Volt, not there yet.

Victor smiles and looks at Volt to see him blushing.

"Well done. Not everyone can survive a freezing from me." Mary said.

"Volt, I know what you are thinking. Don't do it" Victor tells him as he shakes his head.

RedEyes looked down at him and said, "She'll freeze your dick off. She went through a freezing with Mary.  
She will have to get her power under control." Eve was now sleeping in Trey's arms.

"I think we might have to invest in a chastity belt for him" Victor comments as he sighs.

"That may help." Trey commented. Eve was now the pale blue of a Glaceon.

Volt glares at them before shooting Victor in the ass with a Pin Missle. "What was that for?" Victor asks  
as he pulls the pins out of his ass.

Trey laughed. "Maybe you really should buy him that belt." He said.

"I may just have Crystal stay with him at all times" Victor says as he rubs his ass a little.

"That'll make him happy." Trey commented.

"I know it will" Victor tells Trey as he smirks.

"I wonder how Crystal will feel." Trey commented.

"I'm sure she wont mind" Victor tells him as Volt acts as if he is in heaven.

Trey stood and said, "I have to get this one back. The girls are gonna wonder what happened."

"I understand, I should make sure my girls are ok" Victor says as he picks Volt up before going to check  
on them.

"Thanks RedEyes and Mary. Having water on scene will help." Trey said as he left. "No problem." RedEyes  
said.

"How are you doing girls?" Victor asks as he looks away.

"Everyone is fine, where did you go?" Flora asked.

"We went to see Eve evolve" Victor tells her.

"What did she evolve into?" Crystal asked.

"Lets just say that she would have frozen Volt's dick off if he put it in her" Victor jokes as he grins.

"Whoa, she went through a freezing?" Flora gasped.

"Yes she did, she was lucky to survive" Victor tells her as he frowns.

"Wow, that was risky of Trey." Crystal said. "What's so risky about a Freezing?" Volt asked. "She  
survived." Flora shook her head and said, "You of all people should know. For an Eevee to evolve into an  
Ice-Type, you must be frozen to near death. All of your blood and your skin must be frozen solid. Most  
Eevee's die. But those who make it, become strong. Almost too strong for a normal Pokemon. And the  
strength is increased if a strong Ice-Type helps."

"There are a few places where you just need to get stronger there to evolve without that risk" Victor  
tells them.

"Yes, but that defeats the purpose. Those places leave you no stronger than you were before." Flora  
responded. RedEyes walked out of the town. He walked into the forest and said, "What have you seen?" A  
voice rang out from the trees. "Ingrowth is moving toward this town, he will be here by morning." RedEyes  
nodded and turned back to town.

"What matters is that she is alive" Victor says as he smiles.

"True." Crystal said.

"I think you should stay by the leg humper from now on Crystal" Victor tells her with a smirk.

Crystal nodded and said, "I'll keep an eye on him." She then shot a perverted look at Volt.

Volt grins as hearts appear in his eyes.

Trey opened his door. All his Pokemon were drying their wet bodies off with towels. Trey's nose began to  
bleed. Luna looked to Eve. "What happened, is she ok?" She asked, worried. "It's alright, she went  
through a freezing with Mary. She'll be fine." Trey said. "Wow, a freezing huh? I've never seen Mary  
fight, but she hangs around with RedEyes so she must be strong. For Eve to survive is amazing." Nima  
said. Lucy nodded. "Mary's aura is strong. Eve will be formidable." She said as sat with her back to the  
others. Training as always for the day she can fight with her Master. She was, at the moment, meditating.  
Oliva looked confused. "What's a Freezing?" She asked. Luna explained. "It's a way for Eevee to evolve.  
It's highly dangerous and some Eevee parents forbid their children from doing so. Thus making the  
population of Glaceon, very low." Oliva looked dizzy. "I didn't understand some of the words." She said.  
"Simply put." Trey explained. "It was dangerous." Oliva nodded.

Victor lays on his bed with Flora as Shadow rests on his crotch.

Aurora however, was still outside. Sleeping in the women's public bath.

"Where is Aurora? Victor asks.

"Sleeping in the bath. The room was to small for her anyway." Shadow said.

"Oh just wondering" Victor comments as he smiles.

Trey set the sleeping Eve on his bed and said, "I'm just glad she's ok." Luna leaned on her husbands arm.  
"It's good that you were there for her." She said. Nima leaned on his other arm. "She should wake up  
soon." She whispered in his ear. Oliva grabbed onto his pants and Lucy got in front of him and leaned  
back on him.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Victor asks her as he blushes.

Shadow, had leapt up to his arms and was snuggling closer to Victor. "I want to be close to you." She  
said shakily.

Victor takes his pants and shirt off before putting Shadow back on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Just getting comfy" Victor tells her.

Shadow blushed and said, "Your doing this on purpose."

"You sure are being shy" Victor comments as he smiles.

"N-no." She argued.

"You normally make yourself look sexy" Victor tells her as something in his boxers stirs.

Shadow stayed silent.

Victor takes his boxers off and puts Shadow just below his crotch. "Whats with that look?" Volt asks as  
Crystal looks pervertedly at him.

"Nothing." She responds.

"Do you want a taste?" Victor asks Shadow as he smiles.

"Y-yeah." Shadow responded.

Victor grabs his cock and moves it near her face.

Shadow slowly slid her mouth over it.

Victor has Flora help Shadow out while, Volt's cock starts to come out of his sheathe as he lays on his  
back.

Crystal layed down with him and began to stroke his cock.

Volt moans as he licks her cheek. Victor moans as Shadow blows him.

Crystal angled herself and dropped onto Volt's cock.

Volt moans as she starts to ride him.

Crystal raised her hands to her breasts and began to fondle herself.

"I'm glad that you blown me that day a while back" Volt tells her as he moans.

"So am I." Crystal admitted.

Volt moans as he gives her pleasurable shocks.

Crystal moaned louder.

"I love you!" Volt moan to her and both Victor and Flora stare at him with wide eyes.

Crystal came.

Volt moans as he cums with her. "Was I hearing things?" Victor asks Flora as he looks at her.

"I don't think so." Flora confirmed.

"When was the last time that Volt said that he loved something and wasn't just because of the heat of the  
moment?" Victor asks.

"I'm not sure." Flora said.

"Well, Do you want it in you Shadow?" Victor asks her before kissing Flora.

"Don't be like that." Shadow said as she placed herself on top of Victor.

Victor puts his hands on her to help her out.

She wasn't able to take it all, but she moaned as Victor's cock filled her up.

Victor moans as he starts to fuck her.

Shadow moaned loudly and came. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it back." She said.

"Its ok" Victor tells her before taking Flora's dress off.

Flora kissed him gently.

Victor kisses her back as he smiles.

Flora grabbed Victor's cock and aimed carefully before dropping.

Victor moans before latching onto one of her nipples.

"That tickles." Flora said.

Victor starts fucking Flora as he starts to suck.

"Your like a child." Flora said.

"What makes you say that?" Victor asks as he grins.

"It's like you are sucking my milk." Flora pointed out.

"Well, I like boobies!" Victor comments with a chuckle.

Flora laughed and said, "You can grope mine any time you want."

Victor grins as he gropes her breasts and says, "You can grope me any time you want too!".

Flora laughed at this.

"I want to give you my cum now" he tells her as he blushes.

"Go ahead, I'm close to." Flora responded.

Victor moans loudly as he cums.

Flora came aswell. "Care full, you don't want to get me pregnant." She said.

"Sorry" Victor tells her as he pants.

"It's alright." She said. "I'm sure I'm fine."

He yawns and puts an arm around Flora before kissing her.

Flora was asleep.

Victor falls asleep with her.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Trey woke up still naked from last night. All his Pokemon were either against him or on  
top of him. All of them were sleeping.

Victor wakes up to see Flora's hand on his cock and Shadow hugging him.

RedEyes kicked open Victor's door. "Get some pants on, we have to move!" He said. "Meet me outside. And  
get Aurora." He then turned and ran toward Trey's room. Trey had managed to squeeze out from under his  
Pokemon and was putting on a fresh pair of jeans when RedEyes busted in. "What's wrong?" Trey asked. "No  
time, let's move." RedEyes said as he ran out. Trey woke up his Pokemon and ran out.

Victor and Flora get dressed and get their stuff together before Victor and his pokemon run out and  
recalls Aurora before runing with the rest of their group.

"Let's move." RedEyes commanded. He turned to run when he heard a clicking. The clicking of many guns  
being readied to fire. "Well well well, If it isn't my old friend. How are you doing RedEyes?" A voice  
said. "I'm fine." RedEyes responded. "How's the arm?" "Good, considering you cut it off!" The voice said  
angrily. "You aimed your gun at Mary, I cut off you arm. Even trade if you ask me." RedEyes responded.

Victor looks around at full alert as he tries to keep his aura in check.

Trey turned to see a tall, six foot tall man. He had pale white hair and blue eyes. He wore a white over  
coat, white pants, white shoes, and a blue T-shirt. At his side was a large sword in a sheath. Ten feet  
long and three feet wide. He had two Uzis strapped to his belt. He had a robotic right arm. "New  
equipment? I'm surprised Ingrowth. The new sword suits your ego." RedEyes said. "Well you broke the last  
one so it made sense to get a new one." Ingrowth returned. He pulled the sheath off his belt and grabbed  
the sword by the handle. He swung, causing the sheath to come off. "Who are these? They don't appear to  
be part of your little band of misfits." Ingrowth asked. "None of your concern." RedEyes said. "Besides,  
I need to pay you back for burning my home."

Victor growls and recalls the rest of his pokemon before activing his aura, which is stronger than  
normal.

Ingrowth laughed. "Do you really wish to fight me with that puny aura? RedEyes, why have you been  
concealing yours? This one's is weaker than yours when you were one year old." He laughed again. "Either  
way, My DNA was crossed with a Ryhdon. It would do nothing.

"I'm... not... WEAK!" Victor yells, his eyes going blank as his 'power level' sky rockets to the point  
of rivaling the aura of a legendary.

Ingrowth began to laugh. "As of now, you would be able to kill two or three of my men before on of them  
stabbed you. HAHA. Why do you think they made us? HAHAHAHA. We were made to kill Pokemon and humans  
alike. With an aura like that, you would not last three minutes against me. I'm sure while you were in  
that castle MewTwo shot something at RedEyes. Did you see how easily RedEyes blocked it? That's because  
he was designed to kill Legendarys. HAHA HAHAHAHAHA." Ingrowth said. "Your power is nothing compared to  
RedEyes or I."

Victor looks around as he tries to get his aura under control.

A brush of air breezes by Victor. A large cut opened up on his face.

Victor growls as he covers the cut with his hand.

"Sorry Victor. He's right, let me take him out. I'll send him crawling back to his complex." RedEyes  
said. "But your aura is massive but not amazing." Lucy said. "I've been holding back." RedEyes said. He  
seemed to relax. Everyone was hit with a sense of dread, so much that they went wide eyed. Some of the  
guards behind Ingrowth began to scream and back away, some even crawled. A visible black aura appeared  
around RedEyes as he drew his sword. "This is only a portion." RedEyes said.

Victor immediately calms downand stands his ground because of the aura surrounding Red Eyes.

Ingrowth let go aswell. A blue aura surrounded him. Behind him, all the guards heads came off and the all  
fell to the ground. Mary appeared next to everyone with bloody claws. RedEyes and Ingrowth charged.  
Immediately RedEyes jumped over Ingrowth and swung. Ingrowth dodged and swung back. RedEyes blocked it  
and stabbed. With each swing, the air pressure changed visibly. They created small vacuums. They traded  
swings, each on being dodged or blocked. It was too fast for Trey to follow. They clashed. Sparks flying.  
RedEyes holding the sword with one hand, Ingrowth with two. As they pushed, a crater began to form.  
"Whoa." Trey said.

RedEyes laughed. "You've gotten worse Ingrowth." RedEyes said. Ingrowth looked up from their blades. "I  
know you can feel it too. That arm of yours is hindering your movement. And as you grow weaker by the  
day, I grow stronger. That's the benefit of being naturally half Pokemon." Ingrowth jumped backwards and  
tried to stab RedEyes. RedEyes side-stepped with each stab. "Your getting slower." He said. "You need  
something organic. I'm sure it won't be hard for The Crimson Guard. But until then." RedEyes swung  
vertically, cutting off Ingrowth's robotic arm. "Don't come back." Ingrowth tried to swing with his other  
arm. RedEyes cut his blade down the middle, rendering it useless. Ingrowth scowled and ran.

"I'm glad Red Eyes' aura snapped me out of it" Victor comments as he watches in amazment.

Trey nodded. "They'll be back. I'm sure." RedEyes said as he put away his sword. "Funny, I didn't even  
get to use my guns."

"Do you normally have to use them?" Victor asks before letting his pokemon out.

"Usually, Ingrowth would not have made the mistake of staying so close, so yes. Normally I would."  
RedEyes said as he examined one of them. "I got my claws all dirty." Mary complained as she examined the  
blood.

"I'm still amazed at how much latent power I have inside of me even though I wouldn't stand a chance  
against him" Victor coments as he rubs his head.

RedEyes nodded. "You have potential. Both of you." He said. "But you don't stand a chance against a  
mutant. Not yet at least."

"At least we are safe for now" Victor says as he frowns.

RedEyes nodded. "Let's stay out here for today. Trey, you can fight Flannery later. Let's wait for The  
Crimson Guard to clear out." He said.

"Sound good to me" Victor says before remembering something and tells them, "Volt said he truely loves  
something last night".

RedEyes chuckled. "Somehow I don't believe it." He said as he put away his gun.

"Neither me or Flora believed it at first, he said I love you to Crystal" Victor tells them as he grins.

RedEyes chuckled. "Really?" He asked. "Was it in the heat of the moment?"

"It was in the middle of them mating but it sounded genuine" He says.

RedEyes nodded. "I can't wait to see the kids." He said.

"Same here" Victor tells him.

RedEyes looked toward a row of trees and smirked.

"What is it?" Victor asks.

"Just a Pokemon." RedEyes said. He knew otherwise.

Victor just shrugs and then smirks at Crystal being all lovey-dovey with Volt, who looked as if he was  
sufforcating from the love he was getting.

Trey laughed. "Be careful now, don't get her pregnant." He said.

"She is the one that is all over me now!" Volt tells him as he whines like a dog.

Trey laughed and shook his head. "Your lady hunting days are over." He said.

"I am the only free male left in this group!" Victor jokes with a big smile on his face.

"Not for long." Flora said as she hugged Victor.

"I know" Victor said as he continues to smile.

Trey rubbed the back of his neck. "What do we do? It's not safe in town like you said RedEyes." Trey  
asked. "Right." RedEyes said. "Mary and I will make a perimeter. Don't worry, we have a few friends in  
the area, they'll keep watch. Just wait until I give the all clear." Trey nodded.

"Shadow, I want you to make sure that Volt doesn't make a run for it" Victor tells her as Volt breifly  
glares at him.

Shadow nodded. Nima jumped on Trey's shoulders. Wrapping her legs around his face as usual. Oliva got on  
her head and began to jump, trying to knock her off. They began to argue. RedEyes laughed and jumped into  
the tree's. Followed by Mary.

"Looks like they are going to be fighting over who gets to keep your head" Victor jokes as he smirks.

Trey nodded, but it was barely visible. Lucy stretched and walked away toward a tree. She began to punch  
and kick it. Luna waited patiently for the arguing to stop so she could sit with her husband. Eve on the  
other hand laid in the grass and froze miscellaneous things. Leaves, twigs, dew. She was enjoying her new  
form, despite not being there yet.

Victor hugs his Gardevoir as he smiles.

"So, are you gonna propose yet?" She asked.

"Trey and Luna just got married so I dont want to steal the attention from them just yet" Victor tells  
her as he frowns.

"Oh?" Flora said as she leaned closer.

"Damn it..." Victor says as he realizes that he let her know that he was planning to marry her.

Flora smiled and said, "Say that again?"

Victor sighs as goes down on one knee and asks, "Flora, will you marry me?".

Flora smiled and tackled him. "Of course." She said. Trey clapped. "No longer a free man." He said.  
"Speaking of wedding, we never had our honeymoon." Luna whispered in Trey's ear. "I'll make that up to  
you tonight." He whispered back. Making her blush like mad.

"I bet Volt would haved tried to stop me from saying that if he wasn't busy already" Victor comments.

Trey looked over to see Volt trying to release himself from Crystal's grasp. "In all likelihood." He  
said.

"I think we are going to wait until we go back to Petalburg before we get married" Victor tells them as  
he smiles.

"You should call your mom and Shade. Tell them whats up." Trey said.

"I will once we both get our badge from Flannery" Victor tells him.

Trey sat on a rock. "Speaking of which, how am I gonna live through it..." Trey said, thinking to his  
battle later. Nima still refused to leave his shoulders.

"I'm not sure" Victor said before pulling Volt and Crystal next to him.

Trey moved Nima's legs. He reached back to rub the back of his neck, and grazed something warm. Nima  
yelped. "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled his hand out. "It's alright Master." Nima said as she leaned  
over Trey's head and put her face in his. "You can touch me there anytime you like." Trey pushed her head  
back up.

"Its official, Nima runs on sex" Victor comments as he shakes his head.

Trey nodded. "I can't argue with that." He said with a sigh.

"You are going to have an other one like that when Olivia evolves" He tells him.

"Your probably right. But all I have to do to survive is keep them from going into heat." Trey said.

Victor nods as he notices Flora getting as close as she can to him.

Luna wrapped her arms around Trey's as he returned all of his Pokemon except for her. Trey stood and  
said, "Ready when you are."

Victor recalls Shadow and looks at Volt as the both of them are dragged away by their women.

Trey was alone in the clearing. All his Pokemon let themselves out at once and tackled him. They all  
worked together to take of his clothes. "This has been organized hasn't it." Trey said with a sigh.  
"Correct." Lucy said. "Victor's team and us decided to do this next time you two were about to battle. To  
relieve stress." Trey sighed and Oliva and Nima pulled down his boxers and Oliva hels his cock in her  
hand. "Your bigger than I remember Master." She said.

"Crystal, I want my balls back" Volt whines as she drags him with her.

"Nope, you know how things work. Pokemon don't have a system of marriage so once one declares love and  
the other accepts it, it's official." She said.

"I know" Volt tells her as he sighs.

As such, we are gonna mate. You don't want me to go into heat do you?" Crystal said.

"No I don't" Volt says as he sits down.

Crystal pushed him down and began to massage his cock until it was hard.

Volt moans as he humps her hand as his cock gets hard.

Crystal turned and dropped herself on his cock. She moaned softly.

Volt moans as he puts his front paws on her hips.

Crystal moaned louder as she moved faster.

"Crystal, I'll let you mate with Victor if you ever want to" Volt says as he moans.

"I don't know if I want to. As his Pokemon, and a Lucario, it is my duty to serve him. But as your mate,  
I will not pursue him." She managed to choke out.

"I dont mind as long as he doesn't get you pregent" Volt tells her before moaning louder and thrusting  
with her.

Crystal moaned loud and came.

Volt moans as he cums with her.

Crystal fell backwards. She panted. "Alright." She said.

Volt pulls out as he pants and cuddles with her.

Crystal fell asleep next to Volt.

Meanwhile, Victor moans as his fiance licks his cock.

"How is it?" Flora asked.

"Its great" he tells her as he moans.

Flora began to masturbate while she sucked his cock.

Victor puts a hand on her hand as he moans.

Flora moaned and came.

Victor moans as he cums in her mouth.

Flora coughed and swallowed. "That was alot." She said. Meanwhile, Trey was getting blown by Nima, Oliva,  
Lucy, and Eve. Whilst Luna had him lick her pussy. Trey came. He moved Luna and sat up. He quickly  
tackled Oliva and said, "You all asked for it." He quickly thrust into Oliva. She moaned wildly as he  
thrust. She came and he moved on to Lucy. "This is simply what you wanted." He said. He thrust hard. She  
screamed in pleasure. He began to thrust quickly. She moaned with each impact. She came and rolled away.  
Trey then got to Eve. He bent her down and aimed. He began to fuck her doggy style. She stuck her tongue  
out and yelped in pleasure each time he thrust. She came and Trey pulled out. He then moved to Nima. She  
smiled and spread her legs. He quickly thrust inside. "Master!" She yelled each time he thrust. She came  
and then he moved on to Luna. He laid Luna down and aimed carefully. He thrust inside. She moaned loudly.  
He continued to thrust until he said, "I'm about to cum." She wrapped her legs around him. He opened his  
eyes and before he could pull out, they both came. They both laid back. All of Trey's Pokemon found  
somewhere to lay on him.

"I love you Flora" Victor tells her as he falls asleep.

Flora was already out. A few hours later Trey opened his eyes. His Pokemon were gone. He sat up and  
looked around. They were in the river. He sighed and stood. He got on his trunks and joined them, despite  
them all being naked. A little up the river was a waterfall. He took everyone up there. He was sure  
Victor and Volt would find their way there soon.

Victor and Volt both woke up and get their mates up before finding their way to the river. Victor lets  
the rest of his pokemon out and goes to get changed into his trunks before getting in the water.

"There you are, took you long enough!" Trey called from the top of the water fall. His voice carrying  
easily. All his Pokemon were gathered at it's base. Volt tried to focus on Trey and not Luna's naked  
body. *Arceus, this is hard.* He thought.

"Volt, you better do you best not to or else Crystal will hide your balls from you" Victor tells him,  
knowing what was going on in the Jolteon's head.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Volt said. Trey jumped from the waterfall. His long body pointing straight down. As  
he fell through the air, Nima could feel herself getting wet. She cursed herself for being so attracted  
to his body. He hit the water. It made only a small amount of waves. A few seconds later he appeared from  
the water. "This is really deep. Almost fifteen feet." He said.

"That looks fun" Victor says before he starts to make his way up to the top of the waterfall.

Aurora made her way toward the water. She dove into the deep part. Luna, Nima, and Lucy all hugged Trey.  
Their breasts pressed against him. Eve and Oliva did the same. Trey's nose burst with blood as he watched  
Victor climb.

Victor smiles before jumping down from the waterfall and diving into the water.

Trey realized something. He had three girls he needed to but swimsuits for. Luna, Oliva, and Eve didn't  
have any. His nose gushed more blood. He would try to do alot more swimming.

Victor swims over to his pokemon while under water before suddenly popping up and roaring to scare them.

Victor's Pokemon jumped and screamed. Trey grabbed Luna's hand and started to swim. All of his Pokemon  
began to swim with them. Trey sank and swam under Lucy. He hoisted her up on his shoulders. She laughed  
as he climbed up on the rocks and jumped into the water.

Victor laughs at his pokemon before swimming away from them a bit.

Flora blasted Victor backwards playfully. He flew backwards into Aurora. She yelped and launched Victor  
into the air. Trey stood up and caught Victor. All of the sudden, all of the girls began to scream.  
"Wow." Crystal said.

"Thanks Trey" Victor says to him before going back over to his Pokemon.

All the girls were giggling about something.

"Are you girls being perverts?" Victor asks as he frowns.

"Shadow pointed out the similarities between a manga she stole from a store and what we just witnessed."  
Lucy said. "I still have it." Shadow said.

"Dear god" Victor says as he shakes his head.

Trey began to laugh. "Seriously?" He said.

"Aparently yes" Victor tells him.

"I don't even want to know what happens." Trey said. "But I do want to know who's gonna jump off the  
cliff with me next."

"Who?" Victor asks.

Luna offered. Trey climbed back to the top of the cliff. He hugged her, and jumped. She screamed as they  
fell.

Victor chuckles as Luna screams.

As they surfaced, they both began to laugh.

"Volt, you and your wife should give it a try now" Victor tells him as he smirks.

Crystal picked up Volt and said, "Yeah let's do it."

"Ok, I'll do it with you" Volt says as he smiles.

Crystal began to climb the rock face with Volt on her back. When she got to the top she said, "Ready?"  
"Ready." Volt responded. She braced herself and jumped. On the way down, Volt screamed louder than she  
did.

Victor just starts to laugh at how loud Volt screamed.

Trey didn't have time to laugh. By the time he stood, all his Pokemon were in there usual positions. Nima  
and Lucy hugging his arms, Luna pushing her breasts against him in front, and Oliva and Eve either  
grinding on his legs or hugging them. His nose began to bleed again.

Victor chuckles at Trey.

Trey just closed his eyes and bled.

"We are so lucky" Victor jokes as he smiles.

"Yeah." Trey said.

Aurora decides to wrap around and nuzzle him. "You really like me, don't you?" Victor asks her as he  
chuckles.

"Of course." She responded.

"I'm sure that my mom will like all of you" Victor tells them as he smiles.

"Really? Is she nice?" Oliva asked. Always doing childish things.

"Yes she is" Victor tells Oliva.

"What's she like?" Trey asked.

"She is nice, caring, likes to help people out and, smart too" Victor tells them.

Trey nodded. "I want to taste her cooking, and, wanna battle now. Now that our Pokemon aren't horny?"  
Trey asked.

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun" Victor tells him as he gets out of the water.

Luna got her dress on as Trey re-called all his Pokemon except for Luna.

Victor recalls his pokemon too and leaves Flora out.

"Are you not gonna use Flora?" Trey asked

"No I'm not" Victor tells him.

"Alright, we can have a friendly battle with them after words. Ready when you are." Trey said.

"I'm ready" Victor tells him.

"Ok, go on out Lucy." Trey said as he let out Lucy.

"You too Crystal" Victor said as he lets her out.

"Ok, hit her with the combo we practiced!" Trey said. Lucy disappeared from sight. She tackled Crystal  
with Extreme Speed, then hit her into the air with Sky Uppercut. She jumped into the air and blasted her  
to the ground with with Aura Sphere. Then she hit her with Flash Canon through some trees. All together  
doing tons of damage.

Crystal gets back up as she smirks. "Crystal, use Aura Blast!" Victor tells her. Crystal starts firing  
small aura spheres at Lucy before making a larger one and slams it into her with a Force Palm.

"Keep going." Trey commanded, prompting her to battle as she saw fit. Lucy appeared behind Crystal and  
put her palm to the base of her back. Crystal flew forward. Blood came from her mouth. "That was what we  
were preparing for Victor. No it is not a move. It's a technique." Trey said.

"You take over Crystal!" Victor tells her so she can fight how she wants to.

Lucy appeared beneath her and Crystal into the air. When she landed, Lucy picked her up and began to wail  
on her. Slamming her with her fists, backing her up into a tree.

Crystal uses counter on Lucy and delivers double the damage back to her. Crystal then uses Close Combat  
on her.

Lucy stuck out her hand and placed it against Crystal's stomach. She flew backwards, blood flying from  
her mouth.

Crystal runs up to her and uses Hyper Beam at point blank range.

With both Pokemon on their last legs Trey finally commands, "Use the final combo." Lucy used Extreme  
Speed to get high into the air. She began to plummet to the ground with amazing speed. In her fist, was  
two colors. Silver and Blue. She landed on Crystal, causing a massive crater and slamming Crystal to fly  
backwards. "That was a mixture of all Lucy's moves." Trey said.

Victor recalls Crystal and says, "I didn't know that you could do that".

"It took awhile. It was a mixture of Extreme Speed, Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, and Sky Uppercut." Trey  
explained as he recalled Lucy.

"I will have to try working on some with my pokemon" Victor tells him as he sends Volt out.

Trey nodded. "I'll help if you want." He said as he sent out Eve.

Victor nods and says, "Volt use Thunderbolt!" Volt generates electricity in his body and fires it at Eve.

Eve was jolted. "Use Hail." Trey commanded. It began to storm. "Ice Beam." He continued. Eve fired a  
powered up Ice Beam at Volt.

Volt dodges and flanks Eve before using Double Kick.

"Smart move. If he was to be frozen, it would be all over." Trey said aloud. "Use Blizzard." Eve slammed  
Volt with tons of snow and ice. Mixed with the powered up cold of Hail.

Volt digs into the ground and pops up underneath her and attacks.

"Go ahead." Trey said. Eve tackled Volt and opened her mouth. She fired a Ice Beam at point blank.

Volt was completely frozen. Victor returns him as he sighs and lets Aurora out.

Trey returned Eve and sent out Oliva. "Do your best." He said.

"Use Water Gun" Victor tells Aurora. She shoots a stream of water at Oliva.

Oliva slid back. "Use Dizzy Punch." Trey commanded. Oliva jumped up and punched Aurora in the jaw.

"Use Auroa Beam" Victor says to Aurora. She shoots a colorfull beam at Oliva.

Oliva took the hit. "Use Dizzy Punch again." Oliva jumped up and punched Aurora again.

Aurora becomes confused and looks around before using wrap on a tree.

Oliva began to wail on Aurora. Hitting her with kicks and Dizzy Punches.

"Aurora snap out of it!" Victor calls out to her and Aurora uses Dragonbreath on Oliva.

Oliva was thrown back, knocked out. Trey picked her up, fed her a berry, and placed her on his shoulder  
so she could watch. "Alright. Go on out, Eve." Trey sent out Eve. "Use Night Slash." He commanded. Eve  
swiped her paws and sent dark scratched at Aurora.

Aurora snaps out of it and fires a Water Pulse at her.

Eve was thrown back, but not as much for her size. She began to disappear. Nima appeared where Eve stood.  
"Use Night Daze." Trey commanded. Nima slammed her hands on the ground and sent out a massive shock wave.

Aurora was knocked out and Victor recalls her before sending out a thawed out Volt. "Volt use bite!"  
Victor tells him and he bites down on her arm.

Nima shook him off without a second though. "It's not very effective..." Nima said. "Use Night Slash."  
Trey said. Nima swung her arms. Two blades shot toward Volt at blinding speeds.

It hits Volt and causes the illousion to break and reveal Shadow. "Use Fury Swipes!" Victor tells her and  
starts to scratch the fur off of Nima.

"Faint Attack." Trey said. Nima faded out from Shadow. She slammed into her before she could hit the  
ground.

"Shadow, use your new move!" Victor calls out to her ans she ends up using U-turn.

Nima was slammed back. She slid for a few feat before coming to a stop on all fours.

"Use Hone Claws followed by Fury Swipes!" Victor orders her. Shadow shapens her claws to raise her attack  
before using Fury Swipes on Nima.

"Use Foul Play." Trey said. Nima ran forward and picked up Shadow. She kicked Shadow in the stomach while  
she was still in the air. Her raised attack power made Nima do more damage.

Shadow faints and Victor returns her before shaking hands with Trey and Nima and says, "That was a good  
battle you two".

Trey nodded. "Yeah, your Pokemon have gotten better. Wanna have a friendly match with Flora and Luna?"

"Lets have our pokemon rest first so they can watch" Victor tells them as he smiles. He then lets his  
pokemon out before telling Nima, "Its a good thing that it wasn't the real Volt that used bite on you".

"Why is that?" Nima asked.

"He would have went for your boobs" Victor tells her as Volt, who's head is thawed out, grins sheepishly.

Nima used her arm to cover her chest. She frowned.

Victor chuckles a little as he goes back over to his pokemon.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn


	27. Chapter 27

Trey sat with his Pokemon. As always, they tried to seduce him by laying on in the most perverted way  
they could figure.

"You girls can do the same thing as Trey's pokemon are doing if you want" Victor tells them as he grins.

"It's not as fun when you want it." Aurora pointed out.

"I did not know that" Victor tells her as he frowns.

Aurora wrapped him up and said, "But I don't want to see you sad."

"How about you girls do that just to tease mister ice block?" Victor suggests.

Flora and Shadow laid on Victor. Crystal didn't join in.

Victor smiles as his pokemon try to seduce him.

Trey didn't notice. He was passed out from blood loss.

"We need a Chansy" Victor comments when he notices Trey passed out.

"Chansy are all over this Forest." Eve said as she tried to rouse Trey. "Your making it worse Nima." Nima  
was rubbing her boobs on Trey's face.

"Does anyone have a nurse's hat we can use to lure one out?" Victor jokes as he chuckles.

A nurse hat flew from he trees on the wind.

Victor grabs it, a little stuned that the hat just appeared out of no where.

Up in the trees, three figures giggled silently to themselves.

Victor smiles as a pink egged-shaped creature approaches them.

The creature picked up the hat and put it on.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work" Victor said before being hugged by a really happy Chansey.

"They love those kinds of hats. Sometimes they fashion them out of leaves." Eve said as she continued to  
try to wake up Trey.

"Chansey, do you think you can help my friend out? He passed out from blood loss" Victor asks before  
giving Volt a Lum berry to thaw the rest of him out.

Chansy nodded and walked over to Trey. After a few minutes of work she revived him. "There, he'll be  
fine. Give him a few minutes." She said. Trey sat up and shook his head.

"How would you like to come with us? We could use a good healer" Victor tells Chansey as he smiles.

"Sure, I've always wanted to go on an adventure." Chansy said.

Victor catches her with a Heal ball and lets her out before asking, "What should your name be?".

"I don't know." She said with a smile.

"How about Joy?" Victor ask as he smiles.

"Sure." Joy said with a laugh. Trey was finally out of his daze. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "Why  
am I so light headed?"

"You passed out from a nose bleed Trey" Victor tells him as he smiles.

Trey groaned and stood. He stretched. He turned to see all of his Pokemon looking at him expectantly.  
"What?" He asked. "Your not mad?" Oliva said. "No." Trey said. All of his Pokemon except of Nima relaxed.  
Amidst all their sighing Nima said, "What? I was expecting sex." Although it was barely audible.

Victor introduces everyone to Joy before sitting down.

Trey did the same before going to wash his face in the river.

"I think you are going to like it with us" Victor tells Joy as he smiles.

As Trey walked back Nima tackled him. Wrapping her legs around his face. He stumbled. "Like right now for  
example." Flora said as she looked at the mess before them. All of Trey's Pokemon were either pulling on  
Trey or on top on Nima trying to get her off.

"Yea, Nima, the Zoroark, runs on sex as you can probably guess Victor tells her as he smirks.

Nima waved. Luna picked her up and threw her into the river.

Victor turns to see Crystal hugging Volt tightly.

Nima walked back, soaking wet. "What?" Volt asked.

"Nothing" Victor says as he smiles.

RedEyes walked out of the trees. "Looks like everyone is having a good time." He said. Mary landed next  
to him.

"Yes we are, Joy these are RedEyes and Mary" Victor said as he pointed to each of them.

RedEyes waved. "Hi." Mary said. RedEyes' eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"I'm pretty sure that some of your men threw the hat that Joy is wearing to me in response to my joke  
that it would lure a Chansey to us" Victor siad as he chuckled.

"That was probably Trevor." RedEyes said. Out of nowhere, three black figures dropped. Three Zororark  
were crouched in a line behind RedEyes. Instead of swords, they had a large collection of blue  
transparent knives. "You three did well." RedEyes said.

Victor smiles as he watches Trey deal with his pokemon.

As Victor watched, Oliva bean to glow. When she stopped, she had evolved. Only, she was sitting on Trey's  
shoulder. He fell to the ground. Oliva was sitting on his stomach. All three of the Zoroarks' noses burst  
with blood. As did Victor's and Volt's. She was busty. Not Nima busty, but close. And the combination of  
wide hips and long legs along with her bustyness made for an amazing effect.

Victor groans as he stops the bleeding and says, "Poor Trey, he is going to die while mating".

"Yeah." Volt said. Trey looked up at Oliva, bled, and sat up. "Wow, look at me." Oliva said in amazement  
as she lifted her boobs. Everyone bled even more. A single drip of blood came from RedEyes' nose.

Victor looks away, unable to take it as stops his nose from bleeding again.

"Wow, your big Oliva." Eve said. "Yeah, almost as big as me." Nima adds. Lucy looked down at her firm  
boobs and said, "Much bigger than mine." "I'm sure your mother would be proud." Luna said. "It appears  
you've matured well." "Thank you Luna. Everyone." Oliva said.

Victor looks back at them and sighs in relief that the worst is over.

Trey looked back. All his girls were happy, and that made him happy. But a sudden evolution like that was  
strange. He decided to ignore it.

"What do you think about battling the gym leader Joy?" Victor asks her as he lays down on his back.

"I'm not too good at battling but I can try." Joy responded. "Oh yeah, the town has been swept. Trey, you  
can battle the gym leader." RedEyes said.

"Thats all I ask of you" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Trey and his Pokemon began to walk to town.

Victor makes sure they got everything before following Trey with his pokemon.

As they arrived in front of the gym, Trey was shaking.

Victor frowns as he says, "Aurora is going to be out if that makes you feel any better".

Trey nodded. He walked inside. Inside was Flannery standing at the back. There was a bridge to a raised  
platform. Below was lava. "So your Trey." She said as they entered. Trey was visibly shaking.

Victor and his pokemon sit in the stands as they watch.

Trey walked forward, across the bridge and onto the field. Luna and Eve by his side. Eve made a large  
circle of ice on Trey's spot for him to stand in. he got in the middle and took out a Premier-Ball.  
Flannery laughed and sent out a Magcargo. Trey sent out Lucy. "Use Night Slash!" He commanded. Lucy swung  
her arms and fired two blades of Darkness at Magcargo. Magcargo took it. "Use Flamethrower!" Flannery  
commended. Magcargo fired a column of flame. Trey looked away. Lucy dispersed to reveal Nima. "Use Night  
Daze!" Trey commanded. Nima slammed her hands to the ground, causing a large explosion. Magcargo was  
thrown back. Trey slowly began to relax. "Now use Foul Play!" Nima appeared behind Magcargo and kicked  
him forward. "Use Lava Plume!" Magcargo's shell exploded, causing lave to go everywhere. Nima was thrown  
toward Trey. She stood. Trey closed his eyes and said, "Faint Attack!" Nima disappeared and slammed her  
hands on the now exposed Magcargo. He was knocked out. Flannery withdrew him and sent out a Camerupt.  
"Fire Blast." Camerupt sent out a Fire Blast at Nima. She took a direct hit and was knocked out. Trey  
withdrew her and sent out, Oliva. "Use Dizzy Punch." Oliva ran forward and began to punch the Camerupt,  
who's nose was all bloody before hand. Camerupt became confuse and began firing Fire Blasts at the  
ceiling. "Now Hyper Beam" Trey commanded. Oliva jumped back and stuck out her hands. She fired a beam of  
light. Camerupt was thrown back, knocked out with a still bleeding nose. Oliva cheered and ran back to  
Trey. She jumped in his arms. Flannery growled and sent out he last Pokemon. A Torkoal. Trey smirked and  
said, "Let's finish them off Luna." Luna nodded and walked forward. "Use Gyro Ball." Flannery commanded.  
Luna was much faster than Torkoal. He went into his shell and spun by Luna. She felt a sharp pain on her  
face. She put her hand to her cheek and felt something warm. She looked at her hand to find blood.  
Everyone leaned forward and gasped. Luna's eyes went wide. "B-blood. On my face." She said. "This is  
bad." RedEyes said. Luna looked up sharply. She stuck out her hand and use psychic on Torkoal. She picked  
him up and slammed him to the ground. She slammed him into the bleachers and then into the ceiling. Then  
she slammed him to the ground again and again. This wasn't her usual beat down. Those were slow and only  
enough to knock the opponent out. This was sharp and quick, yet extremely powerful. Trey ran forward and  
put his arms around Luna. She fell to her knees. Shaking. RedEyes stood and said to Victor, "Get Joy.  
Torkoal could be hurt."

Victor gets Joy and runs over to Torkoal with her so she could treat them.

After a few minutes Joy turns around and said, "He'll be fine. He has a few broken bones but he's stable.  
Flannery, take him to the Pokemon center and get him care." Flannery nodded and picked up Torkoal. She  
ran outside and toward the center. "What the hell happened?" RedEyes asked Trey. "I have no idea." Trey  
admitted as he held the now shaking Luna.

Victor just looks around as he frowns.

"Luna, what happened?" Trey said. Luna shook her head. "My mind flashed back to all those years in the  
lab." She said. Trey looked down, then stood. He pulled out his Cell-Phone and angrily dialed Seth. "Hey~  
You finally called." Seth said. "Can it Seth, not now. What the fuck happened to Luna when she was in  
your lab?" Trey demanded. Seth went quiet. "What town are you in?" He asked. "Laveridge." Trey said.  
"I'll be there tonight." Seth said before hanging up. Trey sighed and put away his phone. He crouched  
back down to Luna and said, "It's alright. Your out of there now. I'm here."

"Seth is a dead man" Victor quietly says to himself.

Volt nodded in agreement. A few hours later, everyone was in the Pokemon Center waiting room. Flannery  
had given Trey his badge and gone home. He accepted it with a heavy heart. Seth walked in the front  
doors. Usual lab coat and glasses. "Let me explain-" He began. Trey punched him in the face. "Ok, listen,  
I didn't do the experiments." He continued after popping his nose back into place. "It was some crazy  
scientist. I don't remember his name. You know I studied under Birch. A not so famous scientist also  
lived in the region. He was taken to jail for doing cruel experiments on Pokemon. The lab was handed over  
to me by default. Where is Luna?" Trey motioned to Luna and his other Pokemon. "Amazing, now where is  
Luna?" He asked. Luna raised her hand. "Remarkable." He said in amazement. "You got her to evolve, and  
you have a lovely team." He stood and regained his composure before saying, "What she has is Post  
Traumatic Stress. It is permanent, but not un-beatable. You must teach her to cope with pain."

"At least its not something worse" Victor says as he frowns.

"On the contrary, it is something worse. The state she goes into is extremely dangerous." Seth said as he  
pushed up his glasses.

"So, we need to keep her from getting too worked up" Victor says as he sighs.

"Yes, but to have her learn to cope with pain, she needs to go through pain." Seth said. "Only Trey can  
do it. He must put her through pain. And bring her out of that state. After hard work, she will learn to  
deal with it."

Victor nods in understanding.

Trey nodded. "I can't leave this town until Luna is back to normal. Victor, feel free to leave." Trey  
said as he looked at the ground.

"No, all of you are my friends, We will stay with you to help any way we can" Victor tells him as he  
smiles.

"Thanks Victor." Trey said. "And sorry about breaking your nose Seth." "No problem." Seth said. "How  
about introducing me to all these lovely ladies." He motioned to Trey's and Victor's Pokemon. Trey  
introduced each of his one by one.

Victor introduces his pokemon to Seth and reintroduces him to Volt.

"Very nice to meet you Victor." Seth said. Hoping Victor still remembered.

"Its nice to meet you too" Victor says to him.

RedEyes turned and left the Center. He walked outside and said to the air, "Keep an eye on Seth. I don't  
like him." He then proceeded to go around back of the center and practice his sword skills.

Victor talks with Seth about different things.

Trey talked to his Pokemon for a bit bore standing. "We should get rooms here for tonight. It's free and  
simple." He said. He clearly felt defeated.

Victor nods and gets them rooms before asking Trey, "Is something wrong?".

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything... I have no idea why she never told me. I felt so...powerless." Trey  
admitted.

"She must not have wanted to think about it" Victor says as he hands a room key to him.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 26  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 26  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Aura Blast

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 27  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 26  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 31  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing


	28. Chapter 28

A month passed. RedEyes and Mary disappeared. Trey had been going through daily training with Luna,  
causing minor amounts of pain. Victor and his Pokemon trained along side Trey and his Pokemon. Their  
friendship grew stronger with each day. The two young men were like brothers more than anything.

Crystal leaned over the toilet and vomited. Lucy crouched next to her and rubbed her back.

"Volt calm down, its not like it will hatch just to eat you" Victor tells the Jolteon as he continues to  
freak out.

Crystal vomited again. Lucy continued to comfort her. "Yeah, and I'm not sure. Don't Lucario's have live  
young?" Trey asked, partially wanting to freak Volt out more.

Victor just shakes his head and chuckles at Volt fainting.

Trey laughed. Lucy walked out of the bathroom and said, "She won't be able to battle for a few months."

"I think I will enjoy waiting for the baby to come even more now" Victor comments.

"Yeah." Trey said. Behind him, a window opened. RedEyes climbed inside. Followed by Mary. "To answer your  
question, say I was to get Mary pregnant, she would have a live child. As for Crystal I'm not sure."  
RedEyes said. "Hey RedEyes." Trey said.

"I said hatch to prevent that from happening" Victor said as he pointed at a fainted Volt.

Trey nodded. "Anyway." Lucy continued. "We can travel, but she will have to sit any conflict out. Also,  
she will need Volt's constant attention and support. He's got a wife and a kid to look after." "I can  
handle the birthing." Joy said. Lucy nodded.

"Well first of all we need to figure out how to keep him calm even though it would be funnier if we  
didn't" Victor comments as he sighs.

"Agreed." Trey said. "Nima, who was always light on her feet, was squatting on a table. "Rest assured,  
I'm gonna make fun of him as much as possible." She said.

"Just don't get him too worked up" Victor tells her.

Nima nodded. "What do we do?" Oliva asked. She was laying with her head in Trey's lap. She had taken a  
liking to wearing a scarf. in the past month. It was purple and dark pink.

"How about we just let him stay by Crystal" Victor suggests.

Lucy nodded. "He will have to leave for combat though. And your match with Flannery is coming up." She  
said. "He'll be fine. He won't spaz out like I did." Luna said.

"I know, I still thinking of who to use" Victor says.

"Would you like to use Mary?" RedEyes offers. "It would be a sure and quick victory. She could account  
for the loss of Crystal." "If you want, you could use Lucy. She's not as strong as Mary, but her combos  
are fun to use." Trey said.

"What moves do you know Mary?" Victor asks as he smiles.

"I know Night Slash, Slash, Shadow Claw, and Ice Beam. My claws never miss." She said.

"I'll go with you then Mary" Victor tells her as he shakes hands with her.

RedEyes nodded. "She has no Poke-Ball. But she doesn't need one. Just send her out when you want the  
battle to end." RedEyes said.

"Got it" Victor said as he nods.

They could hear Crystal vomiting again.

"I dont think I will get used to that" Victor comments.

"No, neither will I." Trey said. "Exactly how long does a Lucario pregnancy last?" "A few months." Lucy  
said.

"Well, at least its not as long as humans" Victor comments.

"Agreed," Trey added.

Volt wakes up and goes to Crystal.

"Hi Honey." Crystal said as Volt walked up to her. She managed to stop vomiting for now.

"Hi, I'm sorry about me panicing" Volt tells her as he looks away.

"It's alright." She said as she pulled away from the toilet.

Volt smiles as he gives her a hug.

Crystal hugged him back, then went back to throwing up.

Volt stays with her to keep her company.

"I'll be cooking dinner tonight. I have a few recipes memorized that taste good, help prevent the  
vomiting even though it will happen anyway, and help fill her up. So the kid can be as healthy as  
possible." Trey said as he rubbed Oliva's head. He then looked over to Luna and they kissed.

"Thats good" Victor says as he smiles.

Trey nodded and said, "Of course, I'll need my lovely assistant." Luna smiled and kissed Trey again. "If  
anything, your my assistant." She said. "I doubt it." Trey returned jokingly.

"Awww you two are so cute!" Victor teases as he smirks.

Trey was about to say something but Oliva shut him up. "I want a kiss too." She demanded. Still a child  
at heart. Trey sighed and kissed her.

Victor smiles as he starts to pet Shadow.

"There, are you happy?" He asked Oliva. "Nope." She said as she kissed him again.

"You poor man" Victor jokes as he shakes his head.

Trey laughed. "I am aren't I."

"Yes you sure are" Victor confirms.

Trey laughed.

"I think you should start cooking" Victor tells him.

"Ok Seth." Trey joked as he stood. "Come on girls, we have food to prepare." All his Pokemon stood and  
followed him out.

Victor smiles as he spends time with his pokemon.

A few hours later, Trey came back in pushing a cart. It had many serving plates with bowls.

"It sure smells good!" Victor comments as he smiles.

"Thank you." Trey said. "It's a special kind of soup."

Victor smiles as he gets himself a bowl.

Everyone got a bowl and Trey dished out the soup.

Everyone starts to eat.

"Wow Trey, this is really good." Luna said. Trey's Pokemon began to compliment him on his soup.

"I agree" Victor says.

RedEyes nodded. "It is good." He said.

Victor happily eats his.

When everyone was done, Trey took the dishes, washed them, and put them back where he found them.

"Its going to be nice to get on the road again" Victor says as he smiles.

"Yeah." Trey said. "Where are we headed next?"

"Next we are going to Petalburg" Victor tells him.

Trey nodded and sighed. "We have to go back." He said.

"It will be nice to be home again" Victor says.

Trey nodded. "I want to taste your mom cooking." Trey said.

"I bet she will let you and your team stay with us" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Thanks." Trey said with a smile.

"Your welcome" Victor says to him.

Crystal ran back to the toilet. Volt followed her and tried to comfort her.

"At least he tries his best at taking care of Crystal" Victor comments.

"Yeah." Trey responded.

"Mom is going to be so happy for him" Victor tells him before thinking of something evil he could do.

Trey noticed the look on his face. "What?" He asked.

"I could tell her that he is one perverted pokemon and have her give him a lecher" Victor says with a  
smirk.

Trey laughed. "My mother probably would have done the same." Trey said.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 28  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam,  
Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 29  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail  
Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 28  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt,  
U-turn  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 32  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled,  
Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	29. Chapter 29

"I think all mothers would do that, I still remember when I meet Flora's parents" Victor tells him.

"Really? What happened?" Trey asked.

"Well, it was a few weeks after I saved her. We were out for a walk when a Gardevoir and a Gallade jumped  
out and took Flora away. I thought they were going to hurt her so I fought back. After the Gallade beat  
me, I saw them pulling her away as she cried and well, it was the Shade insident again though I only  
attacked the Gallade, who turned out to be her dad." Victor tells him.

"How hard did he kick your ass when you tried to kill him?" Trey asked with a smirk.

"Lets just say that he was winning. When I found out that they were her parents, I started crying and  
begged them for forgiveness" Victor tells him.

"So you haven't talked to him since?" Trey asked.

"No, we have. Once Flora told them how Volt and I saved her, they accepted me since they realized that I  
fought back to protect her" Victor tells him.

"But he has no idea that your marrying his daughter? If so, get ready for a fight." Trey said. "They are  
really protective."

"I know, at least he won't try to kill me" Victor says.

Trey laughed. "I don't know. They can be violent." He said. "You may want to be cautious." RedEyes added.

"I know, I'm not expecting him to greet me with a hug" Victor tells them.

Trey nodded in agreement. "All I'm saying is I've dealt with them before." RedEyes said. "It involved a  
Gardevoir swooning over me in the Sinnoh region. It wasn't pretty. Of course, he lost, but he didn't stop  
until I had to make him."

Victor just nods as he frowns.

"Perhaps we should talk to him before we go to town?" Trey suggested.

"I guess we could do that" Victor says as he shrugs.

"Watch." RedEyes said as he held out his cell-phone. It looked like it was from the future.

"Can you time travel?" Victor asks as he looks at it.

"No." RedEyes said. "It was designed by a friend of mine, but more importantly, call Flora's parents. I'm  
sure they gave you a way to contact them if Flora got hurt."

"Thanks" Victor said before accepting the phone and calls Flora's parents.

A male voice answered the phone. "Hello?" It said.

"Hello, its Victor. It sure has been awhile Gallade" Victor says to him.

"Ahh Victor. Hows my little girl doing? It's been awhile." Gallade answered.

"Good. In fact I got some good news" Victor says to him.

"Really? What is is?" Gallade said. He always had a formal tone to his voice.

"Now dont kill me but, me and Flora are getting married" Victor tells him.

The line went silent for a few seconds. Victor heard something large being smashed. The line went dead.

"Trey, I want you and Volt to take care of the girls for me" Victor tells him as he hands the phone back  
to Redeyes.

"Exactly what are you going to do?" Trey asked. Shadow already jumping up to his lap.

"I need to train to make sure I can stand up to him" Victor tells him.

"That I can help with." RedEyes said. "Crystal is incapacitated." Lucy said. "I can help with aura."

"Both of you thanks" Victor tells them as he smiles.

"No problem." RedEyes said. Lucy bowed and said, "Happy to help."

"I think we should start training once we leave" Victor tells them.

"We can leave now." Trey said. "It is safe to travel with Crystal. But we may have to make periodic stops  
for her to throw up."

"Ok" Victor said before starting to pack up.

Trey stood after having Shadow jump off his lap. He slung his pack over his shoulder."We should have you  
battle Flannery before we leave." RedEyes said.

"Mary, I'm going to start out with you so, dont beat them up too bad" Victor tells her as he smiles.

"Alright." Mary said. "Please don't kill them." RedEyes said. *Her power rivals that of Luna. She better  
go easy on them.* He thought.

Victor smiles before they head out to the gym.

Trey, his Pokemon and RedEyes walked up to the bleachers. There was some newly installed bleachers from  
Luna's rampage.

Victor takes his place as he smiles.

"Alright, try not destroy my gym this time." Flannery said. "Go Magcargo!" She threw out Magcargo.

"Mary, use Night Slash!" Victor tells her.

Mary walked forward onto the field. She swung her right claw, stood up straight, and smiled wickedly. At  
first, nothing happened. Then, in the air in front of her, a rip appeared. It was darker than anyone had  
ever seen. It grew until it was a jagged crescent moon. It fired forward with the speed of a jet plane,  
knocking Magcargo into the far wall. He fainted. Flannery returned his and sent out Camerupt. "Use Fire  
Blast." She commanded. Camerupt fired a Fire Blast at Mary. She took it, not moving an inch. She smiled  
again.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" Victor commands her.

Mary disappeared. She appeared in front of Camerupt and swiped upward. Camerupt was thrown up. He spun  
and hit the ceiling. He hit the ground hard and bits of ceiling fell on his chuckled.  
"What?" Trey asked. "Look at Flannery's face. She looks surprised. If only she knew that this was only  
one fifth of Mary's power." RedEyes said.

Victor sighs as he shakes his head.

Flannery withdrew Camerupt. She sent out Torkoal.

"Mary use Slash" Victor tells her.

Mary stood still. The air shifted in the gym and Torkoal fainted.

"Now that was fast" Victor comments as his eyes widen.

Mary turned her head and said, "Speed is my pride." Flannery withdrew Torkoal and made her way to Victor.  
"Here's your badge." She said with a sigh as she took it from her pocket.

Victor nods and accepts the badge.

Mary walked back toward Victor.

Victor walks outside with everyone else.

Mary stretched and said, "That was too easy. Their attacks barely tingled."

"My team is going to need to train so we can take Norman's Slaking out" Victor comments as they head out.

Trey nodded. "So will mine. He may be slow, but he packs a punch." Trey said.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	30. Chapter 30

"I think I will train Shade once we get there" Victor tells him.

"Really? I guess a Dark type would help your team. Also, I'm sure Gallade will be at your doorstep. We  
have a few days before we get there." Trey said.

"I'm sure he will once he calms down" Victor tells him.

"Alright then, if you don't want to train for your fight then fine." RedEyes said as he looked at Victor.  
"And there will be a fight on your hands."

"I still want to train for the fight" Victor tells him.

RedEyes turned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He threw him forward and said, "Let's get  
started."

Victor picks himself up and goes into a fighting stance.

RedEyes chuckled. "I'll try to go easy on you." He said as he put up his arms. "Come at me as fast and  
hard as you can. I want you to try to kill me."

Victor activates his aura and runs as fast as he can and attacks as if he was trying to kill Redeyes.

RedEyes lifted his leg. Straight up. And kicked down on Victors head, sending him to the ground. He  
sighed. "We'll have to start here." He said. He drew his sword and placed it in Victor's back. "Do one  
hundred push ups. For your benefit, this sword ways three hundred pounds."

Victor starts doing push-up without questioning him.

"Good, use the aura to keep your strength up. Tell me if you need to stop." RedEyes said as he sat on the  
ground. From his coat pocket, he took out a piece of fabric. He placed it on the ground and took out his  
guns. He began to take one apart and clean it. Everyone else got settled. Crystal sat on a rock with Volt  
next to her. She had stopped vomiting.

Victor did 15 push-ups before telling RedEyes that he needed to stop.

RedEyes took the sword twirled it and put it away. He then put away both of his guns and stood. "Well  
done. For your first time, you did well." He said as he helped Victor up.

Victor rubs his back and says, "I'm surprised that I was able to do that many".

"It's no problem. As for your strength, your an average human. But that's not what you need. You need to  
be able to access your aura to a large potential. When you got angry at Ingrowth, you accessed a deeper  
kind of aura. We need to unlock that." RedEyes explained. "If we can get our hands on that, you should be  
able to defend yourself."

"I was already going to ask you about helping me with that" Victor tells him.

"It appears I'm going to have to piss you off." RedEyes said as he walked toward everyone else. Lucy and  
Flora were talking in the shade of the tree's. RedEyes grabbed Flora and kissed her.

Victor's aura flares up and runs at him as his fist looks as if he was using the three elemental punches  
at the same time and hits RedEyes.

RedEyes smiled and kicked him in the chest. Victor went flying. RedEyes acted like Mary. Taking the hits  
for the sake of his own entertainment. To Victor, it felt like he had just hit a brick wall. RedEyes kiss  
Flora again. "Me, a lowly mutant is kissing your fiance'." RedEyes mocked. He then whispered in Flora's  
ear, "Thank you for agreeing to this, we need to make him angry." Flora nodded.

Victor pulls him away as he charges up an Aura Sphere and fires it at point-blank range at RedEyes.

RedEyes laughed. "Still, nothing. Your going to have to do better than that for me to feel it. All I felt  
was a gentle breeze." RedEyes said as he lifted Victor. He then threw Victor into a tree. He then made  
sure Victor could see. He grabbed Flora, and placed his hand on her boob. He knew either Victor would  
gain control or simply sputter out.

Victor suddenly felt that he had more control over his power and pulls RedEyes away from Flora and stands  
in front of her as he gives him a death glare.

RedEyes decided to ignore it. But he did shoot a crushing glance at Victor. "Well done." He said. He  
stuck out his hand as to say, No hard feelings, it was all part of the plan.

Victor calms down and shakes his hand before smirking slightly.

RedEyes smirked back. He then turned and sat on a fallen log with Mary. They kiss passionately. Mary  
leaned against him. "I believe that's all the training you need. Just activate that aura and you should  
be able to hold your own. Besides, if you get beat life threateningly bad, I'll intervene." RedEyes said.

"Thanks" Victor tells him before sitting with Flora.

Trey relaxed. *Jeez.* He thought. *RedEyes is ready to do anything.*

Victor hugs and kisses Flora.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	31. Chapter 31

"By the way." Lucy said to Oliva. "Why do you wear that scarf, and how did you get it?" "Oh." Oliva said.  
"I wear it cause I like the color. And Trey bought it for me." Lucy nodded.

"I wonder who the baby will take after" Victor says to Flora.

"Well, he or she could either be perverted, or intelligent." Flora said.

"That is true" Victor comments.

"I think it will be a mixture of both." Trey added. "A personality trait from the father, and  
intelligence from the mother."

"I hope that is the case" Victor says.

Trey nodded.

"Flora, Want you to learn how to use Ice and Thunder punch?" Victor asks her.

"I'm not sure. Will it help?" Flora asked.

"Well, you will be able to use all three and then you will be able to learn the combo move Tri-Punch"  
Victor tells her.

"Okay." Flora said. "I know can use Ice Punch." Mary said. "For me it's different though. It's not a move  
but more of a technique."

"Can you teach it to her Mary?" Victor asks her.

"Sure." Mary said as she stood. She breathed on her fist and coated it with ice. She went into the long  
process of telling Flora to focus on "stealing" the cold from the air. After a few hours of freezing  
things and nearly freezing her arm off, Flora got it right.

"You can rest for now Flora" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Mary went and sat back down with RedEyes. "As for Thunder Punch, I have no idea." RedEyes said.

"Neither do I" Victor tells him.

"Volt, can you shock Flora's hand?" Trey asked.

"Sure" Volt said before shocking her hand.

"Good, feel that Flora? Try to replicate that." Trey said.

Flora pratices for an hour before getting it right.

"Alright." Trey cheered. "It only took us one hundred eighty seven tries."

"At least she got it now" Victor comments as he hugs her.

Trey stood and said to RedEyes, "I want to see if I can swing your sword." He looked determined. RedEyes  
took it out and threw it into the ground next to Trey. Trey began to pull on it. He eventually lifted it.  
He activated his regular armor and could swing it two handed with ease. He activated his Crimson Armor  
and could swing it as easily as RedEyes could. He tossed it back to RedEyes and deactivated his armor. He  
sat down on a log an took out a pad. "On a scale of one to one thousand, how strong is my aura when I'm  
using my Crimson Armor?" He asked Lucy. Lucy answered. Trey began writing down complicated math on the  
pad. After an hour, he put it away and said, "I think I figured it out. As we stand, in out strongest  
states, Victor and I's Aura is at a solid ten combined. RedEyes in the state we saw was at a solid  
twenty. I'm not sure if that's your max but that is what we saw." RedEyes nodded.

"If I'm understanding this correctly, then the three of you are super strong" Volt says as he rubs his  
head.

"Exactly. But alone, Victor and I only stand up to about a five. RedEyes alone is a solid twenty." Trey  
said as he checked his math.

"Where would you say that Ingrowth would be on that scale RedEyes?" Victor asks him.

"Nineteen." He said plainly.

Victor nods as he smiles.

RedEyes sat back on the ground and took apart his other gun to clean it. Trey and his Pokemon relaxed and  
talked.

Victor walks to Aurora and says, "Hi Aurora, how are you right now?".

"I'm fine. I'm sorta itching for a swim." She said.

"There is a body of water in Petalburg that you can spend as much time in it as you what while we are  
there" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Aurora got excited. "I can't wait." She said.

"I thought you would be" Victor tells her as he rubs her head.

"Are we making camp here?" Trey asked as he looked at the edge of town.

"I guess we are" Victor tells him.

Trey nodded. "It's nearly noon." RedEyes said as he put his gun back together. He put them away and faced  
a tree. He stood motionless for a few seconds. All of the sudden he pulled out one of his guns and fired.  
It blew a massive hole in the tree, making it fall. "Explosive rounds." He said.

"Awesome" Victor comments.

"Mm-hm." RedEyes said as he put it away. "Special kinds. It causes a larger explosion. Expensive stuff."

Victor nods.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	32. Chapter 32

Trey leaned back to relax when Nima jumped on his shoulders again. Crossing her legs in front if his  
face. Trey ignored it.

Victor smiles as he and his pokemon relax.

Trey eventually got tired of not having air, so he moved Nima. She complained but Trey was firm. He  
needed oxygen. Oliva got behind him and hugged him. She hugged him to her stomach, thus making her boobs  
cover his face. His nose began to bleed. Oliva smiled and said, "Why is your nose bleeding? I was just  
giving you a hug.

Victor chuckles at how inoccint Oliva still is.

As RedEyes went to sit down, Mary tugged on his coat. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and  
said, "We'll be back soon gentlemen." Then he and Mary jumped away. Trey nodded.

"What do you think of your time with us so far Joy?" Victor asks her.

"I'm enjoying it. But you guys need to be more careful. The seer amount of injures that you guys cause  
and receive is astounding." She said, thinking back to Luna's training on how to deal with pain.

"I know" Victor tells her as he sighs.

Trey turned his head. A large rumble was coming from the forest in front of them.

"What was that?" Victor asks.

Mary jumped into their clearing. A Blazikan was thrown in after her. She lifted her leg straight up like  
RedEyes had and kicked it in the head as it flew toward her. It stood up and tried to punch her. She  
disappeared and appeared next to RedEyes who now stood in the clearing. Trey stood and activated his  
armor. He used the Crimson one.

Victor stands up and activates his aura before taking a defensive stance.

"Be careful. She was watching us." RedEyes said. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her fur. "Who  
are you working for?" He questioned without emotion. She raised her hands. "I-I'm sorry. I was just  
curious." She pleaded. "Please don't hurt me."

"Is she telling the truth Flora?" Victor asks, knowing that she could go through her emotions to find  
out.

"She appears to be." Flora said. "Yeah see?" The Blazikan pleaded. RedEyes let her go and pointed to a  
log. "Sit." He said. She complied. Trey sat on a log with his Pokemon and said, "Why have you been  
following us for the past few days?" RedEyes nodded. "I'm surprised you noticed Trey." He said.

Victor sits down with his pokemon too and says, "I felt something following us as well".

"So exactly why?" Trey asked. Lucy stood. "Master, please shut up." She said. As Victor opened his mouth  
to say something Lucy interrupted and said, "You aswell." She walked over to Blaziken. Blaziken stood  
aswell. They bowed and began to fight. After the fight ended and Lucy won, she walked over to Trey.  
"Catch her Master." She said. Trey looked to Lucy, then to Blaziken. Blaziken was crouching with her head  
down. "I look forward to serving you Master." She said. Trey shook his head and said, "I don't favor Fire  
types but I guess my team is a little lopsided. Plus, I want to know what happened." He took out a  
Premier-Ball and caught Blaziken. He let her out and said, "Explain. What just happened." "We had a  
conversation." Lucy said. "Blaziken and Lucario share a tight bond, fore we have similar goals and  
ambitions. We can communicate through combat."

Victor quietly watches and listens as he frowns.

"What should your name be?" Trey thought out loud. He thought for a moment and said, "Furea." Furea  
nodded and said, "Thank you Master." Trey sighed. "I've given up on arguing the whole Master thing." He  
said.

"Well, you got a full team now" Victor comments as he smiles.

"Yeah." He said as he called Furea to sit next to him. She sat next to him. She began to blush. Eve  
smiled at this.

Victor calls Shadow over to him as he watches.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just want to see how you are doing" Victor tells her.

"I'm fine. Although, I am a little concerned to how I have yet to evolve." She admitted.

"If you don't evolve be time we get home, I'll have you looked at" Victor tells Shadow as he pets her.

"Ok." She said as she went back to Nima and Lucy, who were talking. Furea sat and talked with Crystal and  
Volt.

Volt looks away from Furea, blushing as he says, "I certain the Crystal is going to beat me up one of  
these days do to how many females are in our group".

Furea laughed at this. "As long as you don't go around having sex you should be fine." She said. Crystal  
laughed to.

"But I might humps some one leg though" Volt comments as he blushes.

"You won't do that in front of our child will you?" Crystal asked.

"No I wont" Volt tells her.

"Oh, your pregnant?" Furea asked. "Yes I am." Crystal said.

"I freaked out when I found out and then I fainted when Trey reminded me that Crystal wasn't going to be  
laying an egg" Volt tells her.

Furea laughed. "I'm sure you will be a good father." She said.

"Me too, I just hope that the kid doesn't drive me crazy" Volt comments.

Furea nodded and glance at Trey. He and Luna were going over recipes in a cookbook. "Does Trey cook?" She  
asked.

"Yes he does" Volt comments as he drools slightly.

Furea nodded. The day went on like this. Everyone talking, training, and planning. Everyone got  
acquainted with Furea and Trey finally explained to Victor how he mustered up the courage to accept a  
Fire type into their group. It involved him going through a lengthy explanation that he had Luna and his  
Pokemon to worry about. He couldn't think much of himself. As long as they were safe, he would be fine.  
Night came.

Victor gets his tent up and finds Joy blushing as he looks at her.

Trey set up his tent. He stoked a fire. As it roared, he began to sweat but dealt with it.

"I bet battling Flannery helped a lot about that" Victor tells him as he smiles.

"Yeah." Trey chocked out. "But I still see images of them."

"All that matters it that you are trying your best" Victor tells him.

Trey nodded and sat with his Pokemon.

"Is something wrong?" Victor asks Joy as he noitces that she is still blushing.

"Nothing." She said as she looked away.

'I have a feeling that she is going to want me tonight" Victor thinks as he smiles.

Blood exploded from Trey's nose as both Nima and Furea both hugged his head. Furea blushed and looked  
away while Nima just smiled. Soon all his other Pokemon joined in. Rubbing their breasts on places of his  
body. Trey continued to bleed.

"Need some help?" Victor asks him as he smirks.

Trey pulled way but they pulled him back. "Yeah." He managed to chock out.

Victor starts trying to get him out from underneath his pokemon.

Nima pulled Trey away from Victor. As Victor tried to help Trey, Flora pulled him away. Something was  
wrong with their Pokemon. They all looked like they were in a daze. She had creepy smiles and were  
blushing. Crystal, even though she was pregnant, was coming on to Volt. "This is bad." Trey said aloud as  
he looked over to see RedEyes holding Mary at arms length. She reached for him but he held her back with  
his hand.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return, Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	33. Chapter 33

"RedEyes, do you know whats going on?" Victor asks as he tries to free himself.

"No idea. I've never seen Mary this horny before." He said as he held her back with his boot. "I believe  
it's best if we run." RedEyes said as he disappeared. Trey nodded and tried to pull away harder.

victor activates his aura and frees himself. He them grabs Volt and Trey before starting to run.

After running for a few minutes, all three of them were panting. "What the hell what that?" Trey panted.

"They're like they are possesed" Victor says as he pants.

RedEyes appeared. "We should avoid them." He said. "What is today." He looked up to the full moon.

"I know that today is a full moon" Victor tells him.

"Something isn't right. By the way, has any of your Pokemon not had sex with you yet? Other than Furea?"  
He asked.

"Joy hasn't, why do you ask?" Victor responds.

"Exactly. If a virgin Pokemon is surrounded by non-virgin Pokemon for long periods of time, they give off  
a sent that effect Pokemon of that gender. Thus causing all the females in our group extremely horny."  
RedEyes explained.

"How long will it last for?" Volt asks him.

"Until each of them are in heat, or until you fuck her." RedEyes answered.

"Looks like I have to go back" Victor says as he sighs.

"No, that's way to dangerous. In thins state, we need to isolate Joy. If you go back, you'll be made to  
cum until you die." RedEyes explained. "I could risk going back and bringing her here. But Mary will  
almost surely follow. When she does, don't let her get her hands on you."

"Even if I have to hurt her?" Victor asks him.

"Yeah, do whatever it takes. Don't worry, she won't be seriously hurt." RedEyes explained. "In this  
state, she could tear you to pieces without knowing it."

Victor activates his aura and says, "Lets get this over with".

RedEyes disappeared. A few minutes later he came running back. Mary was chasing him and he was carrying  
Joy. He placed her down and continued to run. Mary was extremely horny. She had one finger inside herself  
and was chasing RedEyes.

Victor takes Joy out of sight from the others before taking his cock out.

RedEyes slowed down and let Mary tackle him. She immediately pulled down his pants. She pulled out his  
cock and began to suck on it. After RedEyes was hard she angled herself and dropped. Trey and Volt turned  
away. Soon, Mary came for a fifth time and fell over, masturbating. RedEyes pulled up his pants and  
stood. "Man. This stuff is strong." RedEyes said.

Victor gets Joy to lay on her back before starting to fuck her.

Joy quickly moaned quietly.

"How does it feel?" Victor asks as he moans.

"G-good." Joy moaned.

Victor nods and moans as he starts to fuck her faster.

She quickly came. She relaxed. Back with the others, Mary calmed down. She fainted from cumming too many  
times. Back at camp, all the girls snapped out of their trance and wondered why they were in awkward  
positions with each other.

Victor pulls out and puts his cock back in his pants before helping Joy up.

"T-thank you Victor." She said.

"Your welcome" Victor tells Joy before going back to the others with her.

They finally made there way back to camp. When they got there, all the girls looked nervous and  
embarrassed.

Victor just smirks as he makes his way to his pokemon.

As Trey sat down with his Pokemon he was hit with questions. "What happened?" Nima asked. Trey explained  
everything.

Victor answers the quetions that his pokemon have too while Volt pretended to be disapointed with  
Crystal.

Thing began to calm down. Everyone set up their tents and RedEyes fond a spot on the grass that he  
claimed his own. "Good thing I'm used to sleeping on small amounts of fabric." He complained with a sigh.

"Here, you can have this" Victor tells him, handing RedEyes a sleeping bag before going into his tent.

edEyes accepted the bag, even though he didn't plan to sleep in it. Trey said goodnight to RedEyes and  
went inside with his Pokemon. RedEyes sighed and removed his coat. He laid it out and fell on it. Mary  
laid next to him and looked up at the stars. RedEyes marveled at them. There was always something abut  
them that he loved. Whenever he looked at them, he felt calm. It was the same feeling he got wen Mary  
laid next to him like she was now. It was a sense of peace. He sighed and kissed Mary. Mary rested her  
arm on RedEyes' chest and dozed off.

Victor cuddles with Flora before falling asleep.

Trey hugged Luna. They fell asleep in each others arm. All of Trey's other Pokemon laid strew about the  
tent. Sleeping in akward positions. They were too tired to care.

Victor sleeps peacfully after what the just had to go through that night.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam,  
Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail  
Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt,  
U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled,  
Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	34. Chapter 34

RedEyes woke up with Mary. She sat on his stomach and kissed him. They both stood and RedEyes put on his  
coat. Trey opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was sleeping except for Luna and Trey. She had  
opened his eyes. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and they kissed. "I love you." She  
whispered. "I love you too." Trey returned. These confirmations were some of their most treasured things.

Victor wakes up to Flora smiling at him as he smiles back before kissing her and having her hair hang  
freely. "What if your dad finds out that we had sex before getting married?" Victor then asks her,  
worried what would happen if he found out.

"You are already prepared for a fight. I don't see why we would try to make it worse." She said.

"I wasn't planning on telling him anyway" Victor tells her.

Flora kissed him and sat up. Trey sat up and left his tent with Luna. After a few minutes, Oliva came  
walking out, still half asleep.

Victor got up too and put some clean clothes on before leaving the tent.

Trey was sitting there with Luna and Oliva. Oliva was leaning against Trey, sleeping, and Luna was  
talking with him.

"I just thought of something else that would make Gallade want my ass mounted to the wall" Victor says as  
he sits down with them.

"What?" Trey asked.

"Him finding out I had sex with Flora before we got married" Victor tells him.

Trey laughed. "That would be bad." He said.

"Thats why no one is to say anything that implys that i'm not a virgin when we get there" Victor tells  
him.

Trey nodded and said, "Agreed, and tell your mom that we won't be staying at your place."

"Why wont you be staying at my house?" Victor asks.

"Because we live in the same town." Trey said plainly.

"I wonder how we never met before then" Victor tells him as he looks slightly surprised.

"I kept to myself. I only went to work and home. Only once in awhile visiting Seth at his lab." Trey  
said.

Victor nods as he smiles.

Nima came stumbling out of Trey's tent. "Last night, was amazing Master." She said as she walked half  
asleep and sat on Trey's lap. She fell asleep again.

"The rest of your pokemon are going to come out just to fall asleep again, aren't they" Victor asks.

"No idea." Trey responded. He then woke up Nima and Oliva. He woke up his other Pokemon and put away his  
tent.

Victor woke the rest of his pokemon up too before packing up.

RedEyes and Mary walked back into camp. "Morning guys. Hope you are all well rested because we have a  
long road ahead of us." RedEyes said.

Victor nods and gets up before going stiff.

"What's up?" Trey asked Victor.

"I sense an angry aura approaching us" Victor tells them.

Out of the trees came Gallade and he was pissed. Gallade swiped at RedEyes who sidestepped with ease.  
RedEyes grabbed Gallade's head and pointed it toward Victor. "Hit him hard." He said to Gallade. Then he  
let go. Gallade came running at Victor.

Victor activates his aura and hits Gallade with a Bone Rush.

Gallade slid backwards. Trey ran up with his Crimson Armor activated. He jumped up and kneed Gallade in  
the face. He shouted, "Tiger Knee!" Gallade fell to the ground but quickly tossed himself up and ran at  
Victor again.

"Trey, this is my fight!" Victor tells him as he hits Gallade with a Tri-Punch.

Trey nodded and gave a thumbs up. Gallade swiped at Victor again, hitting him in the chest.

Victor's shirt was torn and he had a cut on his chest. He growled and used Force Palm on him.

Gallade was forced back. He stood and swiped again. As Victor jumped back he Gallade kicked him in the  
stomach.

Victor backs away before charging at Gallade with a swirling vortex surronding him.

Gallade was knocked back. He stood back up and kept swinging as if nothing had happened he grabbed Victor  
and lifted him into the air. He placed his hand to Victor's face and began charging a Hyper Beam.

RedEyes grabbed Gallade's head and slammed it into the ground. he caught Victor who was let go and put  
him down. Gallade stood and got ready to fight. RedEyes drew his sword. The sight of the lightless blade  
made Gallade cower and return to his senses.

"Looks like I need to pratice more" Victor said before walking to Gallade.

RedEyes put away his sword and said, "So much for fighting a fellow swordsman." Trey laughed.

Victor chuckles too before taking Gallade to meet his pokemon.

Gallade apologized for attacking Victor and met everyone.

"Its ok Gallade, you we just being a father" Victor tells him as he smiles.

You should have seen Luna's." Volt said with a shudder. Luna waved.

Victor tells him what happened when they met her father.

"Really?" Gallade said. "That is scary. But unavoidable nonetheless." RedEyes laughed. "He's more focused  
on his daughter and her husband then Luna and Trey. Trey laughed aswell. Trey and Gallade shook hands and  
he met Luna.

"In case you haven't noticed, Volt is going to be a Father" Victor tells his soon to be Father-in-law.

"Really?" Gallade asked Volt. Volt nodded and tried to make himself look as intimidating as Gallade.

"Right now, I'm pictureing you as an Eevee doing that" Victor teases him.

Volt smiled weakly as Gallade examined him. He stood up and said, "I will see you in town."

"Ok, we will be heading out soon" Victor tells him.

Gallade ran out of sight. "He's rather eccentric." RedEyes said. "Mary, may I have a mirror?" Mary  
produced a sheet of Ice that was shiny enough to reflect RedEyes' face. RedEyes pulled out hi sword and  
used it to shave his bristles. "I swear, I shave every night and I wake up with a beard." RedEyes said as  
he shaved.

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind  
Combos:

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam,  
Bone Rush, Aura Blast  
Combos:

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail  
Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt,  
U-turn, Torment  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled,  
Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm going to make up for it with some bigger chapters. And also, send prayers to TheBrightSkys. His computer died about a week ago. XD Anyway, lets get back to the story!**

* * *

"Shadow, Volt come here for a moment" Victor says to them as he smirks.

Shadow and Volt caught up to Victor. "What?" Shadow asked.

"When we get to Petalburg I want to two to run straight home and get inside pretending to be wild" Victor tells them as he snickers.

"Why?" Volt asked. "Your mother knows who I am."

"True but, it would still be funny" Victor tells him.

"I'm not sure what you have planned but Ok." Volt said. "What exactly do you expect to accomplish?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing other than freak mom out" he admits.

Shadow nodded and fell back with Volt. "Why?" Trey asked with a smirk.

"I miss seeing her freak out over something" Victor tells him.

Trey nodded. "I'll be there for that." He said.

"I just hope Shade will play along" Victor comments.

Trey nodded. "She's smart. I'm sure she will." Trey said. Nima apparently didn't deem this funny enough. So he jumped on Trey's shoulders. Trey stumbled. Furea wrapped her arms around Nima's stomach, put her foor on Trey's back and pulled.

Victor watches this amusing sight as he smiles.

Trey grunted and said, "Stop." He lifted Nima off and said, "Fuck that hurt. Don't hold on so hard next time."

"Ok, I'm ready to get going" Victor says as he smiles.

Trey nodded and said, "Let's go."

Victor smiles as Volt decides to lead the way.

They all followed Volt. Luna caught up to Trey and hugged his arm.

Victor puts an arm around Flora as they walk.

They walked all day. Making a few stops for Crystal to vomit and to eat.

"I think I see Petalburg" Victor says as they walk.

"That's it." Trey said. Oliva ran forward. Waving her arms sporadically and shouting, "I get to see Master's house. Yay!"

"First, to my house so all of you can meet my mom" Victor tells them as Volt and Shadow run ahead to Victor's house.

Luna pulled Oliva backwards with her Psychic. Oliva hugged Trey's other arm and laughed to herself. Trey nodded and said, "Ok."

Victor leads the way home where, Volt and Shadow were causing chaos.

Volt shocked things and Shadow made things darker. Unnaturally. Spots of black appeared everywhere.

"Ok, thats enough" Victor tells them as the arrive and his mom approaches, mad from what his pokemon were doing.

Nima approached the spots of darkness. She examined them and showed her approval. Victor's mom chewed him out.

"Ok, I wont do it again" Victor tells his mom as he hangs his head.

"Good." She said before hugging him. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Volt is going to be a dad thanks to his pervertedness" Victor tells her as he laughes evily in his head.

Volt looked up at Victor. As if to say, "Why?" "Oh?" Victor's mom said. "And who is the mother?"

"Crystal, my Lucario is" Victor tells her.

Crystal waved. "Well, there is a soup that will help prevent vomiting and keep you both happy and full." Victor's mom said. Trey smiled. "And who are you?" Victor's mom said noticing RedEyes. "RedEyes ma'am." RedEyes said. The tall twenty two year old stuck out his hand. Trey looked over to see that RedEyes's weapons were gone. Like that had never been there. Victor's mom shook it and said, "And you are?" "Trey." Trey said. "And these are my Pokemon. Luna, Nima, Lucy, Oliva, Eve, and Furea." He pointed them out one by one.

"Flora an I have something to tell you" Victor tells his mom as he blushes slightly.

"Hm?" Victor's mom said a she stood up from playing with Oliva.

"We are getting married" they tell her together.

Victor's mother froze with a grin on her face. She stayed that way for a few minutes before crying and saying, "My baby is getting married."

"Gallade lost it when I told him but, everything is ok now" Victor tells her.

Everything had calmed down. Victor's mother had stopped crying and Crystal had stopped vomiting for the time being. RedEyes stood from the couch and said, "I will stay somewhere tonight. I bid you farewell." He then said, "Trey, it is getting late, perhaps it is time for you to head home." Try nodded and RedEyes left. Trey stood and said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Victor says to them before going to catch up with Shade.

Trey nodded and left with all his Pokemon.

"How have things been around here Shade?" Victor asks as he pets her.

"Good." Shade said. "A little quiet, but at least I'm not starving."

"Thats good, I'm planning on training you so you can take over for Crystal while she is pregant" Victor tells her.

"Really?" Shade asked. "You already have a Dark type."

"I know that but, you cant stay couped up her forever" Victor explains.

"Yeah, but I like it here. Besides, Shadow has yet to evolve. Training another Dark type would be a hassle." Shade said.

"Maybe but, I would like you to know what its like hanging with us" He tells her.

"Ok, but once Crystal has her kid, I'm coming right back." Shade said.

"I was planning on doing that anyway" Victor tells her as he smiles.

Meanwhile, at Trey's house, Trey was cooking. Oliva was sitting on the couch and Nima was crouching on the back of the couch. Furea and Lucy were sparring, and Eve was lying under the air duct in the ceiling. Luna was helping Trey cook, all the while, dusting the house that she had not been in since she was a Ralts.

Victor gets his pokemon together so they can work on sleeping arrangements.

"So where will we sleep?" Volt asked. "Usually, I would sleep on your bed but that's not going to happen."

"First, I want to hear where you would like to sleep besides with me" Victor tells them.

Volt voted to sleep with Crystal. Crystal with Volt.

"I'll be with Flora" Victor says to them.

"Aurora is outside." Volt said. "I will be with Victor." Shadow said. "And so will I." Joy pointed out.

"Ok, that sounds good" Victor says as he smiles.

Meanwhile, Trey was already in bed. With him and his Pokemon fed and thoroughly sexed out, they fell asleep.

Victor lead Flora, Shadow and, Joy to his bedroom before putting some pj's on and getting into bed.

Flora climbed into bed next to him and hugged him. "Sex sounds good, but your mom has amazing ears." She whispered.

"I know she does" Victor says as he frowns.

"I guess we will just have to deal until we leave." Joy said.

Victor nods and says good night before falling asleep.

Trey opened his eyes and scanned the room. He felt something warm. He looked down to see Oliva. Her mouth around his dick. Trey quickly came. Apparently she had been sucking for awhile. Oliva froze. She swallowed and pulled away. "You came alot." She said as she licked her lips. She turned to stand but Trey pulled her back. "You helped me, now I have to help you." H said as he lifted her up and placed her on his now erect cock. She moaned loudly. The others woke up. "Oh?" Nima said as she began massage her nipples. Trey thrust into Oliva and she eventually came. Nima grabbed Trey and said, "You got me horny, now I need help." Trey smiled and bent her over. He thrust sharply into her. She moaned with each impact as he continued to thrust. Nima came. Eve got in front of Trey and said, "Me too." Trey lifted her and placed her on his dick. He had to help lift her since she was small. She came and rolled off. Furea was next. She pushed Trey down and angled herself. She dropped and began to thrust her hips. She was un-experienced. Trey grabbed her hips and sat up. He thrust into her as she fell to her back. She moaned and grabbed at the blankets near her head. She quickly came. Last it was Luna. Trey kissed her and said, "Good morning." She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Good morning." She wrapped her legs around his body and slid down onto his cock. She moaned. Trey began to thrust. Luna came. As Trey came, Luna used her Psychic to stop him from pulling out. He came. "Why would you d that Luna?" He asked. She stood and said, "Because, I want us to have a baby."

Victor wakes up to find his fiance stroking his shaft.

"Shh, I can do this much. Any more and your mom will hear." She said.

Victor nods as he covers his mouth.

Flora stroked fasted. She moved her other hand toward her pussy and began to masturbate.

Victor moans into his hand as he blushes.

Flora moved her hand faster as she came herself.

Victor cums soon after.

"We can't have that." Flora said. She began to like up the cum. "We don't want to waste it." She said.

Victor smiles as she cleans him up.

She swallowed and stood. "Let's go downstairs." She said as she opened the bedroom door. Before she could step out, Crystal ran past her, followed by Volt. Crystal went into the bathroom and began to vomit.

Victor gets dressed before following Flora.

Trey stood in his backyard. He had a defensive stance. A few yards away, Lucy stood, ready to fight. Lucy ran toward Trey. They sparred. Each one throwing kicks and punches. The other blocking every one. Trey's other Pokemon watched this. Furea nodded he head. "Master can hold his own." She said. "Yeah! Master is the best." Oliva said.

Victor walks in the kitchen to see everyone except Volt and Crystal in there already.

Crystal looked sick. Volt was rubbing her back with his paws.

"Whats for breakfast mom?" Victor asks as he smiles.

"Bacon and eggs." She said. "With a few added spices."

"Sounds good" Victor said before looking for Volt.

"Yeah?" Volt asked.

"How are you and Crystal holding up?" Victor asks him.

"She's fine. Or at last as fine as fine is when your pregnant." Volt explained. "I'm ok. Holding up as well as possible. But check this out. Crystal's belly. It's gotten bigger."

"Thats good, I've been thinking of having Crystal stay here" Victor tells Volt.

"What?" Volt said, distressed.

"I just want to be on the safe side, you can stay too if you want" Victor tells him as he frowns.

"I-I'll stay with Crystal." Volt said. "I can't leave her. Not now."

"I understand and I'm proud of how loyal you are to Crystal" Victor tells him as he smiles.

Volt nodded. "We'll contact you with updates. And when the kid is born, we'll return to you." He said.

"I'll send Joy to mom when Crystal gets close to giving birth" Victor tells him.

Volt nodded.

Victor goes back into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"I think you'll make a great father." Crystal told Volt.

"Breakfast smells good" Victor tells his mom as he smiles.

"I hope so." She said.

"Volt and Crystal are going to say here while I take Shade with me" Victor informs her and the rest of his pokemon.

"Ok." Victor's mother said.

Victor waits for breakfast to be ready.

Victor's mother set breakfast on the table and sat down herself.

Victor makes sure his pokemon get the new vitamins he got that they need to make sure they get everything that they need in their diet before starting to eat.

When everyone was finished, a knock was heard at the door.

Victor gets up to answer the door.

Gallade walked in with his wife. Gardevoir.

"Good morning you two" Victor greets them before going to help his mom out.

"Good morning." Gallade said in perfect English.

"I'm guessing you are here so we can plan out the wedding" Victor tells them as he works.

"Aah, no. RedEyes here" Gallade said as RedEyes walked in behind him. "told me that you were waiting until after you finished the Hoenn league."

"The earlier we start to plan it the better" Victor tells them right before Crystal was heard throwing up some more.

Gallade nodded. Gardevoir stepped forward and said to Flora, "Let's get started." They both left the house, leaving Gallade, Victor, RedEyes, and Mary standing alone.

"What are they going to do?" Victor asks.

"Probably plan." RedEyes said. "They left without you."

"That makes sense" Victor says as he smiles.

They all talked for an hour. A loud boom was heard.

"That sounds bad" Victor says as he activates his aura.

Parker came flying through the front door. He had two large holes in one arm and a large bit of wod in the other. He pulled it out and ran back outside. RedEyes turned and walked outside.

Victor grabs the wood to use as a weapon and runs after Trey with Gallade following him.

There were twenty or so men. All wearing suits with shades. All holding guns. Big ones. There were a few wearing Psychic Armor. It was solid and blue. But that wasn't what made them dangerous. Each of the ones with armor was holding one of Trey's Pokemon. Each of them were battered and knocked out.

Victor watches, scared about his friends as he just stands there.

A man walked forward. He wore a suit. "Hey, how it going?" He said. "So you are the dudes that have been not dying." Ingrowth and a Lucario walked next to him.

Victor stands his ground as he looks at the Lucario.

"Let's make a wager. You three against us three. If you win, we leave, you get your Pokemon back, we leave this town alone, plus I'll even throw in this." The man said as he let out a Pokemon. It was Oliva's mother. Still evil and snarling.

"I'm in" Victor says before looking at the other two.

Trey nodded, put his hands in his pockets, and said, "Would I have it any other way?" RedEyes pulled out his sword, spun it and stabbed it into the ground. He placed his foot on the hand-guard and said, "I'll make this quick." Trey looked up and said, "We accept your challenge, but what if you win?" The man in the suit laughed and said, "Well, you'll be dead. The town will burn, and these Pokemon will die."

Victor's eye twitchs as he goes into his battle stance.

Trey activated his Crimson armor. RedEyes went into Battle Mode. Across from them, the Lucario crossed his arms. Ingrowth drw his new sword. He had a new robot arm. Best, frightening enough, the man across from Trey activated his armor. It was Crimson aswell.

Victor watches the Lucario for any openings.

RedEyes ran forward. Ingrowth did aswell. Trey and the man in the suit rn forward. Victor and the Lucario ran forward.

Victor starts off with a Force Palm followed by a Bone Rush.

The Lucario blocked the Force Palm and parried the Bone Rush. The Lucario placed his hand to Victor's stomach. Victor feat a massive tearing in his gut. He immediately fell over, retching and coughing up blood.

Victor gets back up and growls as he fires an Aura Sphere at his opponent.

Lucario shook it off. "Use the Aura. You'll never have a chance without it." He laughed. Again he stuck his palm into Victor's gut, causing a terrible tearing feeling.

Victor growls as his aura becomes visible and attacks Lucario.

Lucario pulled back and threw a punch.

He dodges and uses Blaze Kick.

The Lucario was thrown back. "That tingled." He said with a smile.

Victor growls as he uses Tri-Punch.

The Lucario got burned. A small fire was burning on his fur as he ran forward toward Victor. Lucario placed his hand to Victor's head. Lucario blasted Victor with an aura sphere to the face.

Victor collaspes and is about to pass out.

"Keep going kid!" Gallade called as he fought off a few guards.

The image of all of his friends and family being killed by these monsters goes through his head, causing Victor to snap. Victor gets up and floats slightly in the air with an insane grin on his face as his aura turns purple.

RedEyes looked over. *Purple?* He thought. Trey looked over from his enemy. He was bruised. "That's...a...10..." He said as he stared.

Victor just laughs like a demon as he tears the Lucario apart.

The Lucario smiled. He jumped away. Ingrowth jumped away aswell. The man in the suit shut off his armor and said, "Thanks. You have now showed us the extent of your power. Here take you Pokemon. We'll be leaving." A few helicopters flew overhead and picked up the three men. All the other soldiers were killed by Mary.

Victor slowly cools off as the emeny retrets.

Trey laughed. "I broke his arm." He said as he began to laugh harder.

Victor chuckles a little as he start going back to normal.

Trey looked down. He then collapsed. He realized that one, he had been shot twice in his left arm earlier and had a large hole in his right shoulder. And two, he had been bleeding from them for about half an hour.

Victor takes him straight to the hospital.

As they got there, Trey put his hand on Victor's shoulder. "You injured. Badly. That move that the Lucario was using on you. That ruptured a few vital organs. You are going to start feeling light headed and extreme pain when your adrenalin runs out."

"Gallade I want you to tell my pokemon what happened" Victor tells him telepathically before getting Trey and himself checked in.

Gallade nods and leaves.

The two of them were start straight to the ER.

Trey opened his eyes. He looked around. *Well here I am again.* He thought as he let out a sigh. *Luna must be worried. All of them must be.* He then remembered the fight. It wasn't easy. It took all he had to stay alive. But he managed to break the guy's arm. Trey sighed again. He looked over to see Luna sleeping. Resting her head on her arms. He looked forward to see all his Pokemon sleeping. Nima was sleeping sprawled out on a chair. Lucy in a nice and folded up position. Oliva sleeping with her head in Lucy's lap. Eve sleeping on Nima's. Furea was leaning against Lucy. He shook his head.

Victor slowly wakes up and see his pokemon and his soon to be in-laws resting in the room.

Shadow opened her yes and walked over to him. I her half asleep state, she kissed him on the mouth. She then curled up and laid next to him. She fell asleep instantly.

Victor was surprised for a moment before smiling and kissing her back.

"She's distressed." Gallade said before yawing.

"That explains why she kissed me. Anyway, I need to thank you. When told me to get up, the image of everyone getting killed when through my mind" Victor tells her as he mentally shares the image to him.

Gallade nodded. "I see. But that is over. Back to the matter at hand. Shadow is scared. Scared that she may never evolve. Fix it. Things have been going wrong. Pokemon aren't evolving. Things have been growing more chaotic. Up north an entire town was burned to the ground and everything has been stolen. Trey and RedEyes have noticed it. Get a grip on the world around you. You not only have my daughter, but other Pokemon and a child to look after. Give up or go home." He said. He had a cut on his face from the fight.

"I grown up a lot since I started my journey" Victor tells him with a serious look on his face.

Gallade nodded. "Yes. But not fast enough." Gallade said sternly.

"I think part of that is because I'm too kind for my own good" Victor tells him.

"Maybe. And that's not bad, but not good either. Something big is coming. Ask RedEyes or Trey. They feel it to." Gallade said as he stood. He walked from the room.

Victor lays there, thinking about what Gallade just told him.

About half an hour later, people began to wake up.

Victor had figured out something that might help Shadow evolve.

"What is it?" Flora asked in his head when he told her.

"I thinking of trying a Dusk Stone on Shadow, I know Zorua don't normally evolve that way but I need to try something" Victor responds.

Flora nodded. "Worth a shot, but how are we going to get one" She asked.

"I'm not sure" Victor tells her.

Flora nodded. "We'll find one." She said aloud.

Victor smiles as he kisses her.

Trey looked over to see Nima awake. "Good morning." Trey greeted. "Any thing perverted to say?" "I'm going to be serious." She said. "You always protect us. And you always seem to get hurt from it. Why?" Trey smiled. "That's probably the single easiest question any one could ever ask. I don't mind being hurt or even killed as long as you are all safe. I do it because I love all of you." Nima nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you." She said

Victor shakes Shadow awake so he can tell her his plan.

"What?" She asked drowsily.

"I'm thinking of trying a Dusk stone on you" Victor tells her.

"I don't evolve like that though." She said.

"I know but, I have to give it a try anyway" he tells Shadow.

Shadow nodded. "I should have evolved a long time ago. It's worth a try." She said.

"I think I should recover a bit more before we go to find one" Victor tells her.

Shadow nodded. "They did some heavy surgery." She said.

"I thought that they would have" Victor comments.

Flora nodded.

"How is Trey doing?" Victor asks them.

"No idea." Flora said.

"I hope he is ok" Victor says to them. Victor then asks, "How did all of you take it when you heard what happened?".

"We took it fine. Trey's Pokemon however..." Flora said.

"Dewford Island?" Victor simply asks, knowing that she would know what he meant.

Flora nodded. "They blame themselves for both occasions." She explained.

Victor nods as he frowns.

"Especially Luna. On both occasions she was powerless. And on both occasions Trey was hurt bodily." Flora continued. "You have to understand, Trey is a mental anchor."

"I understand, if Luna were to lose Trey she could go insane" Victor tells her.

"Exactly. She would break down. Lose control. Maybe try to kill herself like Eve." Flora responded with a frown.

Victor nods as he continues to frown.

"But he is fine. Lucky too." Flora said.

"Did your dad tell you guys that I lost that fight?" Victor asks her.

"Yeah. He did." She said. "Apparently RedEyes stepped at the last moment."

Victor gives her a hug.

* * *

Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave  
Combos:

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch  
Combos: Tri-Punch

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam,  
Bone Rush  
Combos: Aura Blast

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail  
Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zorua  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt,  
U-turn, Torment, Foul Play, Night Slash, Hone Claws, Low Kick, Shadow Claw  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled,  
Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:

Species: Mightyena  
Nickname: Shade  
Level: 20  
Ability: Intimidate, Moxie  
Moves: Tackle, Howl Sand-Attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Poison Fang  
Combos:

Species: Human  
Name: Victor  
Level: 25  
Ability:  
Moves: Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Force Palm  
Combos: Tri-Punch, Aura Blast, Aura Bind


	36. Chapter 36

In Trey's room, all his Pokemon were beginning to wake up. They crowded around him, asking if he was  
alright and how he felt. He just smiled and answered them one at a time.

Victor smiles as Volt and Crystal wake up.

Crystal asked how Victor felt then ran for the bathroom. Volt shook his head and said, "How are you  
feeling?"

"I feel better than before" Victor tells him.

Volt nodded. "RedEyes said you lost. Who were you fighting?" Volt asked.

"He was a Lucario" Victor tells him.

Volt nodded. "He must have been tough." He said.

"He sure was" Victor tells him.

Volt nodded again. "I hope we can avoid it next time." He said.

I hope so too buddy" Victor tells him.

Everything had finally calmed down and Luna had stopped sobbing. Mary walked into Trey's room. "Good  
morning sleeping beauty." She teased. "How are your arms?" "Fine." Trey responded. "They hurt like hell."  
Mary nodded and said, "That will happen after a few bullets pass through them."

"Does mom know what happened?" Victor asks them.

"Yeah." Volt said. "She knows. She's worried like hell. Also, RedEyes and Mary disappeared right after  
they explained what happened."

"At least our home is safe" Victor says as he smiles.

Volt nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he's around." He said. "Mary and him are probably making a perimeter. All  
night. With no call. And no sight of them."

Victor hugs him as he smiles.

Volt snuggled closer to his long time friend and master. "We have changed." He said aloud.

"Yes we have, I can remember when you used to take things just to be a brat" Victor tells him.

Volt smiled. "Yeah, and you used to stammer when talking to your mother." Volt retorted.

"I'm glad I don't do that anymore" Victor tells him.

Volt nodded. "Now look at us." He said. "Your getting married, I'm having a kid, and Trey is already  
married. On top of that we are surrounded by lovely ladies and action all the time."

"We are living the life that most guys dream of having" Victor tells him as he chuckles.

Volt laughed. "Exactly." He said as he walked away to check on Crystal, who was calling him.

Victor hugs Flora as he smiles.

Meanwhile in Trey's room, Mary had left after telling him that RedEyes and her would be gone for a bit.  
Trey's pants were down and Oliva was sucking on his dick. All his girls were crowded around him. "You  
can't do it yourself, so we have to help you." Furea said with a smirk.

Victor moans as ht feels something brush against his cock.

Trey wanted to, but he couldn't move his arms without dealing with large amounts of pain. So he had to  
sit there, drooling slightly as Luna had sex with him. Nima made out with him and Eve licked Trey's  
balls. Furea stuck one finger inside herself as she waited. Olive masturbated, trying to help herself  
keep calm until it was her turn. Luna came and lifted herself off. Oliva took her chance and placed  
herself on Trey's cock. She moaned as Trey thrust into her.

Victor moans as Shadow starts to suck on him.

"Shadow." Flora said. "My mother is sleeping right there." Shadow shook her head.

Victor maneges to pull her out as he groans.

"Aww." She complained as she hopped off Victor's bed.

"You can do that later" Victor tells her.

She nodded. Trey moaned and came inside Luna. All his Pokemon laid sprawled out on the ground and on top  
of him. All sexed out.

"I'm getting hungry" Victor comments as his stomach growls.

Flora nodded. Breakfast is soon. You two will be released today. After a whole three days. "Three days?!"  
Trey said. "Yeah." Luna said as relaxed. Trey had looked at the date on the calender on the wall. "They  
had to keep you under. So they pumped you full drugs to keep you down." Luna said.

"No wonder I'm so hungry" Victor comment s when he finds out how long its been.

Trey stood. "How the hell did I use he bathroom?" He asked. "Well, that had us help you with that." Luna  
said as she blushed. "Eww." Trey said as he walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. He tried to open  
the door and said, "I can't open the door. My arm hurts too much." Oliva hugged him from behind and said,  
"Then we have to wash you." Furea hugged Trey. Being six feet tall, Trey's head was pushed into her  
breasts. "Yeah, we can't have you being dirty." She said. Lucy wrapped her arms around his and said,  
"Let's go." Luna opened the door and everyone went inside. Eve locked the door and froze the lock so no  
one could interrupt. Nima turned on the water and everyone took off Trey's clothes.

"What did you guys do so I could go to the bathroom?" Victor asks.

"I don't want to explain that." Shadow said.

"I doubt I wanted to know anyway" Victor comments as he gets up.

Flora nodded and stood. "How does you insides feel?" She asked

"They feel better" Victor tells her.

Flora nodded. "RedEyes said something about the Lucario using a technique similar to the one Lucy used in  
your last battle with Trey." She said.

"Yea, It felt I was going to die" Victor tells her.

Flora nodded. "We should ask Lucy and Trey about it." She said. Crystal came walking out of the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I could use some of that soup. It helps." Volt rubbed against her.

Victor hugs Crystal before getting the soup for her.

Volt laughed. "Still in the hospital and already taking care of your Pokemon." He said. Trey laid in the  
shower with the water falling over him. Luna laid on top of him with him still inside her. She had her  
eyes closed. All Trey's Pokemon were sprawled out, fluids leaking from their bodies. "Please more." Luna  
moved and Nima placed herself on Trey. She moved back and forth. Trey got hard again and thrust into her.  
The water falling on her body made her beautiful. The cold air made her nipples erect. She played with  
them. Trey thrust into her until she came. The she continued. "I think I'm going into heat." She said.  
They had sex. Again and again. All of them did. Until Trey was passed out. After cumming a good twelve  
times. Finally his Pokemon were done. Even though Nima still played with herself.

"Well, I have to do what I can" Victor tells her as he got the soup ready.

Volt nodded.

Victor soon came back with the soup.

"Thank you Victor." Crystal said. "I'm sure this will be over sometime next month."

Your welcome" Victor said as he got back on the bed.

Eventually a nurse walked in and let released Victor after handing him his clothes, belt, Poke-Balls, and  
a knife that the scary man in the coat told her to give him. The knife was blue and translucent. "Your  
friends room is down the hall." She said as she left.

Victor got dressed as looked at the knife before getting up and trying to connect with his soon to me  
mother-in-law's mind to let her know that he has been released.

Gardevoir opened eyes. "Alright." She said as she stood. "Let's go get your friend before he dies from  
over exhaustion."

Victor nods and hugs her before they all head over to Trey's room.

Trey was in bed. ''Yo." He said.

"Hi, I was just released" Victor tells him as he hands his new knife to Luna for them to look at.

"So was I." Trey said as he sat up. "But my arms hurt like hell. The nurse gave me some pain pills to  
take until they stop." He looked at the knife. "Whoa. I'm sure he gave this to you for a reason." Trey  
said as he gave the now unsheathed knife to Victor.

"I already have an idea of how to use my aura with it" Victor comments as he sheathes his knife before  
saying, "I wonder what its make of".

Trey nodded. Inside Victor's head he heard Trey's voice. 'Mary was here.' Trey explained. 'That knife is  
there to suppress what ever that was when you fought the Lucario. He said that the aura may be a little  
weaker than usual but you will learn to cope soon enough.'

Victor nods before letting him get ready.

Trey walked out of the room with his Pokemon. "Let's go." He said. "I find this place's food to be sub-  
par."

Victor nods and him and his pokemon follow.

They walked out of the hospital after Trey payed for both their bills. Courtesy of Seth.

"Mom is going to hug me to death" Victor says as he sighs.

Trey nodded. "Such is a mother's job." He said, remembering his mother.

"I just hope she doesn't know any of the details" Victor tells him.

"I'm sure RedEyes was smart about it." Trey commented.

"I don't doubt that" Victor comments.

Trey laughed. "What makes you say that?" He said.

"Mom would just believe him" Victor says.

"I wonder what he came up with." Trey said.

"Same here" Victor says.

As they walked into the front door, Victor's mom tackled him.

"Mom!" victor cries out as he tries to free himself.

His mom ignored him and continued to smother him.

"I can't breath!" Victor tells her as he gasps for air.

She moved back and said, "Any burns?"

"no, I dont have any" Victor tells her.

"Good, that rouge Charizard must have been vicious." She said, revealing the origin of their injuries.

"Yes it was" Victor tells her.

Trey nodded. "As such." He said.

"I think we should take it easy for today" Victor says before going inside.

Trey nodded. "I'll head home soon. My arms hurt." Trey said, he had refused to take the pills.

Victor nods before letting his pokemon in.

They went inside. Luna helped his nerves with small conversation. Something was bothering Trey more than  
the holes in his arms. Eventually, Trey left with his Pokemon.

Before Trey left Victor said to him, "I'm starting to get the feeling that things are going to get  
worse", making sure that his mom cant hear them.

Trey nodded in response and said, "I feel it too." He then left with his Pokemon and walked back home.  
Luna opened the front door and Trey walked in and sat on his couch. Furea stood in front of him. "What do  
we do now?" She asked. Trey had never examined her properly. She was six feet tall and muscular. She had  
large breasts, almost as big as Nima's. She had a well toned belly and an small spot of extra feather-  
like fur above her vagina. Trey looked around. Eve was small and cat-like. *Cat-like?* Trey thought.  
*What's a cat?* He shook his head and continued to observe. Her fur was combed backs. Most certainly done  
by ice. It sparkled from the small ice crystals forming and re-forming. Although small enough for her fur  
to be smooth a silk. Oliva was tall. nearing Luna's height. She wore a scarf made of Mareep wool. The  
cuffs around her arms were poofy to say the least. She usually stood upright, unlike most Lopunny that  
stood leaning over to prevent their ears from dragging. Her long ear's hung just above the floor. She had  
large boobs that were near the size of Furea's. And yet, they were amazingly perky considering all the  
bouncing she did. Lucy was about 4'8". She had smaller breasts that were well toned. Her constant  
training and temperament made her body well muscled but not un-attractively. Nima, Trey's resident  
pervert, was taller than him. About 5'11". She was amazingly light on her feet. She loved it when her  
Master's head was between her legs. She had large breasts, but not un-attractively so. She had a large  
amount of black fur on her shoulders. Luna. Trey's wife and the love of his life. She wore her ring on  
her left hand. She was 4'9". She had C-cup breasts, but didn't wear a bra. No need. Her dress provided  
the perfect lift. Her hair was well looked after and shiny. Her translucent red spike glowed softly. Trey  
sighed. "We relax." Trey responded to Furea. "It will turn out fine."

Victor sits down and examins his pokemon too.

Flora. She was the average height for a Gardevoir. She had larger breasts for her species. Crystal had,  
at the moment, a large belly. Hey breasts were getting bigger by the day. A process that made Victor's  
nose bleed everyonce in awhile. Shadow had smooth fur. She had some strange secret that involved her  
drawing some kind of comic book that she refused to show Victor or Trey. Volt was spiky. He had his usual  
smirk of perversion, but lately he had been growing more humble. Shade was large. Always ready to fight  
now that she was well-fed. Sh.e was usually out patrolling. She took her job of protecting Victor's  
mother seriously. Aurora had smooth scales. She could be seen doing tricks for the local children outside  
the window. She had no breasts. Joy had pink fur that glistened in twilight. Although she had no breasts,  
she still thought of herself as attractive. A quality that Victor respected.

Victor smiles as he starts to groom his pokemon.

Shadow walked over and sat on Victor's lap. "What is your knife made of?" She asked.

"I think its made from a Zorark bead" Victor tells her.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

Victor nods and unsheathes it for her to see.

Shadow touched it with her nose and began to glow.

Victor puts the knife away and smiles as he watches Shadow evolve.

Shadow evolved into a Zoroark. She smiled and clumsily wrapped her arms around Victor.

Victor gives her a kiss and hugs her back, "I knew you could do it".

She nodded. "It will be easier to draw now." She said with a chuckle.

"I want to see what it is that you have been drawing" Victor tells her.

"Ahh, no." She said.

"Why not?" Victor asks.

"It's...uhh..." She stammered as she blushed.

"Its ok, if you don't want to tell me" Victor tells her.

Shadow nodded and all the girls let out a sigh of relief. Crystal included.

Victor just shrugs as he goes back to grooming them.

Trey stood. He had been sitting on the couch for an hour just letting his arms hurt. Luna went out to get  
supplies such as food and Oliva and Nima tagged along. Lucy, Furea, and Eve were exploring the town and  
presumably trying to find a nice spot to train. He sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the  
bottle of pills. He hated the thought of taking pills. He knew it was probably the best, but it made him  
feel weak. He sighed again, went into the kitchen, and took the pills. He chased them down with some  
water. *Might aswell.* He thought. He got a can of soda from the fridge and sat on the couch. He turned  
on the TV he never really used and found the news. "Reports of a massive raid on a small yet rich town of  
Pokemon-Haters up North." A news woman said. She said "Pokemon-Haters" with disgust. "Reportedly, a few  
hundred Pokemon ravaged the town whilst a legion of men robbed the town. More on this after the break."  
Then stupid commercials rolled.

Victor was doing is best not to laugh as him and his pokemon just watched the same thing.

Luna walked back in. Trey stood and turned off the TV. "Hey." He said. "Hi." She responded. Trey kissed  
her and helped her carry in the food. Nima had a bag and was clutching it tight. "What's in there?" Trey  
asked as he moved bags of food and ingredients. "Nothing." She stammered as she hid the bag. It looked as  
if it contained a book. Trey shrugged it off and helped put food away. It was strange. Luna and Trey  
hugged and sorta danced around putting things away. Nima and Oliva disappeared upstairs.

"I guess thats one place to avoid" Victor comments.

"Yeah." Flora said. The smell of lunch wafted through the room.

"That smells good" Victor comments as his mouth waters a little.

Volt nodded. "Yeah." he said.

Victor goes th check on what mom is making.

"Hi dear." She said as she stirred a pot.

"Making soup mom?" Victor asks as he hugs her.

"Yup, mostly for Crystal. It helps." She said as she stirred.

"Did you kow that Chancey's make nurse's hats in the wild?" Victor asks her.

"No. Really?" She said.

"Yes they do. In fact, Thats how Joy came across us. I didn't really think it would attract a Chancey  
though" Victor tells her.

"Hmm, and what were you doing with a nurse hat?" She asked, with a suggestive smile. Clearly aware of  
what he was doing with his Pokemon.

"Someone gave It to me mom" Victor tells her.

"Hmm?" She said with a smile. "Alright." She went back to her stirring.

Victor goes back into the living room and sits on the couch.

Trey relaxed. The medicine had yet to take effect, so the putting away of the groceries was hard. Luna  
sat next to him. They sat there, enjoying the silence. They kissed. Luna leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Trey remembered something Mary had told him. "They released Oliva's mother, but she is in bad condition.  
We will take her to MewTwo." She said."Don't tell Oliva. She may die." She then left out the window and  
was gone. They fell asleep there. Luna and Trey. Engulfed in each others' embrace. A proclamation of love  
as such.

"I think mom knows" Victor tells Flora as he blushes.

"Knows what?" Flora asked.

"What I do with you girls" Victor tells her.

"Ahh." Flora said. "As long as it isn't causing trouble, it's fine."

"True" Victor says as he nods.

Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"I wounder where Shadow went" Victor thinks outloud.

Just as he said that, Shadow ran out side and gave a package to a passing truck that just so happened to  
be delivering mail. She came back inside and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Finished just in time." She  
said.

"Who do you put as the sender?" Victor asks her.

"Me." She said.

"Oh, ok" Victor says as he nods.

"Sorry." She said as she ran out of sight again.

"I was just wondering if she put a last name too" Victor tells Flora.

"No idea." Flora said. "Even so, she would probably put your last name."

"Yeah, most likely" Victor says to her.

A few weeks passed. No one even considering challenging the gym leader. They just tried to lay low. They  
decided that it was time that they bought new swim suits. Their group had changed quite a bit. They made  
there way to a popular mall in the area that some of the girls were begging to check out. Crystal stayed  
home, making a place for Shade to come along. They walked down the large corridors. Trey stopped.

Victor notices Trey stop and asks, "Whats up?".

Trey stared blankly. "I-is that?" He stammered. On a wall, was a large poster. It depicted two men. From  
the shoulders up. Their faces were dangerously close to one another. One was blushing in a "Please don't"  
kind of fashion. The other had a wide smile as of to say "You know you like it." The blushing one looked  
like Victor. The smiling one looked like Trey.

"I-it is" Victor maneges to say, unaware of their pokemon blushing.

"What the hell?" Trey said before some women walked out of the store and looked at them. They all began  
to blush.

"I have a feeling our pokemon have something to do with this" Victor tells Trey as he turns toward the  
supects.

Trey turned. "What is this?" He said shakily.

Victor stares at Shadow, knowing that she is hiding something.

"W-what?" She said. A woman walked out of the store. "Oh, your the Shadow. Please sign my manga." She  
said. On the cover or said manga was the same picture that was on the poster.

Victor's eye twitches as Shadow signs the manga. "Is that what you have been working on?" he asks her.

"Maybe." She said.

"Please tell me that you told the readers that we don't have that kind of relationship with each other"  
Victor tells her as more women come to get their manga's signed.

"Uhh, no." She admitted. All the women noticed Trey and Victor. They were immediately attacked by  
questions.

Victor panics as they assault them with questions.

Trey looked around, he opened his mouth to set it straight when Shadow interrupted, "All questions can be  
answered at my appearance this Saturday. And yes, they will take off their shirts." The women nodded and  
scattered.

"I dont know whether to thank you for getting them to leave or punish you for starting this" Victor tells  
her.

"Hey, you two are famous for being gay. Lighten up." Shadow said.

"At least we now know what you were drawing" Victor says before noticing Volt's reaction to what  
happened.

Volt was rolling on the ground laughing. "Lemme see one of those." He said. Shadow pulled out the latest  
issue. Volt flipped through the pages before laughing harder. "Not only are you two having sex, but it's  
well drawn sex. He showed it too them. He was right. They were having sex. And it was a well drawn manga.  
Trey's eye twitched slightly. Luna put her hands to her face, blushed amazingly red and said, "Oh my..."

"Is it based around our adventures?" Victor asks as he quickly gives it back to Shadow.

"Some of it is. Only, you guys have no Pokemon. It's a fighting league. And you both met at a bar." She  
explained. "It was originally just smut, but it has really gotten off the ground."

"At least something about it is true" Victor says to her.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Us competing in a league" he tells her.

Shadow nodded. Trey turned and began to walk. His Pokemon followed. "I can't believe this." He said.

"We at least have an extra source of income and are able to clear this up on saturday" Victor tells him  
as they walk.

"Yes steady income, but no, you will be clearing up by telling the world that you two are straight, but  
you will still be modeled after and you will be preforming stupid tasks fr the women that payed to see  
you two." Shadow said.

"I understand" Victor tells her as he sighs.

Trey sighed aswell. "Great." He complained. "I'm gonna get a call from Seth any sec-" His phone began to  
ring. He answered it. On the other end was Seth. Laughing. "Dude. Your a fucking model." He chocked out.

"The entire female popualtion of this town must have seen it by now" Victor says before facepalming.

"Most of the region." Shadow said. "And it's popularity is growing in Kanto."

"How about puting in a something funny in each issue that actually happened?" Victor suggests.

Shadow shrugged. "Perhaps. Let's go buy what we came for shall we." She said as she walked away.

Victor follows, noticing a few girls that he knew from school looking at him.

Trey looked and saw women looking at him. He stopped, shouted and ruffled his hair. Then he said, "Luna,  
could you take care of this?" Luna nodded and said, "Sure, where are you going?" "I have to go do  
something manly before I die." Trey responded.

Victor sighs as he decides to stay to make sure that the pokemon behave.

"Volt, let's go." Trey said. Volt nodded and they walked off. They wandered until they found a bar. "We  
can't go in, your under-aged." Volt said. "They know me here." Trey said. They walked in and all the  
people waved. The guy at the bar had a thick Scottish accent. "Ahh, Trey. You haven't been here for  
awhile. Have a drink. On the house." He said as he poured a drink for Trey. Trey bought a drink for Volt.  
"Whoa." Volt said. "They allow you to drink here?" "Yeah. Long story." Trey said as he took a drink.

Victor nervously goes to the store to buy swimsuits with the pokemon.

Everyone bought their suits and began to leave. After Victor being harassed by his Pokemon, and Trey's  
Pokemon planning something that they refused to tell Victor about.

Victor heads out with them and asks "Where should we go?".

"It's been a few hours, where is Trey?" Nima said as she looked at the large windows over head and saw  
the sun beginning to set.

"Lets check his house first" Victor suggests.

They all went to Trey's house and Luna opened the door.

They all looked around. "It looks like he's not here yet" Victor said after looking around.

"Where could he have gone?" Oliva said as she looked around. Luna nodded and said, "He told me about some  
bar in town. He saved the life of the guy whom owned it so he can drink for free there anytime. He must  
be there."

"We are going to have a drunk, perverted Jolteon to deal with" Victor comments before heading out with  
them.

Eve nodded. "I hope he doesn't try to hit on me." She said. They eventually arrived in front on the bar.  
"I've never been to a bar before." Luna said as they looked at the front doors.

"I never been in one either" Victor said before walking in.  
Species: Jolteon  
Nickname: Volt  
Level: 33  
Ability: Adaptability, Volt Absorb  
Moves: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Return, Dig, Bite, Thundershock  
Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missle, Agility, Thunder Wave  
Combos:

Species: Gardevoir  
Nickname: Flora  
Level: 34  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Healling Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Return,  
Fire Punch, Calm Mind, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch  
Combos: Tri-Punch

Species: Lucario  
Nickname: Crystal  
Level: 29  
Ability: Steadfast, Justified  
Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Reversal, Dual Chop, Crunch, Blaze Kick, Dark  
Pulse, Detect, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Me First, Copycat, Aura Sphere, Screech, Metal Sound, Hyper Beam,  
Bone Rush  
Combos: Aura Blast

Species: Milotic  
Nickname: Aurora  
Level: 32  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Surf, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail  
Dragonbreath  
Combos:

Species: Zoroark  
Nickname: Shadow  
Level: 33  
Ability: Illiusion  
Moves: Extrasensory, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt,  
U-turn, Torment, Foul Play, Night Slash, Hone Claws, Low Kick, Shadow Claw  
Combos:

Species: Chansey  
Nickname: Joy  
Level: 33  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Present, Charm, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, DoubleSlap, Softboiled,  
Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing  
Combos:

Species: Mightyena  
Nickname: Shade  
Level: 22  
Ability: Intimidate, Moxie  
Moves: Tackle, Howl Sand-Attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Poison Fang, Roar  
Combos:

Species: Human  
Name: Victor  
Level: 25  
Ability:  
Moves: Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch  
Combos: Tri-Punch. Aura Blast, Aura Bind


End file.
